The Strangeness Begins
by ClareTurner
Summary: Three people suddenly find themselves part of the series of YuGiOh, from the first episode to the last.
1. Chapter 1

**The Strangeness Begins...**

Disclaimer- I do not in any way own the manga/anime Yugioh. A few of my friends and I are just a wee bit too obsessed, but that is a different story.

In all my stories I add myself, my friends, or original characters based on me in all of my stories. However, it isn't Mary Sue, but sometimes people interpret it that way. So if it seems that way to any of you, then DO NOT FLAME ME!!!!! (_Constructive_ criticism only, please). If I get a name, place, or a card wrong, tell me, but otherwise, I don't have time for people yelling at how much they don't like it. And finally on with the fic...

Chapter 1

I was a boring spring day, and two girls were sitting in the living room. The very small, dark haired girl made her move.

"Guardian Angel Joan and Blue Eyes' attack you directly! And that, Clare, would be the end of your life-points!"

"Alright, not that is so not fair! You have three Blue Eyes, and I only have one!" Clare whined.

"You'd be a lot better if you'd _concentrate_." Her friend rationalized. "Wadda ya say? Best outta 20?" she teased. But just as she shuffled her deck so they could duel again, the doorbell rang.

"Gaaa, who is it now? It better not be ninja rat!" Clare said angrily. Ninja-Rat is the nickname that she gave her ex-boyfriend Fabian, who was always trying to have sex with her even though she insisted that it was over between them.

"Oh no, it is!" Clare said opening the door.

Her friend's groan of "oh, God" reverberated into the hallway

"What the hell do you want?" Clare asked the jerk.

"Oh you know what I want..." he said going to kiss her.

"Get the hell off me! Besides Sam is here." Clare yelled at him.

"Oh yea, your little bodygaurd." He snickered.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Sam said raising an eyebrow. "Clare can take care of herself, loser. And even if she couldn't, she could still take care of _you_"

"If that's the case, why does she need her midget to talk for her?"

Fabian had crossed a very dangerous line...

Sam marched over so she was face to face with Fabian (well, face to chest... but that's beside the point)

"Fabian, we both know you don't wanna test Me." she said in a deadly serious voice as she glared at him with all her might.

"And if you insist on insulting me, have the guts to say it to my FACE, you pathetic worm."

"I can't believe I dated you." Clare said finally.

"_Dated?_ You still are." He said grinning and nudging to upstairs.

"Hell no!"

"Don't you DARE!" Sam shouted. She grabbed Clare's wrist as if to tug her away/

"Come on, you can send the little puppy dog home..." Fabian said in a sly voice.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

At that moment, Clare had to hold Sam back, because if she let go of her friend it would be the end of her ex (not that tht would be a bad thing) However, it seemed that Clare had turned into a complete different person, and now punched Fabian hard.

"Don't you dare do OR say anything like that to me again!"She said in a British voice.

Fabian and Sam both looked confused.

"I've changed since I went to England asshole." She said.

Both of them stared at her in disbelief. She usually used her British accent when they were acting, but this was different. It was like the accent was perfected, and not only that, she seemed to have a totally different personality.

"Clare?" Fabian said finally getting up.

"No, my name is Miercoln. I'm taking over for now on when _you_ try to hurt her." She said glaring at Fabian.

"Miercoln? What the heck? Clare, you go schitzo or something?" Sam said half joking, more than half freaked out voice.

Sam's observation wasn't far from the truth. Unbeknownst to everyone (Clare included) she now had a duel personality. Sam and Clare had Law/Psychology in school, and they already knew about multiple personality disorder.

"Ok, enough acting" Fabian said uncertainly.

"Fabian, get the _hell_ out!" Sam said yelling at him. "Now! You've done enough to her."

"No, I've got a better idea..." 'Clare' said with a strange face. She chanted something under her breath. Suddenly, the room turned into a park.

"What the..." Sam said astonished.

"Ok, what's going on?" Fabian demanded.

"Ahh!" Clare exclaimed. "What happened? The last thing I remember is that I was holding you back, and then now we're in some park..."

"YOU don't know, YOU went all crazy and muttered something under your breath and now we're... somewhere, in some park"

"UH... We're in Domino" said a dumbfounded Fabian, who was looking at a sign.

"Oh, shut up, how dumb do you think we..." then Sam saw the sign too. "What the hell?"

After a few moments of astonished silence "Ok... Fabian, _we're_ going to find Yugi, Joey, and the others. _You_ go jump off a bridge." Sam said leading Clare toward the park exit. However, to their dismay, Fabian followed. "_Now_ who's the puppy dog?" Sam smirked.

"You're not leaving me alone in a strange place like this!"

"Scared the big bad rare hunters will steal your precious cards?" Clare said, recovering from her shock.

"Shut up! That's impossible." he said with his old smirk.

"As impossible as us being magically transported to Domino?" Clare said. And then, after a pause "Hun, you are _way _too much like Kaiba."

"Alright Kaiba and _Mai_ stop arguing, and lets go find Yugi. Or at least his Grandpa. SOMEBODY who knows what the heck is going on. They'll know what to do..." As if on cue, they saw the gang walking to the turtle game shop.

"Ok, there they are... hun... now how are we going to tell them who we are and find out what's going on." Clare said to Sam. However, she was too preoccupied with actually seeing Joey.

"Joey!!!!" she squealed.

"Oh god." Clare said putting one hand to her forehead.

"I'll talk to them." Clare's other personality said.

"UM, escuse me, but um... well... um..." she got tongue-tied, and Clare was back...

"Oh jeez, I'll take care of it..."Fabian said, now going to them. "Hi, I know it's going to sound bizarre, but for some reason we were just in Clare here's living room, and then we suddenly were in Domino Park." He said.

Now all of them were staring at them blankly.

"You're characters in a TV show where we're from.' he attempted to explain.

"Nice job idiot."Miercoln said now taking over for Clare.

"Now I know that all sounded all jumbled up, but it's true. For some odd reason we came from a different world or something..."

"Hold up, different world?" Joey asked.

"Yes, and in that world, we know who you all are... Joey." She said grinning.

"Say what!" Joey said taken aback. However, now Sam, out of shock, was glomping Joey.

"Uh... who are...wait... I remember you..."

"You do?" Sam said; torn between shouting 'AWESOME!' and 'how?"

"You... _remember_..._me_?" she asked in shock.

"Sam! I missed you!" he said now lifting her up and hugging her.

"Joey, are we missing something?" Tristan asked, still confused.

"She's my twin sister! They sent her away when we were kids, and I thought I'd never see her again!"

"Twin sister?" Sam exclaimed in confused elation.

"Lucky!" Clare exclaimed.

"Runs in the family!" Sam laughed, nudging her 'brother'.

"I don't know what we can do for you guys, but do you want to come with us to my grandpa's store? Maybe he'll let you see his super rare card with us."

"Rare card?" Clare and Sam asked together.

"Yea and I wanna get hooked up so I can get started." Joey said.

"Started?" Sam said now looking worriedly at Clare.

"Great..."Clare said under her breath. "I think I know where in the series we came in..."

"Hey!" Fabian said suddenly while they were walking to the Game Shop. "I still have all my old cards!"

"We still have our cards?"Clare said. She looked in her bag and found the many decks that she owned. Also making sure she still had her one Blue Eyes. "Good. It took me a long time to get that polymerization and all those cards... but I STILL don't have three Blue Eyes! No fair!"  
"Blue Eyes? Blue Eyes White Dragon? But there was only four..."Yugi started.

"Where we come from the Blue Eyes isn't really rare" Sam said. "I have three, Fabian has four, and Clare has one."

"Wow, that's amazing." Yugi said.

They arrived at the game shop and everyone hustled in. Sam and Clare were eyeing the door nervously, waiting for unpleasantness personified (aka: Seto Kaiba) to make his grand entrance.

"Hello, can I help you..."Grandpa said.

"Oh, joy, Here comes Johnny Sunshine..."Sam said sarcastically under her breath (she couldn't resist the Joey quote)

"If you can't it certainly wouldn't surprise me..."

"Idiot." Clare whispered.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card."

"Hey, are you into duel monsters too..." Joey began.

Sam couldn't take being in the same room with Kaiba any longer" Get out idiot." All the people who didn't know Kaiba stared blankly at her.

"I beg your pardon? How dare you speak to me like that you little pipsqueak! Do you have any idea who I am?!" he seethed.

"Hey! You can't talk to my sister like that!" Joey raged, fortunately, he was interrupted by Clare.

"Yeah we know who you are..."she said struggling to restrain Sam (small, but mighty!). "You're a spoiled rich brat, wannabe duel monster's champ who has no life and no friends, let alone a girlfriend. Go snog your briefcase, that's the closest you'll get."

"Oh! That was awesome Clare!" Sam said in admiration. "Couldn't have said it better myself why can't you talk to Fabian like that?" Sam said high-fiving her.  
"Fabian?"Kaiba said now looking around, and spotting him." Impossible! He went away before we went to the orphanage!"

"Don't _tell_ me he's related to you." Clare said.

"I had a brother named Fabian... a twin brother..." He said.

"Aw, how adorable. Asshole twins meet again after years apart. Why don't you go and have your big reunion party at Kaiba Corp, and leave us alone." Clare said.

"Not until I see that card..."Kaiba said.

"NO!" Clare said angrily. "You already have three of them. You don't need another one."

"So it _is_ a Blue Eyes White Dragon..."

"Not that it's any of your business! And whether it is or not, you're not getting your greedy little hands on it!" Sam said joining Clare in protecting the card, arms crossed sternly.

"Leave...NOW!!"Clare demanded.

"Very well, but I will get that card despite all of you."Kaiba said storming out the door.

"What are you standing there for idiot?" Miercoln said, taking over yet again. "You belong with him, GO!"  
"What no kiss first...?" Fabian began.

"OUT!" she said punching him.

"Whoa, I blanked out again... at least Kaiba's gone."

"Yeah..."Sam said.

"Ok... what just happened here?" Yugi asked.

This was going to be a _long_ story...

One might say they believed the story immediately and were calm and reasonable in their reaction to it. But then, that would be one of the grossest falsehoods ever inflicted on mankind

"Magic?! I hate magic!" Joey said.

"You only hate it because Tea beats you with it all the time." Tristan said.

However, Clare stomped her foot on Tristan's.

"OW!" he yelled.

"You deserve it." She said snickering. "Listen, I know this all sounds crazy, but believe me, we're not lying. We know for a fact that Kaiba is an ignorant, selfish, self-centered, rich boy, idiot bastard who only cares for himself and..."

"Ok Clare, you said enough hun." Sam said, but she grinned widely. "Wow, I think we got a Kaiba-hating competition going on don't we?"

"Alright, well I guess we gotta figure out where you two are gonna stay." Yugi said, but then his Grandpa interrupted.

"You can stay here if you want, you know, just until we find out where you can stay."

"Thanks." Clare said.

"Uh, I wanna catch up with Sam, would it be alright if I stayed too?" Joey asked.

"Why can't she stay with you..." Yugi began, but Joey, Sam, Tristan, and Clare interrupted.

"NO!" they said together.

"I don't want her staying with me and my dad." Joey said.

"Alright then. You can all stay, but I don't know for how long." He said. "I guess I'll have to get you both enrolled to Domino High." He said leaving them in Yugi's living room to talk.

"Great... the uniform..." Sam whined.

"Uniforms PERIOD!!!" Clare whined.

The next day, Sam and Clare had their first day at Domino High. They were surprised to find out that Alex James, Clare's friend, and Raen, who was Sam's friend, who was VERY random.

"Raen!!!" Sam said as she glomped her.

"Sam...JOEY!!!!!" she said as she disregarded Sam's glomp in order to glomp Joey.

"Uh... ok..." Joey said confused.

"Hun, will you please leave him alone!" Clare said. Then she whispered, "You know he's taken."

"I don't care! He's Joey!" Raen said embracing him.

"Why doesn't anyone hug me?" Tristan whined.

Clare proceeded to stomp on his foot. "Because nobody likes you!" she grinned, and high-fives Sam.

"Will you geeks keep it down? Some people are trying to study." A very unwanted voice coming from the corner of the room said. It was none other than Seto I have a pole shoved up my... Kaiba.

"Give it a rest moneybags!" Sam said staring warningly to him... then she noticed someone else in his corner. "So you two have a beautiful family reunion at Kaiba Corp?" Sam asked Fabian.

"Actually we did." He grinned. "Hey Clare, why don't you sit over here..."

"NO!" Clare said knowing perfectly well what he was going to say. "IT...IS...OVER!!!"

"Aw, come-on..." he said now standing up and walking to Clare, making Kaiba roll his eyes at his "love"-stricken twin. "Why do you have to be like that? You know you like it when..."

"I like it when you back off." Clare said. "I wouldn't go for you again in our other world, and I will NEVER go for you now that you are an arrogant, rich boy brat just like _him_ over there."

Kaiba, who was studying a book, just rolled his big blue eyes at this comment. He didn't care what these geeks had to say... But he did go to look at the action. Ever since he saw this Clare, he had a strange attraction to her... He (as the ignorant rich boy that he is,) had no clue. It was probably hate and repulsion, so he just went back to studying his book.

"Oh, don't be like that..." Fabian said as he was going to kiss her... "OUCH!!!"

At that moment, Miercoln had come through, and just did a wrestling move called the "backbreaker."

"Where did you learn that?"

"From watching the WWE asshole. Now go to your sulking corner and STAY there!" Miercoln said.

"GO CLARE!" Sam exclaimed clapping her hands.

Before anything else could happen, the teacher walked in, so they had to quit it for a while. During class, when the teacher's back was turned, Fabian gave Clare a note.

It read: "Can't we just kiss and make up tonight? I mean I have money now! I can bring you anywhere, and..."

Clare could not read the rest of the letter, because it sickened her. Miercoln took over, and wrote..."If you want to go out with me, than beat me in a duel. Your place, the same time that Yugi duels Kaiba. No later."

She passed the note back, and he wrote back replying, but also saying that he will "lay" her that night.

Miercoln grinned to herself, and said to herself..."Right... get past my sphinxes and we'll see."

Instead of going to the game shop, Sam and Clare told the gang a head of time Kaiba is dueling Grandpa. So they all go strait to Kaiba Corp after school. Fabian knew that this was going to happen, so right after school, they went strait to Kaiba Corp to duel the old man. Kaiba, being the pompous rich boy that he is, decided to duel him with both of them, so that the two Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons could go against him, creating his situation worse.

"Wait... We're STILL too late?" Sam asked.

"FABIAN!" Miercoln exclaimed.

"Oh, hello honey. Ready to be beaten by me so that we can get this duel over with?" he said with a lot of overconfidence.

"I'm not you're 'honey' and you..." she said suddenly turning to Clare and going up to Kaiba. "Give me that..." she said grabbing the Blue Eyes so that he didn't have a chance to rip it up. "This belongs to Yugi's grandfather, and I can't bear to see ANY blue eyes white dragons to be ripped up. So duel Yugi in order for this card to be ripped." Clare said.

"Again... GO CLARE!!!" Sam exclaimed.

"Shut up Chihuahua!" Kaiba said to her.

"YOU!!!" Sam and Joey said about to attack Kaiba together.

"Hold on..." Miercoln said taking over once again. "Yugi has to duel him first so that Grandpa can get better. You can do what you want AFTER the duel."

Miercoln had a very strange sense about her when the subject was Kaiba. They sensed this from the first time they met with Kaiba. Whenever Clare had to talk mean to him, Miercoln would not take over, but with Fabian, she protected her. This was unusual, because split personalities usually take over whenever they are in trouble. Anyway... on with the duels.

Kaiba and Yugi's duel went the same way as in the episode, but Fabian and Miercoln's had one key difference; it was shorter. Instead of all the talk, they had less talk.

"So, whose rules are we following? Ours or theirs?" Miercoln asked.

"Theirs, but you can suggest some things if you want sweetheart." Fabian replied.

"I'm NOT your sweetheart, and we can start with 2000 life points, and no cards are illegal." Miercoln said annoyed.

"Alright, then lets go baby."

"Your place, you start." Miercoln said as she drew five cards.

"Hey! I'm right here with Joey! So we're rooting for you and Yugi." Sam exclaimed standing with her brother giving her the thumbs-up. Miercoln smiled as Fabian did his first move.

"Ok, I play Lord of D..."

"Do you HAVE to explain every damn move? Just put the cards down, and I'll know what they are dumbass."

"Fine." He said as he put Lord of D. on the field in defense mode. Then he grinned and put "White Dragon Ritual" on the field. And Special summoned Paladin of White Dragon in Attack mode. He grinned. "Looks like I'm getting laid tonight."

"Not if I have anything to do with it idiot." Miercoln said. She drew her card. "Perfect." She smiled. "Well, say good-by to you're Paladin. I'm not even using a spell card." She said as she brought up her Guardian Angel Joan card, and attacked Paladin, destroying it. "And thank you, because Joan gives me more life points whenever I destroy a monster with her." She smiled as her 2000 life points went up to 3900 points.

Fabian had an angry look on his face.

"Aw, what? Did I just disturb your strategy love?" she mocked. As she put a card face down. "Go on darling." She smiled.

"WOW! GO CLARE!!!" Sam exclaimed. However, she wondered how her "other personality" was so good at dueling when they usually are just a different side of a person."

"Fine." He said as he drew a card angered by the fact that his life points are only 100 since she decided to make it 2000 life points to start with. "You'll just have to take it up with my blue eyes than. Seto's right... this heart of the cards stuff is bogus."

"So you're taking after Mokuba now? Calling him Seto?" Miercoln said as her life points only took 200 points of damage. "And by the way that dragon is beautiful you know." She smiled at the hologram.

"Just make you're move." He said still angry at the amount of life points that he has left.

"Well, aren't we testy Mr. Kaiba." She smiled as she picked up another card. "I'm gonna use this card... than elegant egotist, and now I have Harpies Lady Sisters... but I'm not stupid... I'm putting my girls in defense mode. Go on love." She said sarcastically.

"What's she doin?" Sam said to herself as Joey was trying to cheer on the losing Yugi.

"You know, that was very stupid of you." He said grinning. "You're just afraid aren't you?" he said as he attacked his blue eyes to her Harpies.

"Afraid of what? You're beautiful Blue Eyes?" Miercoln asked drawing a card. "Well, I have one too if you didn't realize." She said putting her own blue eyes on her side of the field attacking his so that they both do not have a Blue Eyes, but none lose life points. "Go on hun."

"Wow Clare! Where have YOU been...? Hey, Yugi won already. All we gotta do is get you to win."

"Yea! Take that Rich boy!" They heard Joey exclaim.

"Yes, but you forget that I own four." Fabian said ignoring the comments. "I won't lose like him, because you don't have Exodia. Only Yugi does."

He said as he used Kaiser Sea Horse to take 1700 points of direct damage from Clare's life points.

"Wonderful, I just have 2000 left now." Miercoln smiled as she picked up a card. "I can't do anything at the moment, so go on." She yawned.

"But now I'm bringing all my Blue eyes out so that I have Blue eyes ultimate. But I don't have Shining at the moment, so since I want to attack you with that, go on my love." He smiled.

She drew a card, and then smiled. "I'm playing this..." she said rising up her "reload card."

She put all her cards back in her deck and took out four more cards. She smiled. "I'll use this magic card...pot...of...greed." she said smiling wider with each word of the card. She drew her two other cards, and smiled at her deck.

"Why thank you 'heart of the cards.'" She said winking at Yugi who was watching the duel.

"And this is where the fun begins. I'll say what is going on, so that you don't get confused." She added grinning very widely.

"I will put one card face down, and play pyramid of light."

"I knew it! Clare's gonna kick some butt!" Sam exclaimed.

"How's that?" Joey asked.

"She's gonna use her favorite cards... other than blue eyes that are... the Sphinxes."

"Next, I am going to pay 1000 life points to summon Andro Sphinx, AND Sphinx Teleia. Than pay 500 more for Theinen the Great Sphinx. Now I'm using my trap card gift of the Mystical Elf... I love her, cause now I can pay 500 more life points, so that I have 6500 attack points to my sphinx, so say goodbye to your blue eyes ultimate, and your life points... you really should have waited until you actually had 'shinning.'"

Her sphinx attacked him, and won.

"What... wait... you won?"

"Yea Clare!!!!!!" Sam exclaimed as she came back down.

"Wow... uh... what just happened? Last I remember we were coming into Kaiba Corp..."

"Your other personality kicked some serious butt against Fabian." Sam said glomping her.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yep, now let's get out of here, because I don't wanna stay in this place forever." Sam said leading them all out of Kaiba Corp. "Ya know, it was even funnier to see Kaiba's face in person with Exodia."

"Gee, wish I could've seen it." Clare said laughing with the others. The lives of Clare, Sam and Fabian will never be the same again...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Journey to Duelist Kingdom

Now time went on, and the same things happened... well not exactly. Instead of Tea beating Joey 5xs in a row, she, Sam, and even Clare dueled Joey. However, they all beat him. Even Clare. The girl who can't win unless Miercoln takes over... Fabian still went to Domino High, but Kaiba didn't he was too stressed over Yugi beating him. Joey still asked Yugi's Grandpa to teach him duel monsters, and it was easier since Joey was living with them until they got the whole thing situated anyway.

One day, Sam and Clare were watching TV, and when they tried to turn it off so that Grandpa and Joey could duel, Grandpa told them to keep it on, because he wanted to teach Joey how to not get distracted.

"Aw, I feel so bad now." Clare said to Sam.

"I got upset when I was watching it, but this is worse." Sam whispered back.

Finally, it was the day that they were watching the Tournament with Rex and Weevil. Raen and Alex came over as well.

"Bug boy vs. Dino Breath, what kinda match is that..."

"Calm down Joey. You'll get you're fame. Believe me." Sam said grinning at Clare.

"Am I missing something?"

"Just things we can't tell you since it'll mess things up..."

"Come-on sis!" Joey whined.

"I just can't believe that stupid insect lover beat my A.J." Alex exclaimed. You see, A.J. McLean, a member of the Backstreet Boys, turned out to be a duelist. Sam watched on in amazement, and so did Clare.

"Yea... he's bad..." Sam said annoyed. She didn't like A.J. that much.

"Time for your lesson." Grandpa said out of no where.

"Wha... we're not done?"

"Not by a long shot you slacker." Joey let out his whine, and grandpa continued. "Now quit your whining Joseph,"

Clare laughed and whispered to Sam, "Heir Joseph..." in a fake German accent imitating Siggy.

"I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist." Grandpa continued. "And I'm quite proud of you."

"Gramps thank..." Joey started to say, but Sam grabbed him before he fell over the couch again.

"Uh... thanks...?" Joey said confused.

"Yea... you would have gone over the back of the couch if I didn't catch you first."

"Yugi, this package came for you... and there's one for Clare and Sam as well."

"Oh god... I knew I shouldn't have gone against Fabian... he IS Kaiba's brother." She said to Sam.

"Yea, but than why did I get one?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Maybe Fabian told him about you or something." Clare replied.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Oh... nothing..." Clare said. Then she whispered to Sam. "There better not be a video tape in them too."

"I know. None of us wanna go to the shadow realm."

They sat and watched the match, but during the excitement, Clare and Sam opened the packages. It only had the dueling glove and the two star chips.

"Good. No trip to the shadow realm for me... yet anyway." She added.

"Man, King Rex squashed by an insect?" Joey said after the duel was over.

Than time went by, and Yugi popped in the tape. Pegasus revealed that he found out about Clare beating Fabian, and he knows that Clare and Sam know everything that is going to happen.

"Then why don't I have one?" Raen asked.

"No clue." Clare said.

Clare and Sam did not remember any of it after he sent Yugi to the Shadow Realm. During his duel with Pegasus however, Yugi sensed a strange presence coming from Clare, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The duel was over, and Grandpa's soul was gone.

The next day came, and Sam watched the video with Joey from Serenity. Clare decided that he wanted to give her star chip to Joey, but Sam said she already did, and explained about the prize money. It also turned out that Raen got a package from Pegasus as well, because she wrote a letter to him practically begging him to give her a chance.

Before the gang left for the ship, Clare and Sam packed their bags good enough so that they won't go hungry.

"Why don't we keep it from them until we meet Maco?" Clare said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we won't really meet him if Joey doesn't get hungry now will we?" Clare rationalized.

"Yea, your right."

"Plus I wanna warn him that in Battle City I wanna win his Kraken." Clare said to herself.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Wha... oh nothing."

They were finally in line for the ship, and Joey was allowed on, because of the rationalization of star chips showing that the person is a duelist. When they talked about this on the ship, Sam made sure to keep Joey quiet, but Mai still came over to them... well... ran toward Clare.

"CLARE!!!! I thought I'd never see you again! How have ya been hun?" she said practically squeezing the life out of poor Clare.

"What... wait... Joey knew you... Mai knows me... so that means..."

"You're my sister!" she said hugging her more.

Clare was in shock. When she finally let Clare down, Sam came over to Clare and whispered. "Looks like we're gonna be related to each other in a few years!" she giggled.

"I guess so." Clare grinned.

"So, who are these losers?" Mai asked Clare talking about Yugi, Joey, Raen, and Sam. "Their friends Mai." Clare said. "Joey, Sam, Raen, and Yugi." She grinned widely at the fact she said Joey first.

"Yugi... Yugi Mutou? The kid who beat Seto Kaiba?" Mai said in astonishment.

"Uh, Mai, why don't we just go and have some catch-up time or something." Clare said trying to save the situation.

"Alright, let's go then." Mai said cheerfully.

"See you on the island I guess..." Clare said catching up with Mai.

"I can't believe her!" Sam said.

"What? She's catching up with her sister..." Yugi said.

"Yea, but Mai obtains a room from Rex. And she went with her just so that she can do that... I _know_ her." Sam said angrily.

Sure enough, Mai got the room that Rex had, and shared it with Clare. Clare told Mai that she knows what's going to happen, and also lied about her duel with Joey, saying she beats him. Sam wanted so hard to not let Yugi lose Exodia, but she decided to stop Joey from going overboard, because she didn't want him catching a cold.

"Am I even gonna be able to win without Exodia?" Yugi asked Sam hoping this was one of the things that she could tell.

"Of coarse Yugi." Sam smiled.

Meanwhile, while Mai and Clare were catching up, Bakura knocked up at the door, and asked to speak with Clare. Clare said she'd be right back, and went to talk with him.

"What do you wanna talk about Bakura?" However, he suddenly whipped out his millennium ring, and made it touch the cobra arm band that Clare got in London. Miercoln suddenly took over.

"Bakura, what the bloody hell do you want?" Miercoln said ferociously.

"Miercoln, my love," Yami Bakura said to her. "Why must you always be so hostile?"

"Because you are an ignorant pig, and you don't deserve to be in this boy." Miercoln said.

"I must be the only person who knows about you Miercoln. And I will send you to the shadow realm before Seth can be risen again and you are taken away from me again."

"Taken away from you? You _killed_ me! You were the one who told Seth's father that I was carrying his child. YOU were the one who made him send guards to kill me. None of that was Seth's fault."

"Miercoln, I will have you, and you will never get Seto to wear that thing around your neck. He will not believe anything you say, now will he?" Bakura said pointing to a green gem that Clare had also been given along with the arm band.

"I'll make him believe, Bakura. Mark my words, he will believe. I won't allow him to become like the Seto he is in the show." She said confidently.

"I'd love to see you try Mage." Bakura said smiling, and leaned as if to give her a kiss, but than Miercoln sent him flying with a strange power that she had.

"Don't you DARE try that rubbish on me." She said as she turned to leave.

Now what neither Bakura nor Miercoln knew, was that Fabian was on the ship listening to the entire thing.

"Well, well, well Miss Valentine, looks like Yugi and Bakura isn't the only ones with a Yami." Fabian said before going to his room to sleep for the night.

Clare had no idea that she had a Yami, and she had no idea what her Yami will make her do in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the duels..

As they got off the Ship, Clare said goodbye to her sister, and joined the others.

"Clare! Why the hell did you do that?" Sam yelled.

"Do what? I wanted to catch up with my sister." Clare smiled.

"You could've let me stay too. I like Mai." Sam said.

"Sorry." Clare said to her.

"Yea right." Sam said annoyed, but than Fabian came up from behind them.

"Why didn't Pegasus take you? It would be so much easier." Clare said to him.

"Because I decided to be in the tournament. Besides, it might give me chances to a... you know..." he said with his usual sly voice.

Miercoln took over and slapped him. "Go away Fabian." She said.

"Ah, Miercoln, just the girl I wanted to talk to..." he said, as he grabbed her by the arm, and took her away from the others.

"Clare!" Sam said as she went to run after her.

"Tell her to go away or I'll tell them that you aren't just a personality." Fabian whispered coldly into Miercoln's ear.

Miercoln was shocked, and she did what he asked. "I'll be fine, this'll only take a minute. Sam." Then she turned to him. "How the bloody hell did you find out!" she said angrily.

"I overheard you and Yami Bakura talking. Now, what does this have to do with my brother?"

"That is none of your business. You better leave this alone, or I'll..."

"You'll what? You'll beat me in a duel? You've already done that sweetie." He replied with a grin. Miercoln really did not like this grinning he always does, so she kicked him somewhere... _very_ hard.

"Leave Clare alone, and if you dare to tell anyone about this, you will never be able to have children for as long as you live. Is that clear?" Miercoln said as she walked away leaving Fabian in a lot of pain. When she got back to the gang, she let Clare take over again.

"OK, what happened... she took over again didn't she? Where's the jerk now?" Clare said.

"I don't know, he took Miercoln over there, and he didn't return." Sam said pointing to the forest. "Alright than, let's go to hear what Pegasus has to say, and than run through to the forest to meet with Weevil sooner."

"Good Idea." Clare said.

As they went up the steps, not just Tea, but also Clare saw Bakura. Bakura seemed to stare right at Clare, Clare remembered the meeting with him the night before, but just remembered up to when Miercoln took over for some bizarre reason... now she remembered! He touched his ring with her arm band, and she changed. What did this have to do with her other personality? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out soon.

Finally the fireworks went off, and it was time for Yugi and Weevil's duel. Since Yugi still had his two, he decided to wager both of his star chips, so whoever lost would get off the island. Sam and Clare watched on un-phased, and knowing that Yugi was winning the duel anyway. When Mai came in, she glomped Clare yet again. Than Clare just realized that this was just like a situation in Psychic Academy. You see, Zero, a very powerful person likes to embarrass his little brother Ai, who also has a powerful aura. It seems like all the laughing that Clare did while reading it, was coming back to bite her, because Mai was her Zero...

Anyway, than Joey was ready to duel Mai. Clare and Sam rooted him on the entire time, and he figured out the aroma strategy earlier than he did in the show, allowing the duel to end quicker as well. Mai got mad at Clare, but she told her not to worry about it, and also that she's rooting for Joey because of the fact that she loves the way he cares so much about his sister.

In order to get more star chips, Sam, Clare, and Raen decide to go against people. Sam wanted to be the first to duel, so she found A.J.

"OH my GOD!!!!" Alex, who snuck on the ship with Tea and Tristan exclaimed when she saw him. She decided to go and glomp him, making him VERY happy.

"Oh god..." Sam said grinning. "That's it... I'm dueling you A.J."

A.J. looked at her in amazement. "You?"

"Yea, me!" she said.

A.J. had four star chips, and she wagered her one, but told A.J. to wager two. As the duel went on, Alex rooted for A.J., and the rest rooted for Sam. Sam won, and Alex decided to go with him instead of the gang.

"Good riddance. My Mokuba was too annoying." Clare said.

"_You're_ Mokuba? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Never mind. Let's just go on and... Luis!" Clare said as she saw an old friend from her history class.

"Hey Clare, looks like you're hanging out with the famous gang huh?" he said. "Look at me! I got five star-chips already."

"Well, I kinda only have two at the moment, but I wanna duel you."

"You, duel me? The guy who beat you MANY times in school?" Luis boasted.

"I'm not the same girl Luis." She said suddenly turning into Miercoln. " I've changed a lot."

"What are you imitating Bakura?" he joked. "You still have all those different decks?"

"Yep." Miercoln said.

"Alright, than I'll use one of them. The spell caster one." He grinned at Yugi. "Who knows, maybe the Dark Magician will get you disqualified."

"I think not." She said smiling back at him. "This will be their rules, with 2000 life points to start with, and no cards are illegal. Also, I wager my two, and I expect you to do the same."

"Alright, then lets duel shall we?" Luis said as the dueling arena came up. There was about 10 of each kind of terrain on the field, because of the mixture of all the cards.

"I'll go first..." she said drawing a card. "Perfect hand! First, I'll put down my favorite dragon, because I don't have to worry about sacrificing any monsters for it." She said as she took out her Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Beat that Luis."

"Damn it, and we're going by their rules too..."

"I'm not going to attack just yet, because I wanna try to see you defeat this with something. But until than, I'm putting this face down."

"Ok, well, I'm using White Magician Pikeru, and Rapid-Fire Magician. Than I'm gonna use the spell card Mystic Box., and destroy you're Blue Eyes, and shift control of the white..."

"Do you really have to tell me every move? Just do it, and get it over with." Miercoln said annoyed.

"Fine. I destroy the White Magician on your side, and than give you direct damage of 400 points since I used a spell card." Luis said.

"Damn., well, it's my turn..." she said drawing a card, only having 1200 life points left.

"Well, I'm just going to have to use Tribe-infecting virus. After I discard one card from my hand, I can destroy you're Rapid thing with just declaring spell caster."

"What..." Luis said dumbfounded,

"Now, I'm impatient, and I want to win this, so I use Monster Reborn to resurrect my Blue Eyes." She said smiling.

"I'm done for..."

"Now, I'm attacking with my Blue Eyes... directly that is... and now, please hand over the star chips." She said grinning.

"You did get good." Luis said handing over two of his star chips and her spell caster deck.

"thanks." She said smiling.

"So you have different decks Clare?" Yugi asked.

"Yep, I did it just in case my deck wasn't strong enough for a particular area." Clare said.

"That's smart." Sam said.

"I know." Clare replied.

"Hey! I just got two more star chips!" Raen said randomly.

"Wow, I wondered where you went." Sam said.

"Uh, guys, did any of you bring any food?" Joey asked.

Sam and Clare looked at each other, and than shook their heads at each other. Joey than smelled the fish, and ran toward it. From than on they met Maco, and dueled him as well.

They said their goodbyes to Maco, and went on to look for Mokuba. They found him before he could take the star chips away from the kid.

"Stop right there Mokuba." Clare said to him.

"What... how did you..."

"I'm just like Fabian. I know about the whole situation. And believe me, Yugi is gonna help you, and he won't lose to Pegasus." Clare reassured him.

"Did someone call my name?" Fabian said from the bushes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Clare moaned.

"Fabian?" Mokuba said unsure. "Why didn't Pegasus..."

"Pegasus didn't take me because I'm in the tournament." Fabian said to his little brother.

"Fabian, get the hell out of here." Miercoln said taking over.

"You don't scare me Miercoln. I see four star chips on your glove, but I've got nine. All I need is one more and..."

"Let me guess... you won them with the three Blue Eyes?"

"Not exactly..." Fabian said coldly.

"Ok, well I want to duel you than. I'll bet my four, so you have to bet the same." Miercoln said confidently.

"Fine. You aren't gonna lose like last time though... I put the god cards from Yugioh GX in my deck after you beat me with the sphinxes, so I'm really hard to beat." He grinned, and put his four star chips up.

However, Miercoln drew her Blue Eyes in her first hand, and Fabian didn't play anything, so Miercoln won in one turn, and Fabian didn't even have time to draw his god cards.

"Looks like I have eight star chips now." Miercoln said grinning very widely.

The gang left Fabian flabbergasted, and took Mokuba with them so that they could try and stop them from catching him again. However, they still ran into the worker, and still had to duel the "ghost" of Kaiba. Miercoln helped Mokuba realize that he's just an imposter, and for some bizarre reason, she defended Kaiba with this huge monologue about how cruel Pegasus is to them. The Pharaoh still won, but Mokuba was still taken as well.

Finally, they all ran into Mai and rex. When the gang tried to stop him, Clare and Sam interfered.

" Joey's good enough to do it himself." Clare said. "Really, so don't try to discourage him."

"Yea... plus I wanna see Red Eyes..." Raen said randomly.

"Raen, I do too, but that's not the point." Clare said.

"Is that all you two can think about? The Red Eyes? Jeez... Anyway, Joey, do what you do best, and don't worry about losing. You'll do great." Sam encouraged him.

"Fine, don't listen to us, I won't watch this duel." Tristan said annoyed.

"Go ahead idiot." Clare said to Tristan.

"Clare!" Sam said.

"What?" Clare said.

The duel went the same as in the show and Joey won the Red Eyes. Also, when the Red Eyes was on the field, Raen and Clare were squealing with joy, while everyone looked at them funny. Mai hugged Clare goodbye again, but Clare wanted to duel Rex too. She decided to yet again put two star chips up.

"Clare, you really wanna get ten fast don't ya!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey, anything to not have to do anything until everything is finished." Clare said.

"Now let's get this duel over with." Miercoln said.

"GO CLARE!!!" Mai exclaimed so that everyone looked at her weird. "Well, she _is_ my sister isn't she?"

Miercoln used Clare's dinosaur-based deck, and added _both _of her Red Eyes Black Dragons, using both of them to beat Rex, winning ten star chips.

"Wow, you didn't even break a sweat!" Sam said high-fiving her.

"Congrats sis, now I've got to go find some other loser..."

"Hey, I have nine star chips right now..." Raen, (again being random) said and stared at Rex. "Care to go again?" she asked him.

Raen beat Rex with her Red Eyes, and took him out of the Tournament.

Now Sam had to win hers. She only had three, but she found a few duelists, and beat them all, winning the ten she needed.

"Well, all we need to do is wait until Joey and Yugi get theirs." Sam said as they were walking around.

"I'm hungry..."

"Oh, I forgot... Uh... we have food guys." Clare revealed all the food that she and Sam had collected and brought with them.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Joey said annoyed.

"We wanted to meet Mako." Clare said.

"No... _you_ wanted to meet Mako... to see that Kraken in action." Sam corrected her.

"Yea, yea." Clare said.

Then she noticed Mai.

"Hey sis! Wanna join us to dinner? We all gotta get rid of all the food that we don't need don't us?" Clare said reminding her that she already has the ten and showing her that Raen and Sam both have ten.

"Why are you still with these losers?" Mai asked curiously.

"Hm, lets see, their my friends." Clare said.

"Whatever you say, but let's let the boys do chores first. Joey and Tristan can get the water, and Yugi can get the firewood."

Everything went according to plan, until Mai went for the walk. Clare stopped her, and made her stay with the group, because she didn't want her sister to be taken by Panic.

Suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Come on out whoever you are!" Joey yelled.

Then Bakura showed up.

"I knew it! I knew I saw Bakura!" Tea said.

Sam and Clare looked at each other, as Raen slowly backed away, and out of sight.

"What are you doin' here Bakura?" Joey asked.

"Same as you guys I guess." Bakura replied.

"You gave us a scare sneaking around those bushes." Tristan said.

"Yea, for a minute there, we thought we had somethin' to worry about...pretty silly huh?" Joey said.

Clare and Sam were now very quiet.

"So who's this?" Mai interrupted.

"Oh... a friend from school, Bakura." Clare answered her. "Bakura, this is my sister Mai."

"Nice to meet you." Bakura said in his "friendly" tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you too hun." Mai replied.

"Raen?" Miercoln yelled for her, and than suddenly spotted her. "Uh, you don't wanna go anywhere alone, don't you wanna take Mai with you?"

"Uh... sure Clare..." she said confused.

"What, I gotta baby-sit?" Mai asked.

"No, just go, believe me." Clare answered her sister.

Sam looked at her funny, but than shrugged, as they all sat around the fire.

"Joey, you've been starin' at that card for like an hour, what's up?" Tristan said. Sam and Clare knew what was going on, and they were searching through their deck for the strongest card they could think of for the Shadow game.

"Alright if I tell ya, promise you won't laugh. But when I look at my monsters, I imagine that I'm in there, swappin' blows with whatever the other guy has out. Isn't that weird?" Joey replied.

"Well if you had to chose, than what card would you want to be Joey?" Bakura asked.

"Dis one, the Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt! Haa!" he said making a sword motion.

"Not my guys, the Cyber Commander." Tristan said.

Sam and Clare laughed. "Then why does he go to the graveyard!" they giggled quietly.

"You boys and your cards are hilarious." Tea said.

"I think everyone has a card they can identify with. You should see if you can find one for yourself Tea." Yugi said.

"Ok, I pick this one, Magician of Faith, "

"What, you gotta be kidding me!" Tristan said.

"More like the Magician of freaks if you ask me." Joey said.

"Shut up!" Tea recoiled.

"Tell us which ones you Identify with." Bakura said addressing Yugi, Clare, and Sam.

"Oh, Dark Magician hands down." Yugi said with a smile.

"Well... I do like Guardian Angel Joan..." Sam said nervously looking over at Clare.

However, Clare was grinning. "I identify with the Blue..." She said smiling.

Everyone looked at her.

"But you don't have blue eyes..." Tristan started to say but Miercoln took over.

"You want scales?" Sam said to her under her breath.

"I identify with it, because of my own reasons ok!" she yelled in her pure posh British accent, and eyeing Bakura suspiciously. "Well Paladin of white Dragon's ok too..." Clare said holding it up.

"Maybe I'm just out of the loop, but don't you guys think it's a little silly to be comparing ourselves to playing cards?" Tea said.

"Maybe a little, but it's like Grandpa says, it's not about the playing cards, it's about putting a little bit of your heart into something that you care about, you know." They all agreed.

"So which card do you care about most Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"This one is my favorite," he said lifting his change of heart up for everyone to see.

"Isn't that the change of heart card?" Yugi said.

"Kind of a weird lookin' picture don't ya think?" Joey said.

"If you want to see how it works, we can have a duel right now." Bakura said.

"Here we go." Sam said to Clare.

"Not for star chips, just for a little fun." Bakura continued.

"Sure, I'm down with that." Joey said. "After all the duels with the star chips, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached."

"Yea right." Clare said under her breath, but so Sam could hear, who agreed.

"I agree, I think just a regular old duel sounds like a great idea." Yugi said.

"Why don't you guys all put you're cards in Yugi's deck, so it feels like we're all playing." Bakura said.

"That's a good idea." Joey said.

"Yea," Tristan said randomly.

"That's a great idea! But I should warn you that with this all-star team of cards, it'll be tough to beat." Yugi said.

"Yes... very." Clare said half-jokingly, but mostly serious toward Bakura about having the Paladin as her card.

"True, but maybe I'll surprise you." Bakura answered.

"This'll be fun...' Tea said.

"Yea... fun." Sam said nervously.

"Alright, I'm all shuffled." Yugi said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok alone?" Tea said.

"Don't you worry about a thing Bakura, we'll go easy on ya!" Joey said.

"Thanks." Bakura said simply.

"Right, now lets get this duel on the road," Joey said as Bakura suddenly became more serious.

"Before we get started, there's a little something I want to share with you all. Especially with you Yugi." Bakura said.

"Here we go." Clare said nervously, looking at the deck where her Paladin had gone to.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"You'll see, " he said as he began to call fourth his ring,

"What's he doing?" Tea asked Yugi.

"He's calling his millennium item." Clare whispered to them.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed.

"Yes and the magic of my millennium ring will take us to the shadow realm." Bakura's other more harsh voice said.

"Man, I hate magic." Joey said.

"We've already accomplished that Joey." Sam said nervously.

"Why are you doing this Bakura!" Yugi said.

"You have something I want Yugi, and I aim to take it."

Suddenly, they have all gone to the shadow realm. However, Miercoln, being not the same person as Clare interrupted Bakura's little soliloquy.

"I really hate you Bakura." She said.

"Ah my love, since you've lost you're host, I guess you won't be getting out of the shadow realm any time soon now will you?"

"Don't count on it Bakura. If you didn't know, the Pharaoh is living inside the millennium puzzle, and will be making an appearance very soon, and while he is here, I advise you to hold your tongue about me, or you will pay for it." She replied, as she lay back down since she saw the puzzle becoming active.

"NO! The Pharaoh!" Bakura exclaimed.

"You want my millennium puzzle? Than you'll have to duel me for it, but if I win, you'll release my friends, and send us all back!"

"Ha-ha, I agree to your ridiculous terms Yugi, but I promise you, there is more at stake her than you can comprehend. This is one shadow game that you cannot win!" Bakura said to him.

Miercoln, was laying down listening to the entire thing, and when the Pharaoh had his back to her, she would sit up, and when he brought out the Paladin of White Dragon, she was ready to let Clare know that she was a Yami through telepathy...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the shadow realm.

"Bakura, what have you done? Why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked.

"Bakura, Bakura is no longer here." He laughed. Miercoln laughed as well, because he was being so stupid. Now what Clare didn't know, was that when it was time to choose a card for this shadow game, Miercoln took over, because Clare would have chosen Fenrir, a weak water monster. Thief Bakura knew right away.

"If you're not Bakura, than who are you!" Yami demanded.

"I am a thief and a stealer of souls. And I have done horrible things in my quest to posses the millennium items. You do remember the legends don't you? Whom so ever wealds all seven millennium items will posses power unimaginable. And before I'm done with you, your millennium puzzle will be mine."

"That's not going to happen." Yami said confidently. "Whoever you are."

"Then let the shadow game begin." Yami Bakura said.

Miercoln finally sat up while the game began.

"The first move is yours." Bakura said nastily.

"And my first card, the Cyber Commander." He said. "Tristan's favorite."

As the figure of Tristan showed up, Yami called out his name in shock.

"Huh? What a weird dream! Where am I? What's going on here?" Tristan said. "Bakura must have used his millennium ring to capture Tristan's soul into his favorite card!" Yami said.

"Who's you're little friend Yugi?" Bakura laughed. "Looks pretty tough, but can he deals with this?"

Bakura put down the white magical hat in attack mode, and attacked Tristan. Bakura then went on to explain how Tristan has gone to the graveyard because his favorite card has been destroyed.

The only way that Yami can destroy the magical hat is if he uses Joey's favorite card, The Flame Swordsman.

"Hey, what gives... hey Yugi... Ahh! Hey Yugi, you're a giant! Ah man, I finally cracked, "

"Joey listen to me, your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card, and you've become the Flame Swordsman."

"I'm da WHO!!!" Joey exclaimed.

"If I don't win this duel, I can't restore you to normal, but if you're defeated in this battle, you'll be carried to the card graveyard just like Tristan was."

"GRAVEYARD!!!"

"In order for me to win this duel and restore you all back to your bodies, and get us out of the shadow realm, I'm going to need your help."

"You want my help? You got my help!" Joey said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Yami asked.

During this whole time, Bakura has been smiling at Miercoln who was looking on.

"I'm ok, I figure I lost my mind... but I'm gonna go with it. Now, who wants a beaten huh? Ahh! Giant Bakura! Now I know I'm nuts, I'm like 6 inches tall, wearing a dress (Miercoln was giggling at this point)...about to fight my giant friend?"

"That's not really Bakura." Yami corrected. "An evil spirit from his millennium ring has taken him over"

" Well, I have no idea what you're talkin' about, so here goes nothin' " Joey said as he attacked the Magical Hat. "Say goodbye to the cat in the hat!" As Bakura's life points went down, Miercoln smiled widely. "Whoa man! I did it Yugi!... now what?"

"Now it's his turn." Yami replied.

Bakura set a card in defense, and Joey attacked it. However, it was a morphing jar, so all cards in both players hands have to go to the grave yard, and Yami is lucky not to have Tea, Sam, or Clare's cards in his hands.

However, the next hand consisted of Yugi's card, making Yugi wonder what will happen if he plays it.

Bakura was laughing. "With a new hand comes a whole new perspective..." Bakura decided to do his whole monologue idea to freak out Yugi, but Yami will not let him be freaked.

Yugi played the Dark Magician, and was now on the field, very confused. Than Yami proceeded to play Monster Reborn to bring back Tristan.

"Joey, Yugi? You guys are dreamin' this too?" Tristan said.

"No this ain't no dream Tristan, it's just me goin' insane." Joey remarked.

"But just one second ago I was up there..." Yugi interrupted.

"Yea, if you're down here, than who's that up there?" Tristan said.

"I don't know..." Yugi began.

"Don't you?" Yami said.

"Well I have noticed that when I duel it feels as if someone is guiding me..."

Yami shook his head in agreement.

"And sometimes it seems as if I can hear strong voice calling out to me from my millennium puzzle. An ancient powerful voice."

"Huh? Really?" Tristan said.

"I'm not sure what it's all about, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him." Yugi said, as Miercoln smiled and said to herself... "Of course you can trust the Pharaoh."

"Whoever he is..."

"Hey, if the big guy is OK in your book, than he's ok by me!" Joey said.

"Yea," Tristan said.

"Ok, now what?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe we should find the others." Tristan said.

"They must still be in the deck." Yugi said.

"We should try and win this thing before their card gets played." Joey said.

"Good idea." Yugi said.

"I'm gonna bash me some Bakura!" Joey said.

"Wait, I was just played, so I have to attack. DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi proclaimed, but setting off yet another morphing jar.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said to Yami.

"It's ok, I did that too." Joey said.

Bakura than used Just desserts to take away 500 lp for each monster on Yugi's side of the field but he felt like it was actually being ripped from him, but when Yami drew the cards, he found that Tea and Clare's cards were drawn. He decides to play tea's card and the Paladin of White Dragon (Clare was sitting on the neck of a Blue Eyes White Dragon like she was riding a horse.) , and the same things happen, Yugi attacks the electric lizard, making him numb, But Clare tried to stop Yugi unsuccessfully. When Bakura played the man-eater bug, he made a lot of emphasis on destroying Clare. Joey attacks the Man-eater bug in order to not get anyone else hurt, tea cries activating the special effect of the magician of Faith, and Joey comes back because Yugi gets Monster Reborn back.

While Bakura played the Change of Heart, Miercoln told Clare telepathically to attack when the Pharaoh changes Yami Bakura into the Change of Heart card that she should use White Lightening Attack. She also explained that she is her own Yami, and that she does not want anyone to know, but the next morning, she wants to talk through a mirror, which is the only way to communicate to her.

Before Bakura decides to go into his card, Bakura does emphasis on getting Clare to be the one he switches as well. Just as Yami Bakura is trapped in the card, Clare uses the white lighting attack to destroy it, and sent Yami Bakura to the graveyard.

When the whole thing was over, Clare was awake as well, and remembered everything.

"Wha... OK.. That didn't seem like a dream to me..." she said to Bakura and Yugi.

"Was it supposed to?" Yugi asked.

"Yes..." Clare said looking at her cobra arm band now understanding how powerful it was.

"Oh well," Clare said. "I'm gonna go into my tent thing so I can rest a while." Clare said.

"Good night Clare." They both said together.

"Good night." Clare said smiling at Bakura, who was so adorable in her eyes.

However, as Clare went into her tent, she took out her compact mirror, and cautiously looked into it.

"Hello." Another girl who had a posh British accent said to her.

"Uh... hi..." Clare answered her. "So you're my Yami huh?"

"Yes, but there is one thing I must tell you about this. I'm not just an ordinary Yami." Miercoln said.

"Ok... so what does that mean?" Clare asked confused.

"Well, since I was a Mage, that means that whenever I take over, I can also use my own power as well." She said smiling at her.

"Really? That's awesome! Could you life Kaiba in the air up-side down like I do with Maria in Inolla? That'll be really funny."

"You know there are more _important _things to worry about than annoying Seto."

"What do you mean... you just called him Seto...? I have a Yami that likes Kaiba? Ew!"

"Now calm down Clare!" Miercoln said to her. "Now I am here to help you and Sam take care of what happens. Especially with helping Atem."

"Wait, so you were in the same time period as Atem? That's awesome... wait... I saw Yami Bakura staring at you when the Pharaoh wasn't paying attention... Did he..."

"Have a thing for me? Unfortunately yes. He was actually the man who told Seth's father to send guards to kill me." Miercoln said looking sad.

"Wait... Seth? You mean Priest Seto? What's he got to do with anything?" Clare inquired while she heard the rest of them to wake up.

"Well I can't tell you at the moment, but I better let you wait until after we help Mai, unless you're friend Raen saved her."

"I hope she did." Clare said as she put the mirror away in order to join in the conversation.

"Hey, I can't fall asleep anyway, so whatever." Clare said.

Than the infamous scream happened.

"She _still_ duels him!" Clare said under her breath.

"What was that?" Joey yelled.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll face it _together!"_ Yugi said seriously.

Sam began to laugh.

"Yay." Clare said sarcastically doing a "lets go" arm in the air as they ran toward Mai.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- problems with Seto.

As in the episode, they found Mai, who was also accompanied by Raen, and Mai had lost to Panic. Yugi once again saved the day, and Joey still did the holding up of the star chips from Mai, which made Clare and Sam giggle non-stop.

"What is up with you two?" Tristan asked noticing their giggling.

However, they just kept looking at the cuteness that is Joey and Mai, and kept on giggling.

Finally, it was time to go to bed finally. Clare would not go to sleep, because she was not tired, and wanted to talk to Miercoln. Sam was too tired to wait for the evilness to show up, so she went to sleep.

"Ok, why can't we duel Kaiba instead of Joey." Clare argued with Miercoln.

"Because it's not worth it..."

"Not worth it! What the hell do you mean! He's an asshole!"

"He's not that bad! He's not as bad as Dartz, or Yami Bakura!"

"Still... HE... IS ... AN ... ASSHOLE!!! He doesn't even believe in anything we say to him. He has no friends, he only cares about his company, himself, and Mokuba, How the hell can you defend him!"

"_You're_ just in denial." Miercoln smiled.

"DENILE!" Clare screamed practically at the top of her lungs, but than realized that she was waking people up, so she lowered her voice. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I hate Kaiba. Kaiba is an asshole. How can you still defend him... what do you think that I am in denial about?"

However, Miercoln did not answer her question, because the helicopter has flown in.

"Sure, run away and leave me with the idiot!" Clare said under her breath to the compact mirror as she put it away.

"Oh joy." Sam said waking up, and hearing the helicopter.

"Hey, some of us are tryin' to get some shut-eye, you insensitive jerk!" Joey yelled.

"What is that?" Tea asked. "It's Kaiba!"

"What's he doin' here!" Joey said.

"I don't know, but it looks like he means buis..." however, before Tristan could finish his sentence, Clare and Sam had both attempted to shove him off the cliff, but Miercoln took over, and held Sam back, (and obviously Clare as well.)

"Hey! I wanna push him off the cliff! The IDIOT!!!" Sam yelled.

"Calm down Samantha!" She told her.

"I don't know who you're trying to be, but I don't think I ever heard of a nine year old seriously hurting someone." Kaiba sneered.

"That's it!" Joey said as Miercoln had to hold them both back.

"I don't have time for this..." Kaiba said.

However, Miercoln had Kaiba's deck for safe keeping, so she went to him.

"You can't possibly duel without you're deck now can you?" she said to him with a smirk.

"Thanks..." Kaiba said looking strangely to her. Than he spotted Yugi. "I haven't seen you since our duel Yugi." He than turned to Miercoln, but something strange happened. He got tongue-tied. Seto Kaiba, the man who can do anything business-like, got tongue-tied. He said words, but they didn't seem together, and all jumbled up. Joey and Sam looked at each other and exchanged strange looks. Finally, he turned away from her and walked on. "You'll be compensated for your troubles. You and Yugi."

"Actually Kaiba, I was thinking that since we're all headed for Pegasus' castle, you could stick with us..."Yugi began.

"Yugi, that's not a good idea..." Raen said.

"Don't be so naive." Kaiba said.

"Told ya." Raen said, as Sam and Joey began to pry themselves out of Miercoln's grasp so that they could get to Kaiba.

"This isn't just a game for me Yugi. I'm going after Pegasus to save my brother. Not so I can win some silly prize. Have fun with you're tournament." Kaiba finished as he went off.

"But... Kaiba..." Yugi began.

"That snobby little..." Joey said, but Sam interrupted.

"Kaiba, you snobby little rich boy! Come face us like a man!" She said struggling so hard to get out of Miercoln's grip.

"I don't have time for little runts like you!" Kaiba retorted.

"Kaiba, I wish you would understand..." Miercoln started.

"There's no use tryin' that Clare!" Sam yelled at her.

"Well it's better than both of you making fools of yourselves!" Miercoln said.

"Hey, I'm _saving _my brother from that humiliation that Kaiba does."

"Wait... what humiliation?" Joey asked angrily. "What, you think I can't take him?"

"Of coarse not Joey..."

"Than why..."

"OH quit your whining." Kaiba said annoyed. "I have better things to do than to listen to you."

"Hey, don't you walk out like that!" Clare said. (She was back!) "Come back here you pompous son of a bitch!" she said now grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "If you wanna 'test' your new system on someone, it's gonna be me!"

"Escuse me?" Kaiba said astonished.

"Clare! That's not supposed..." Sam started.

"I don't give a damn what's supposed to happen. I want to duel Kaiba, and I'm not letting you stop me!" Clare said. As the action was suddenly converted toward Clare, Kaiba was looking at Clare strangely again. What made her so different in his eyes? She's just a stupid armature girl, and nothing special.

"But Clare..." Sam said.

"What's going on Seto?" came a voice from the forest. "I thought I heard familiar voices..."

"GET THE HELL OUT FABIAN!!!!" Clare snarled. "YOU HAVE NO BUISINESS HERE! YOU HAVE ALL TEN APPARENTLY, SO LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Cause I'd rather lead my brother and you to the castle..."

"YOU KNOW THERE'S NO WAY HE'LL BE ABLE TO STAY WITHOUT FACING YUGI FIRST! YOU IDIOT!!!"

"This is a waste of time." Kaiba said suddenly. "Fabian, why can't you just leave Clare alone for once in your life." He said walking away.

Everyone stared at Kaiba like he was an alien. Why the hell was he defending Clare? Joey couldn't take it anymore.

"You ain't goin' anywhere until I duel you."

"NO, I'm dueling you! You arrogant idiot!" Sam said finally.

"Fine, I'll beat a nine-year old like you any day."

And than the duel went on again. As like before, the Blue Eyes defeated the Guardian Angel Joan, and Sam was left defeated.

"You geeks weren't even worth my time." Kaiba said as he walked away.

"No you don't idiot!" Clare said running after him.

"You ass hole! You know that kind of behavior is exactly why you will never have friends and even more, a girlfriend..." Clare said, but suddenly, Miercoln took over out of breath apparently from trying to hold her back. Kaiba looked at her strange, and without a word, Kaiba went to leave again.

"Hold on Seto, I'm sorry about Clare..." Miercoln said catching him by the arm.

"Oh, this is that other personality right? Leave me alone." He said to leave again.

"Hold on for Christ's sake! Hear me out at least." Miercoln said to him in desperation.

"Why do I need to hear anything from anybody right now? I need to..."

"Save Mokuba, I know, but believe me, you won't get far without those damn star chips." Miercoln said raising them up.

"But I'm not here to play this stupid game."

"I know that, but Pegasus will not allow you to duel him without them."

"And you know this how?" Kaiba said in disbelief.

"The same way your brother knew that we were going to show up earlier to get Yugi's grandfather."

"I don't believe you."

"Will you stop swimming in the river in Egypt Seto? It's not going to get you far..." she said suddenly pushing him up against a tree, and standing on her toes in order to be face to face with him. "Clare won't admit it, but she likes you more than you could ever imagine. And I'm here to help the two of you..." she said as she kissed Kaiba. To the amazement of most people who know about what Kaiba is all about, he kissed her back. He was tense at first, but than melted into the kiss, and held her close. However, Clare broke free...

"EW!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" she said as she backed away very quickly out of his embrace. "NOW I NEED A BREATH MINT!! LISTORINE! ANYTHING TO GET KAIBA-GERMS OUT OF MY MOUTH!!!! EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Clare ran back to the others, leaving Kaiba stunned and confused.

"Whatever." He thought finally. "I can't deal with this right now. I need to save Mokuba." Kaiba than left for the castle.

When Clare came back, she was welcomed with confusion.

"Hey, what happened?" Sam asked since Clare had a disgusted look on her face. "Uh… nothing… he was just being an asshole as usual… WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" she said turning to Fabian. "GO FOLLOW YOU'RE BROTHER!!!" She yelled at her ex.

"Fine." He said going in for a kiss, however, Miercoln punched him.

"She said 'NOW' idiot!" she said angry.

He left without a word. Later on, when they took a nap, Clare was up talking, or rather… arguing with Miercoln far away from her friends' ears.

"But… KAIBA!!! Why the hell did you make me _kiss_ him! That's wrong on so many levels!" Clare yelled into the lake she was talking to Miercoln through.

"You and he are…" she started, but Clare yelled at her.

"Are _what?_ It's disgusting enough that I still have that taste in my mouth!" Clare said.

"You're meant to be with him alright!" Miercoln said.

"I'm… what!" Clare said in angered shock.

"Meant to be!" Miercoln repeated.

"How the hell does that work out? I hate his guts! I thing you're just making this all up… hold on… You had a thing for Priest Seto didn't you?!" Clare said just realizing what she thinks.

"Well I'd prefer you call him Seth so that they don't get confused." Miercoln smiled.

"I don't see how that has to do with me! If you want to relive you're days with him, take someone else's body! I don't want to go for Kaiba…"

"It's not that simple." Miercoln interrupted. "You see, unlike the millennium items, you're armband is only meant for you. That necklace that went with it was Seth's. When the right moment comes, I will give it to Seto, and we can be reunited."

"You _better_ not use my body for sex!" Clare remarked. Miercoln just laughed and went on.

"I know, but you see it was meant for you, because you are my reincarnation. And Seto is obviously Seth's. So it wouldn't work if I went to someone else."

"Still… what makes you think I'm meant for Kaiba of all people?"

"Because I had a vision of our reincarnations together, and they would be at the time that the Pharaoh came to the chosen one. In my vision, you were pregnant, and Seto was holding you." She finished.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Clare said, however, she heard the bushes behind her, and she looked to see Sam greeting her.

"Clare? Who are you talking to?" Sam asked looking around.

"Uh… no one!" she said startled.

"ok… well come on… we gotta go let Joey duel those creeps." She said motioning them all who were awake.

"Alright… do you think I should give him some of my zombie cards?" Clare asked.

"No… he'll be fine." Sam smiled.

They went on, and than Joey ran away to "stalk them."

"Hey, I'll be right back." Clare said to Sam.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm following Joey, and finding where the cave is. Than I'm coming back to tell you, so just stay here." She replied.

"Wait! I wanna come!" Sam said, however, she already ran off. "Guys, stay here. I'll be right back." She said running after her, with Clare not knowing about it.

When Sam got to where Clare was, she saw that Joey was unconscious, and they spotted her. However, her other personality took over.

"What makes you think we're gonna let you go?" one of them said to her.

Sam was about to interfere when the other personality said, "Because you all have no right to of seen me." She said with a grin. She than lifted her hand to them, and said something strange, like in a different language or something. A light flashed, and they were suddenly going the other way without seeing Clare. Sam couldn't believe it. She knew something was going on, but she didn't know what… now she did. Her best friend Clare had a Yami, but how did she when she didn't posses any millennium items? Than she remembered that she obtained an asp armband from Egypt, in England. This must be a totally different person who can do magic. But than again, Yugi didn't have any special powers other than bringing people to the Shadow realm, same with Bakura and Marrick.

As she saw her turn into Clare again, she saw her take out her compact mirror, and congratulate her other self for the thing that she just did. The other person than talked to her back. Sam didn't want her to know she was there, so she kept her distance following Clare. They finally found the cave, and Sam hid while Clare/ Miercoln rushed back. Sam realized that she wouldn't know where she went, so she tried to rush to the gang before she got there. However, during the rush, she ran into Clare.

"Did you follow me?" Clare asked startled.

"What… no…. I just…." She said stuttering.

"You saw didn't you…" Clare asked defeated.

"Saw what?" Sam asked playing dumb.

"My Yami… we sensed you when we wore away those jerks." She said.

"Oh…" Sam said

"Promise you won't tell anyone! She doesn't want anyone to know for some bizarre reason." Clare asked of her friend.

"Of course not." Sam smiled.

They ran to the gang, found the cave, and got through sooner, because they ran, and Clare popped the balloon boulder sooner. They cheered Joey on as he won, and when Bandit Keith left, Clare went up to him and kneed him right where it hurts, and than told them they better run… They actually got out of the cave first, and Yugi and Joey found two duelists to duel in order to get all ten, without having to duel the stupid paradox brothers.

They finally went up the stares, only to find that jerk Kaiba standing in their way. They than went up to the roof, where Yugi and Kaiba dueled. When Yugi forfeited, Sam and Raen tried to comfort him while Clare went to go against Kaiba.

"You know, I though that was stupid and mean before I actually met you, but now that's worse! You jerk!" she went to punch him, but again, Miercoln took over out of breath from stopping her.

"Go, save you're brother, and leave us alone." Miercoln said. Kaiba looked at her with a shockingly surprised smile, and left.

"Ok… Clare?" Sam asked.

"What? What did she do?" Clare whispered to her.

"Nothing… why?" Sam asked.

"Uh… no reason! Let's just get down, find Mai, and allow Yugi to get better again.

They found Mai, Clare went up instead of Tea, and got the eight star chips, and than they all went to the castle. They all went in due to Mai's flirting, and than watched Kaiba and Pegasus' duel. It turned out that there was more finalists than expected; A.J., who was being clung onto by Alex, Luis, Fabian, and obviously Bandit Keith, Mai, Joey, Yugi, Clare, Sam, and Raen.

When Kaiba lost the match, Miercoln took over, and began to cry, but also have hatred toward Pegasus.

They all got separate rooms, and began to get ready for the next day


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the final duels and than some.

At dinner, Clare was relieved to see that there was a lot of cheesecake, in which she practically ate all of it. Then they got their numbers. They all got different numbers than they got in the show. Yugi got A, Luis got B, Bandit Keith got B, Joey got D, Fabien got E, Clare got F, Mai got G, Sam got H, Raen got I, and finally, A.J. got J. As they saw the board, Clare realized that she had to go against whoever was E.

"Ok, who's E now?" she asked.

"I am sweetie." Fabian said.

"Good, I can officially kick you're ass!" she snickered.

"Get passed my gods first!" he said annoyed.

"Oh I will! Even if I have to give up life points to power up my sphinx!" she said seriously.

"Wait… Mai doesn't have B… she's going against me!" Sam said in shock.

"And I'm going against Yugi!" Luis said.

The matches ended up to be like this: Yugi A vs. Luis B; Bandit Keith C vs. Joey D; Fabien F vs. Clare E; Mai G vs. Sam H; Raen I vs. A.J J.

They all ate their food, and talked. Sam gave Joey the qualifying card.

"Thanks." Joey said hugging his sister.

"Just put it under your pillow." She said in a whisper.

"My god that Cheesecake is good!" Clare said after the feast was done.

"I guess so, you ate the whole pie. Sis." Mai said to her amazed.

"Yea, I wanted some!" Joey said annoyed.

"Too bad Joey, I love my cheesecake!" she said smiling.

They soon were off to bed. On the way, Clare "accidentally" dropped one of her qualifying cards. She made sure that Bandit Keith took that instead.

Clare got to bed, but couldn't sleep. She was talking with Miercoln. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Bakura.

"Bakura? What are you..." however, He turned her into Miercoln again with his millennium ring. "Bakura, why aren't you with Tristan and Tea?" she demanded.

"Well love, that Fabian chap told me what happens to them. I just figured that they can go to the shadow realm, so they won't interfere with my plans."

"Jevos donte deas" Miercoln scoffed as she rushed to stop them from going up to the tower.

Jevos donte deas –"cheaters never win" in Egyptian.

The next morning, they got up as usual, and got ready for the long day of dueling. Before Yugi went up against Luis, the gang got him to believe that Yami does not want to hurt him, but in fact help him, and make him realize Kaiba was a complete ass hole, and he deserved what he was going to get... well that was Clare talking only, but that's besides the point...

Yugi won against Luis, Joey obviously won against Bandit Keith, because of the fact he got disqualified for not having a card Clare and Fabian had a long grueling battle, and finally, Miercoln defeated his "lords" from Yugioh GX, and won with her sphinxes, Sam won against Mai, and Raen won against A.J., who left right away with Alex on his private Jet back to the US.

Than the rest of the Semi finals went as follows, Raen vs. Joey (in which Raen attempted to glomp each red eyes), and Clare vs. Sam. Joey obviously won against Joey, and since Clare took off her arm cuff so that she could fight Sam fairly, Sam beat Clare. Than there was a three person duel. Sam, Joey, and Yugi. Sam was the first to lose, and than obviously Joey. Yugi was finally ready to fight Pegasus, even though the duels took all day.

Obviously, they all wished Yugi luck on the duel. Clare had a weird feeling about Bakura, but she shrugged it off.

"Don't ya think you should put on you're arm band Clare?" Sam asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we'll need her help." She whispered nudging to Bakura.

"Oh, right," she said reluctantly putting it on from her pocket.

As usual, Pegasus did his monologue; the gang was talking about what was going to happen, and Clare starting drifting off to sleep that is until Sam nudged her to show her that the duel was starting. Miercoln suddenly came into Clare when the gang wanted to get a better view and Tristan ran to find Kaiba and Mokuba.

"You go ahead Samantha. I'm dealing with Bakura." Miercoln said to Sam when Miercoln stopped during their walk to the higher balcony.

"What are you going to do? Tristan takes care of it."

"You'll see, just go with your brother." She said running back to Tristan.

Finally, Bakura came in, and Sam had bad feelings as usual. When Pegasus said that is was good as is, she said to herself "cheater!"

Now, back to Tristan. Miercoln decided to surprise Tristan. She made a little noise in a vacant corridor, and freaked Tristan out. She than screamed to scare him as she jumped up, and cracked up when he practically fainted.

"What are you doing here Clare?"

"I'm helping you find Mokuba and Seto... I mean Kaiba..." Miercoln said.

Tristan looked at her weird, but than thanked her, and they were on their way. Miercoln recognized the hallway they were in, so she told him to hide in one of the statues, and so did she. They overheard the conversation, and than Tristan started whining about the armor.

"Quit whining, and get out so you can help me."

"Fine." Tristan said as he got out of the suit.

"Now, it may look like a dead end, but it isn't..." she said smiling as she pulled down the horse head.

"Go ahead." She said as she walked off.

"Where are you going? Aren't you gonna help me?" Tristan called back.

"Mokuba's down there. You can handle him yourself. I'm going to find Kaiba so it's less time wasted." Miercoln said to him.

"What..."

"Just go idiot!" she yelled back and started running. She took out a necklace that was all blue, and held it out.

"Venika Seto!" she said speaking Ancient Egyptian. The necklace than rose from her hand, and slowly moved away from her. She followed it grinning.

Meanwhile back at the duel, Sam was giving dirty looks at Croquet, and Bakura. She decided to do something about it. "I'm going with you Bakura."

"I don't need help; I can find him on my own." Bakura said trying to stay nice.

"Believe me, you need help." Sam said as he started to fun away.

"Come on sis! Yugi needs you too!" Joey said to her.

"I know, but believe me, Tristan needs me more." Sam said running after Bakura.

"I know what you're up to Bakura!" Sam said running after him.

"So you do, but that won't stop me!" Yami Bakura said to her running even more. Than they got to the dead end, and since Sam remembered which way, she ran that way with Bakura now running behind her. Sam ran into the two thugs and Tristan, and she gained speed, and kicked them both where it hurt.

"Wow, remind me never to make you angry Sam." Tristan said in amazement. Than Bakura came in out of breath.

"You... you..." Bakura said angrily toward Sam. One of the men was going toward their cell phones, but Sam quickly took it and smashed it, than did the same with the other one.

"_I_ just saved our buts!" Sam said happily to Bakura.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

Suddenly the men were getting up.

"Now would be a good time to use your shadow power moron." Sam said to Bakura.

Bakura did that binding thing, and they than ran away. As they started running up the steps, Tristan began asking Bakura questions, but Sam stopped him, and told him that she'd tell him later, with Bakura very mad in the back. Than they started running up the stairs to the dead end to the outside.

"Tristan STOP!" Sam said grabbing him before they got to the opening. "It's a dead end, not way around..." Sam sighed. "I guess this is the only way I'm OK with the Shadow Realm." She said looking to Bakura who was snickering.

"Than why did you follow me?" Bakura asked.

"So that you don't do what you almost did..." she said as the guards came running up the steps...

Meanwhile, Miercoln was successfully getting away from the guards, and found Kaiba's cell. She put an enchantment on the guard to open the cell without raising alarm. She than made him fall into a deep sleep. She walked into the cell, and put the necklace that lead her to him around his neck. Suddenly, he came back to life, but was no longer Seto Kaiba, but Seth from Pharaoh Atem's time.

"What... where am I... Miercoln! My love!" He said as he saw Miercoln holding him.

"I missed you so much darling!" She said as she kissed him passionately. Than she pulled away slowly. "There isn't time to explain much, but this is all I can say. You must share this body with a man named Seto Kaiba. He is not at all like you, and does not believe in magic or anything. When the time is right you will be able to help him understand, but for now I must not let you inhabit this body."

"I feel like I've waited forever, why must we wait any longer!"

"Because, I cannot let them know too early about us. The whole story will be ruined if I do, and I cannot do that."

"If we must, but I cannot wait to see you again." Seth said kissing Miercoln one more time. Than Miercoln took off the necklace as Kaiba's body fell to the floor. She took out a mirror.

"Clare, you must take Kaiba to the others."

"Me! Why me! I'm weak and..."

"A girl? I can give you strenth to hold him, but I cannot stand being with his body any longer." Miercoln said dramatically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Clare said angrily, but Miercoln did not answer. She attempted to life Kaiba up, he was heavy, but Miercoln's spirit helped her be able to carry him and guide her to where she needed to be next...

Back to Bakura drama... After Bakura took care of the guards, Sam immediately kicked Bakura where it hurts.

"Alright, I helped you find them, and we needed you're help, but give us OUR Bakura back asshole."

"What if I don't want to you little twerp!" Bakura said to Sam pushing her aside roughly to the wall, and than using his millennium ring to send her to the shadow realm.

"So what is it going to be mortal? Are you going to hand over Mokuba willingly, or do I have to conjure something to consume you're soul!"

"Forget it! No way!"

"You know I have the power to back up my threats... hand him over this instant, or I'll dispatch you to the graveyard too."

"Not if I can help it Bakura." Miercoln's voice came from the background. Tristan immediately fell unconscious. So that Miercoln would not be remembered in his mind.

"You are not going anywhere idiot."

"Ah my love, why must you always be so... Seth! You brought him here!" Bakura said as he saw Kaiba's body lying behind her.

"I'm here to save both, idiot, now, bring Samantha back to this Earth, and no one gets hurt." Miercoln said in a cold voice.

"No, she belongs there."

"You asked for it darling." Miercoln said in an even colder voice. "Virate shadok realis Samantha krrok yemal!" She said, and Sam instantly came back from the shadow realm.

"Wow, thanks Miercoln." Sam said to her.

"No problem, now stand back," She said turning to Bakura. "Sentinel ring vikarous evite!" and suddenly the Millennium ring detached from Bakura, and flew into Miercoln's hand, leaving Bakura breathless.

Clare suddenly returned, and Tristan woke up.

"What the..." Tristan said.

"Bakura's Yami must've knocked you out, glad to see you're better." Clare said smiling. "I'll take Mokuba from here, you take Kaiba."

"Wait... how did Kaiba get here?" Tristan said as he handed Mokuba over.

"Don't even ask... Just don't ask." Clare said annoyed.

"Tell Miercoln thanks for me." Sam said under her breath.

"She said 'you're welcome'" Clare said smiling with Tristan lugging around Kaiba, and Bakura dazed in the background.

They finally got back to the dueling arena, and saw that the shadow game has begun. Tristan explained the story, and obviously Joey complained about Kaiba, but Clare would just say that she didn't know why she was carrying him. They all went to the bubble of the shadow realm, and Sam told them that the only way to help them is to join hands and reach out to him... (But she did it in less words, and less annoying than Tea.) They all helped Yugi, and finally the match was over. Sam and Clare wanted to hear Pegasus say "Darn you Yugi Mutou, you and you're karebos," but they obviously could not hear it.

"Dude, I'm not jumping for joy, this isle is too thin for me." Sam said.

"Me neither." Clare said grinning.

They went up to the balcony with Yugi, and they went out as usual, and finally, Kaiba and Mokuba woke up, and as usual, Kaiba did not thank anyone, and just cared about himself as if he had a pole shoved up his...

Bakura still obtained the millennium eye, and they all left Duelist Kingdom. When they met with Rebecca, Clare reluctantly gave the untorn blue eyes back, even though she wanted to keep it so badly. Rebecca became friends with them all as well. Oh, and not to mention Mai bought a house in Domino so that Clare and Sam could live, and so that Joey could come over once in a while as well. Mai obviously went away to do more tournaments, but she kept the house in her name so that they didn't have to worry about anything since they were minors. Life was gonna be great...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –the first virtual world

_Clare was sitting in an old movie theater that had a big stage in front of it. The movie playing was "Dirty Dancing." She looked to her right, and Seto Kaiba was sitting there with his usual sour puss face. _

_"I can dance better than that." He said in an annoyed tone of voice._

_"Yea right, you don't even smile, how can you do that?" Clare said also annoyed._

_"I'll show you." He said getting up. The movie suddenly turned into "Mask of Zorro," at the point where Alijandro Murrieta was doing the Tango with Elena. Kaiba stuck out his hand and Clare took it smirking as if he was not going to do anything special. Suddenly they were both dressed as the characters (which was odd with Kaiba without the trench coat) and in the same room. They did every move exactly as it was in the movie. At the end, Kaiba was in an intimate stance with Clare, and they were back in the movie theater in the middle of the stage with no one else in the room. They were about to kiss..._

"CLARE!" Sam said yelling at the top of her lungs, "We gotta go or we'll be late for school!"

Clare groaned as she slowly got up to get out of bed. She went to the table near her bed, and put her arm cuff on, and than her uniform. They finally got to school, and it was amazing that they weren't late. Clare didn't say one word about her dream of Kaiba. She was relieved that Fabian decided to live at Kaibacorp with his brothers instead of going back to Domino High. That night, there was a storm.

"Put it on my tab Gramps." Joey said.

"Wait... dejavo..." Clare said...

"Your tab's past due Joey." Grandpa said.

"Than put it on Tristan's" Joey said.

"Oh god, cue Mokuba..." Sam said.

At that moment, the door burst open, and Mokuba showed up.

"At least Ninja-rat ain't here." Clare said to herself.

"Please, please help me..." Mokuba said weakly.

They brought Mokuba in, and he told the story, but with one key difference; Fabian was an idiot and decided to get himself captured as well. After the story, they all ran to Kaibacorp. Clare didn't like the idea of running, but she did it anyway. When they arrived at the place, they found that they did not have three, but five pods.

"Oh, I guess who's gonna go in there huh?" Clare said sarcastically.

"I guess me, you, Joey, Yugi and Mokuba." Sam said.

"Hey, what about me!" Tristan said.

"You don't even know how to duel." Miercoln said.

"What..." Sam said under her breath.

"Clare can't stand this." She said whispering.

"Alright, let's do this! Take care of by beautiful bod Tristan!" Joey said.

"Yea, whatever." Tristan said.

They all went under, and were now on their way to save Kaiba. They began walking though the grave yard.

"It's real enough for me." Joey said as zombies arose from the ground.

"I got it!" Miercoln said. She wanted to save as much life points for everyone as possible. "I us SHIELD AND SWORD Spell card! And Summon my only Blue Eyes White Dragon!" she said as she switched their attack points to zero, and destroyed them all with her Blue Eyes.

"Show off." Sam said snickering.

"Come on lets go on." Yugi said.

They than went on again. They followed the fairy, and went to town.

"So, what do we do now?" Yugi asked them.

"Well, we win those chickens so we can go across the desert." Clare said now that Miercoln made her show again.

"Their Niwatoris Clare." Sam said giggling at the fact that it was just like Joey and Mai later on.

"Whatever." Clare said in a bad mood because of Miercoln yelling at her for not being there with her friends.

They went to the coliseum, and Joey got the mask and cape.

"... But so will the champ when he sees the skills that I have."

Clare giggled, and snickered "or she..."

The duel went on, and than they de-masked themselves. Clare jumped out of her seat, and ran to hug her sister.

"Joey... Clare! Sam, Yugi, and Mokuba, what are you doing here?"

"He he... she said Joey first..." Clare said to Sam secretly. As usual, they did their talk, Mai got the Niwatori, and they all ran away. They rode the Niwatoris across the dessert.

"Their kinda cute." Clare said.

"Yea, they are." Mai said.

They than ran into the giant worm, and the pretty red eyes beat it. They than were on their way to the temple.

"Go Drumsticks!" Joey yelled.

"Uh, guys, Joey named his chicken." Mai said.

"It's a Niwatori Mai!" Joey said.

"Whatever." Mai retorted.

"Oh my god..." Sam said grinning.

They went on, and arrived at the temple.

"Come on; let's go before we lose all three of the Kaiba brothers!" Joey said.

"Aw, wouldn't that be a tragedy..." Clare said under her breath.

They ran in after Mokuba. They got to the maze, and Joey ran to meet the girl who screamed.

"Watch where you're going Joey, god, he'd do anything to meet at girl." Mai said. "I guess he realizes I'm really out of his league."

Clare and Sam burst out giggling.

"What?" Mai asked bewildered.

"Nothing sis..." Clare said between laughs.

They than ran from the Lybereth tanks, and followed the fairy to the princess, saved her, etc.

"Alright, I know how to beat this guy, I'm using my Great Sphinx Teleia, and take away 500 of my life points so that I can make it have 6000 attack points, and it's done." Clare said.

"Great going, now you only have 1500 life points." Sam said to Clare

"It doesn't matter. I hate it here"

The story went on as usual, and they were now all getting ready to go to fight.

"Wow!" Clare said, "I look like Xena!"

"Whatever" Sam said snickering.

Finally, Mokuba was taken instead of the princess, and they were on their way on the flying machine, and ready to save the Kaibas. The whole battle sequence took place, and than Yugi had that dramatic scene where the fairy died for him. Finally the battle was over, and they were saving Kaiba, Fabian, and Mokuba. They got past everything, and finally found Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Oh, it's you." Clare said annoyed as ever. One would say it was just Clare, but than again, the dream she had the night before did not help much.

The usual things went on, and than the five headed dragon came in. Clare summoned her blue eyes, Kaiba his, and Fabian his. They reluctantly fused them so that they would have Blue Eyes Ultimate. Miercoln soon took over, and told Mai to summon Harpy's Pet Dragon instead because of the only Dragon's rule. The usual stuff goes on, and even though there's an Ultimate Blue Eyes, it couldn't defeat the Legendary Dragon. After Joey was done, Sam went against it herself with her blue eyes, but it didn't work, and it defeated her. Than Mai was defeated, leaving Kaiba, Yugi, Fabian, and Miercoln. After Kaiba became stubborn again, she let Clare take over, and she yelled at him...

"You selfish, pompous son of a bitch! If you don't listen to Yugi, Their gonna take Mokuba. Now let him combine with our Ultimate Dragon, so that we can win early."

"She's right; we need him to help us." Fabian said.

"Fine." Kaiba said. And than they combined the dragons, and his soldier, and they finally beat the legendary dragon.

They woke up in front of everyone, and finally got Mai, Joey, and Sam back.

"Hey, no fair! You helped beat the Dragon!" Sam said.

Clare chuckled. "It helps to have a Blue Eyes. You used Red Eyes."

"Yes, and you were very sexy...ow!" Fabian began, but Miercoln kicked him where it hurts.

"Don't do that again idiot." Kaiba said suddenly. Everyone stared at him, but than he saw the exit portal, and started to leave.

"Hey asshole, say thank you for a change!" Clare yelled at him.

"I...I didn't want your help." Kaiba said "But I will offer you, Yugi and my brother gratitude. We made a good team."

"He should not be in the same sentence as me." Clare said under her breath feeling repulsed that he made a compliment for her. They all left. Clare was walking around waiting for everyone to come back after they went to the bathroom, when Kaiba came out of the bushes. And dragged her away.

"I wanted to say thank you..."

"Tell it to Yugi and Joey first." Clare said angrily. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't even go in there to help."

"Why Wheeler?"

"Because JOEY was the one who said we had to rush to save all of you. And you ain't the least bit grateful." Clare said angrily, "Now let me go, I have better things to do than hang around you."

"Come on, you really don't mean that with those losers..."

"Their NOT losers! Their FRIENDS! And believe it or not, if you weren't too arrogant, they'd be yours so you weren't so much a loser..." but before Clare could rant any more, Kaiba grabbed her, and kissed her. She struggled, but than gave in. It was not until she heard them calling for her that she pushed him away.

"You'll never have me as long as you're as you are now KAIBA." Clare finished as she went to her friends. Obviously, her dream meant more than fantasy. It means a subconscious love for Seto Kaiba... but that will come out in time...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- From Duke to the Rare Hunters.

Clare finally got back to the others after that horrible kiss from Kaiba. She did not say one thing to the others about it either. She did not dare to let anyone know. Over the next few days, Clare decided to forget about this, by going out with Bakura. He was very sweet to her, and she had her armband on so that Miercoln could control Yami Bakura from coming out. Bakura was very sweet and adorable. Clare knew that it wasn't a very good match, but she kind of felt bad for him in the show.

She wanted to do anything to get her mind off Kaiba. When Duke came to town, she did many things to make him seem like an asshole. She also proceeded to beat up the cheerleaders along with Sam who tried to treat Joey like a dog. Finally, Yugi beat him, and he became friends with the gang.

The day of the soccer game, Bakura walked with Clare, but Clare was walking supper slow, because she REALLY hated sports. She than recognized the route they were going. They saw Yugi ready to hand over the Millennium Puzzle to Marrick's servant. Clare ran and stopped him. She than told him the whole reasoning for it, and Miercoln soon came out to protect them from Marrick's wrath.

"Tell you're master that we're going to see him at Battle City, so leave us alone now!" Miercoln said. "Come on, we better go." She said pushing them to the game. When she felt they were out of danger, Clare came out again.

"Ok... Miercoln saved you right?" Clare said.

"Yep, that guy was creepy." Tea said.

"I know, but hey, at least you didn't end up in the hospital from fumes from the fire." Clare said as they walked to the game.

Sam was relieved to hear that it was all taken care of, and that they could relax at least for a little while.

While Joey was talking about seeing Serenity, Sam came out of no where, and said she'd be there to help. That obviously helped him feel a whole lot better. When Yugi went on find out about Yami's past, Clare and Sam decided to eavesdrop. They obviously laughed at Yami's reaction to switching and leaving him with Tea.

Finally, they decided to play another game when Tea took on Johnny Steps.

"I have his combo by the way." Clare said lazily as got beat by Sophitia, Sam's favorite character in Soul Caliber.

"Wow, amazing... Ha ha, I beat you AGAIN!" Sam said. "Sophitia rocks!"

Finally the dance duel was over, and here came the trouble... when Johnny accepted the duel with Yami, Clare came out of no where...

"Dude, who would _want_ to go on a date with you?" Clare said.

"Nice goin' Clare. You blew our cover!" Sam said.

"You were with us the whole time?" Tea asked.

"Kinda, when you were dancing we were playing Soul Caliber." Sam said. "We only followed so that we could help cheer you on in you're duel."

"Well... alright than..." Yami said looking a little embarrassed.

They went to Kaiba Corp, and obviously Clare felt a little uncomfortable, but she didn't show it. As usual, Yami won for Tea, and they all rejoiced.

When they got to the Museum, Miercoln suddenly took over. They went down, and found the stone with Seth and Yami on it. While Yami was questioning himself about it, Miercoln went up to it, and even though she did not touch it, she put her hand over it as if she was longing to it.

"Seth..." she moaned as she stared into the stone.

"My pharaoh, I have been expecting you..." Ishizu said. They all looked behind them, and Sam got excited, because she liked her. She looked to all of them, and was about to say something to Miercoln, but she put a finger to her mouth to silence her.

"Who are you?" Yami asked her.

"I am Ishizu, and I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these ancient carvings, using the magic of my millennium necklace."

"Another Millennium Item!" Yami said.

"Like you're Millennium puzzle, this necklace affords me certain powers. With it, I have gazed 5000 years into the past, to a time where evil sorcerers threatened to destroy the entire world. However, there was one king who possessed a magic powerful enough to stop this evil threat."

"And who was this king?"

"The Pharaoh who saved the world was you Yami, and the time has come once again to save mankind again."

"To rescue mankind from what? How do you know the world is in danger of being destroyed again?"

"My Millennium necklace also shows me visions of the future, Oh my Pharaoh, the events of the past will occur once again, and that same great evil will return to threaten us..."

While this all was going on, Sam was curious to what Miercoln was doing. Throughout the whole speech, she was staring at Seth on the stone. Did any of this have to do with her? Is that why she was sent here along with her and Clare and unfortunately Fabian? Was she part of an untold part of the story that the makers of the anime/manga failed to mention? Whatever it was, Sam wanted to help if she could. After all, she was Clare's best friend.

"But that means he was the ancient evil sorcerer!" Tea said.

"No he wasn't!" Miercoln said suddenly getting out of the daze and in tears.

"Clare? Are you ok?" Yami asked her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine Yami. I just... never mind..." she said suddenly running out of the museum to get some fresh air.

Clare did not switch, because Miercoln took off the arm band. She was standing outside crying. Sam soon came out to her.

"Are you Ok Miercoln? You sounded a little shaken up, what's with you and Seth?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing Samantha. There is no need to worry about me." Miercoln responded. She than took out her arm band, and put it on again, switching with Clare.

"OK... what happened? Why was she crying?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me." Sam said with a strange look on her face. "When Tea asked if Yami was to fight Kaiba to save the world, she got all defensive."

"Oh..." Clare said as she took off the arm band to ensure that she does not switch again.

Later on, they got their invites to Battle City. Obviously, Clare got one, and she was pissed off. Sam and Joey obviously didn't, and Raen did. Alex and AJ were now in America, so they didn't know about it. When Joey kept complaining, and kissed the card, Raen did the same as well as Clare. Sam shook her head and the rest as well. When they got to the store to register, the guy had 6 duel disks left, not just three. Obviously Joey and Sam were "not qualified," but when he saw the rare cards in their decks they were "qualified." Clare was a five star, and she was pissed yet again. Raen was a four star like Joey, so he qualified as well.

Than on the way home, Joey started to leave to go to the hospital.

"Wait Joey! I'm coming too!" Sam exclaimed.

"Alright, see ya later guys!" Joey exclaimed.

"Be careful." Clare whispered to Sam.

"Don't worry, I have Joan on my side." She winked at her.

"Alright, but call my cell if you need me, I know you have one." Clare said.

"I will don't worry!" Sam said running after Joey.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, uh..." suddenly Miercoln took over. "We're going to follow them."

"Why? Their just going to see Serenity..." Tea said.

"Because they run into rare hunters, people who are trying to get people with rare cards in the tournament." Miercoln said.

"Uh... are you sure we should be doing this? Because we have a Red Eyes as well Clare..." Raen said.

"Yes, but I have sphinxes... come on..." Miercoln said.

They ran to follow them, and kept quiet. As usual, the rare hunters showed up, but there were four instead of five. When one of them talked, they realized it was none other than Fabian.

"Wait, I know that voice..." Sam said going toward him and taking the hood off. "Fabian!"

"Hello Chihuahua..." however, he could not finish the sentence, because she kicked him hard where it hurts.

"Whatever happened to staying with your family idiot?" Miercoln said from the shadows.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I had a feeling that there was going to be more than three hunters." Miercoln said.

"Come on, we came for the Red Eyes, not let's get this duel over with..." the leader said.

"Alright, well there's a little bit of new rules, four against three I'm guessing." Fabian said coldly.

"No, more like five against four." Yugi said when he and Raen walked through the shadows.

"Well, looks like we're prepared aren't we? Well how about this than, you against me my love..." Fabian said to Miercoln.

"I'd love to, "Miercoln smiled as she put her duel disk on, the other three rare hunters were forced to duel Joey, Raen, and Sam. Another rule was to not duel Yugi.

Obviously Miercoln won against Fabian, winning one of his blue eyes, Sam won, winning some random rare card, and Raen won winning a random card. Unfortunately, Joey still lost his duel, and unwillingly gave up his Red Eyes. He did not get beaten up, but they raced him to the hospital room, and explained why he was late, while everyone else went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Battle City tournament...in a nut shell.

"TRISTAN! I'LL KICK YOU"RE LYIN BUT!" Joey yelled suddenly waking everyone in the house up.

"Oh god," Sam yawned. "He called the room this early?" she said stretching.

"Yea, we should have known that he probably checked up on her in the morning, why did we let him stay with us again?" Clare said in her usual "I'm not a morning person" tone of voice.

"Because our dad is an asshole, and your sister said it was OK remember?" Sam said annoyed at her. "Well, we better get our decks in order, or we'll be late."

"OH yea, I'm so happy I won that Blue Eyes!" Clare said taking out her two blue eyes white dragon cards from under her pillow and kissing them.

"Right, Miercoln won them." Sam said under her breath.

"Shut up! She knows how much I love them that's all," She said to her. "Besides, when I beat Fabian again, I'll have all three." Clare said with an evil grin.

"You're hopeless..." Sam said giggling. "I hope you don't kiss them too much, Kaiba might get jealous..."

"What do you mean by that? It's not like he likes me... or ANYONE! He's an idiot, and all he cares about is himself, Mokuba, apparently Fabian, and the company. So what's the deal bringing him up? He's a stupid..." Clare began ranting, but Sam interrupted.

"I was just saying that he'd get jealous and think that Blue Eyes was cheating on him with you. That's all." Sam said with a weird expression on her face. "What's with you? Every time we talk about Kaiba you get all whiggy?"

"It's nothing, I just hate his guts is all," she said putting the arm band on. She made Miercoln switch.

"Oh dear god," she said looking into the mirror. "Clare, you can't do this all the time you know."

"So," Clare said talking from the other side of the mirror. "I don't care."

Sam laughed. "Well, isn't this familiar? It reminds me of when Yugi switched with Yami..."

"Yes, well, I guess we have to get our decks together now don't we?" Miercoln said annoyed.

"Hey, why does she get all crazy when it comes to Kaiba?" Sam asked her.

"It's personal Samantha; she doesn't want to talk about it, only with me... She just thinks that he reminds him too much of Fabian, that's why she hates him..." She said covering for what she just said.

"Oh, yea, I guess I can see that..." Sam said. There were not any more words, and they got their decks together and got ready to go.

They all got to the place early, and Clare and Mai had their usual hugging fest.

"So, how's the place I got you?"

"It's great; it's OK that Joey practically lives there right? I mean he's Sam's brother after all." Clare asked.

"Of course." Mai smiled as Joey and Sam walked in. Than the other duelists they knew arrived. Right when Mako came in, Clare spoke to him.

"Mako, you know I'm gonna duel you first right?" Clare said in confidence.

"Of Course, but I will beat you with my..."

"Monsters of the deep, I know hun, but I want that Kraken, and I'm dueling you for it. If I lose, you can take my Fenrir."

"Agreed." Mako said to her.

"You'd actually give up Fenrir?" Sam said in amazement.

"Anything to get that Kraken, besides," she said in a whisper, "I have two anyway." She grinned.

"Alright than..." Sam said.

They walked on for a while, and Clare did not loose site of Mako.

"Greetings Duelists, Welcome to Battle City." Kaiba's voice rang everywhere, and Clare got pissed off.

"Huh? Where's his voice coming from?" Mai asked.

"Uh... look up if you _want_ to see him." Clare said refusing to look up.

"Yea, who would want to look at his ugly face?" Sam asked herself.

Kaiba made his speech, and than Joey ran to get to the Rare Hunter, Yugi still went against him, and still won. Meanwhile, Miercoln was dueling Mako for Clare, and won, so Clare obtained the Kraken. Afterward, there was much rejoicing as she jumped up and down with the Kraken card in her grasp.

"You're a dork Clare." Sam said.

"I know, but at least there are no Jack Sparrow cards, or whoever has them would get eaten... again." Clare said.

"Oh god..." Sam said shaking her head.

"Alright, who next..." Clare said, but than heard people talking about Joey dueling Espa Ropa. So, as usual, she followed them, and got the little brothers of his to stop so that they had a fair duel from the beginning, obviously, Joey won. Sam than found some random person to duel, and won. Raen than showed up and announced that she already had all six, and she wanted to hang out with them. Time went on; a Clare got three more random cards from people, so she just had to go up against one more person. So did Sam.

Clare went looking for Bakura, because she knew he should be around there somewhere. She suddenly ran into Kaiba.

"Oh, it's _you."_ She said coldly. "I have five so far, so I'll be seeing you at the semi-finals, goodbye." She said as she walked past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"We have to talk." He said.

"About what? You're the one who kissed me. I don't care what you have to say, I'm looking for my _boyfriend_ Bakura." She said trying to walk away, but his grip became tighter.

"Why are you so angry at me? I haven't done anything to you."

"Well Kaiba, number one, you're an asshole, number two, you make fun of Joey and Sam, number three, you're ungrateful toward Yugi, number four you're twin brother is just as bad as you, and possibly worse..."

"Don't you dare compare me to him? He left Kaibacorp to help this guy Marrick. I don't want anything more to do with him."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he said something about helping the enemy, and than left."

"You've got to be kidding me... FABIAN, helping the enemy... wait, Joey and Sam faced rare hunters and Mier... I mean I helped them... Fabian was part of them... you're actually right about something... amazing Kaiba." She than stomped away upset about the news of Fabian betraying them, but also upset that Kaiba thought she wanted to talk to him. Kaiba was about to run after her, when he heard Mokuba's whistle to stop a duelist from taking more than one rare card.

When it was time to save Yugi, Clare and Sam knew exactly where to find Yugi so there was no reason to get Kaiba's help, and Kaiba ran with them. Miercoln took over, and opened the door with her power. They all saw Marrick take over Arcana and talk to him. During his monologue, Miercoln told time to just go, because they know what to do, but Marrick just laughed, and started talking about her past, but she put a spell on them to not hear it. She did a spell to release Arcana of the mind control, and than released her spell, but not realizing that Clare was now weak because whenever she uses magic, she uses part of Clare's energy, which made Clare faint, and Kaiba caught her.

After about twenty minutes later, she woke up suddenly, but found herself in Kaiba's arms...

"LET GO OF ME IDIOT!" she yelled. She got herself down, and realized he was carrying her to the hospital to lie down and rest. None of the others were there except for Mokuba.

"I was just trying to help you." Kaiba said annoyed.

"I don't need you're help! Tristan was with us! He could have carried me! I don't need _you_ to carry me!" she said now walking fast away from him. She than heard Mokuba following her.

"Hey! Why do you treat Seto like that?" he yelled.

"Mokuba, why are you asking me this? You don't know..."

"I know that my brother kissed you." He said. This made Clare go into complete shock.

"Wait, he told you!" Clare said angrily.

"No, I saw you two kissing. I hid in the bushes. Seto doesn't even know that I saw you guys."

"Well, it's none of your concern Mokuba, he kissed me, and that's it. It's not like we're getting together any time soon..." she said walking away.

"Hey, after you guys left, he actually seemed happier."

"That's impossible... we are talking about your brother Seto Kaiba right?" Clare scoffed as she walked away.

"Believe it or not, he has a thing for you Clare..." Mokuba yelled back at her.

They finally caught up with each other at the clock, and Mai was amazed to see that Clare, Raen, and Sam all had six cards already. Yugi also asked if she was alright because of the fainting spell. Mai obviously became alarmed, but Clare explained that it must have been the heat, but she's fine.

The next day, Sam was careful to stay with Joey the whole time, and make sure that Joey did NOT give the duel disk to the kid, but told the kid that he did do what he asked for, but not to tell him that the pest problem didn't work. Joey obviously had no clue what she was talking about, but she let him in on the details. Joey won the duel as usual, and now had four locator cards.

That day, Clare hung out with Yugi the whole day. When the silent one made his appearance, so did Miercoln.

"The rod wasn't yours to begin with idiot."

"Oh yes, it was your beloved Seth's... oops, looks like Yugi overheard me." Marrick replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I just want to duel you and get it over with." Yami said after that comment. Miercoln was happy, because he didn't question her after the duel about Seth. When Kaiba showed up, Miercoln relinquished, and Clare took over. Angry, Clare went to her pocket mirror, and discretely yelled at her.

"What the hell! You always do this to me! Take over for once!"

"No, he's your problem not mine." Miercoln said.

The duel went on, and Yugi won. Clare got annoyed when Kaiba was taunting Yugi, but just looking at Mokuba's face made her not say anything. She hated the fact that she had a soft spot for children. But when he said he wants to duel Yugi now, Clare couldn't take it anymore.

"Kaiba, can't you learn patience? Why can't you wait for the semi-finals?" Clare asked him.

"Because I want to now!" Kaiba said in his usual cold voice.

Clare was about to say something, but Mokuba gave her this look that made her stop in her tracks. Than Marrick decided to talk to them again. Miercoln took over once again.

"Don't even think about it! Samantha won't let you take Joey this time, or Tea, so give up idiot!" she yelled at him.

"What makes you think I'm just taking over them? I may think of taking over four of them." He said, and than he did his usual laugh. His mind dummy fell, and than Yugi ran away. Kaiba than said "running away from a challenge is against Tournament Rules..." Clare took over.

"Kaiba, you are an idiot. This is all the reasons why you will never have any friends." She said now running after Yugi. "Wait Yugi! I know where they are!"

Kaiba scoffed, but Mokuba looked up at him with longing eyes.

"Don't worry about it Mokuba." Kaiba said to him. "I'm going to get Slypher." He said walking away.

"That's not what I'm worried about Seto..." Mokuba said to himself.

Meanwhile, while Yugi and Meircoln were running, they ran into the two... no THREE rare hunters. One of them was Fabian.

"Ah, Fabio... lovely to see you again." Miercoln said sarcastically. Finally Kaiba showed, and there were three against three. However, Fabian did not use his Blue Eyes Deck, because he knew Clare was going to be there, so he brought his GX deck, which included the three Egyptian Lords, which are a different version of the gods. Obviously, Kaiba, Yugi, and Miercoln won. Meaning that Miercoln now had all six.

"Congratulations Clare." Kaiba said to her.

"Thanks... I guess..." Clare said glaring at Mokuba who was grinning. Clare received the Lord who was the equivalent of Ra, the strongest Egyptian God card. However, Miercoln felt that Bakura had made the pact with Marrick.

"Um, Kaiba, where is sector 075?" Miercoln asked.

"Why?" Kaiba asked roughly.

"Because that's where everybody is. You can duel Yugi later. Just have some patience." Meircoln said. "Now show us where it is."

"Fine..." Kaiba said as they all ran to the arena, and joined the crowd, well minus Kaiba; he was bored, so he went off with Mokuba somewhere.

When the duel was finally over, they all got excited because of Clare having all six as well as Joey. However, than he called Serenity, and Sam didn't tell Joey yet, so he was surprised and very excited.

Than they saw Bakura...

"Oh no! It looks like Bakura, and he's hurt!" Tea said.

Clare was back, so she looked upset. Than she saw Marrick, and she and Sam had to hold their temper.

"What happened?"

"I just found him lying on the ground..." Marrick said.

"Yea right liar." Clare said angrily at him.

"Clare... What are you...?" Yugi began.

"Yugi _that_ is Marrick." Sam said to them.

"Marrick!" everyone said in unison.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh save it Marrick!" Miercoln said. "You are going to leave _good_ Bakura alone with us, and... damn it where's Kaiba..."

"I'm right here..." Kaiba said.

"Good, than you can get a helicopter to bring Bakura to the hospital. _With_ Yugi's Grandpa." Miercoln said.

"What? But I..."

"No, you ARE going to bring him there weather you like it or not!" she said shoving Bakura to Kaiba. "Besides, we all are going to the finals, you'll duel Yugi there."

"Fine..." Kaiba said actually listening.

"Wow, he ACTUALLY listened to you..." Sam said amazed.

"Of course..." Miercoln said winking. "Now, back to you Marrick... You are leaving us alone, ALL of us."

However, Marrick than started his evil laugh. "What makes you think you can control me? I have the Millennium Rod, and you don't... witch!"

Just than, a whole bunch of rare hunters showed up, and knocked them out. Kaiba and Mokuba were too far gone to see it. When Yugi and Clare woke up, they saw that they were in Kaiba's helicopter, and Kaiba was sitting there with Mokuba.

"What the hell..." Clare said at seeing Kaiba again. "Can't I get ONE break from you?" she said annoyed.

"Gee, a thank you would be nice..." Kaiba said.

"Maybe if I heard _you_ say it I might want to say it to you more." Clare retorted.

Clare was silent, and Yami and Kaiba talked. Miercoln soon took over.

"Kaiba, no matter what you think, the story of you in the past is real."

"And how do you know that? Are you some ancient Princess or something?" he said sarcastically.

"No..." she said clutching Seth's necklace tightly in her fist. Clare soon took over. "Come on, we have to find the others." She said solemnly.

"...I'll be calling the shots..." Kaiba said in mid-sentence, when Clare talked again.

"Kaiba, you idiot, if you didn't know, Marrick has the third God card. So if we find our friends, we find the card." Clare said.

"Fine, we'll find your pathetic friends." Kaiba said defeated.

"Thank you Clare." Yami said.

"You're welcome Yami." She said.

"Hey guys, I think I see two people on the pier, and it kinda looks like Joey and Samantha." Mokuba said.

"Oh no..." Clare said suddenly. "He got both of them!"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked alarmed.

"It means that Marrick is controlling not just Joey, but Sam as well..." Clare said. Miercoln suddenly took over. "Don't worry Pharaoh, I'll help you get them back." She said confidently.

They landed, and the same drama happened. Miercoln tried very hard to get Sam back, but it worked as bad as it did with Joey. When Joey and Sam walked away to lead them, not just Tea, but also Raen came as Marrick's fourth mind slave.

"We know what you look like, so come out you idiot!" Miercoln yelled. They were than forced to duel with the same rules applying. Clare decided to duel her even though she is very bad at it, and she also used Guardian Angel Joan to help Sam realize who she is. It helped, but just as with Joey, it didn't help much. While Yugi helped Joey with stories, Clare helped Sam with theirs. She reminded her that she hates Marrick, and Dartz, and Kaiba, and she cried at a certain part of Doom Series. (Obviously she wouldn't yell out what happened with Yugi and Joey right there) when Mai and everyone showed, Clare had even more to go with to make Sam get out of the spell.

"See! Look! My sister is right there, you know you want to help her when she needs it, and you know our little secret we keep talking about, so get off it!" Clare yelled.

"I...I... what...Oh my god! What am I doing! I NEVER wanted this!" Sam said realizing that she's back.

"Finally... now all we gotta do is..."

"We gotta just keep going, or the key won't open..." Clare said.

"Yea, you're right, we are just against each other anyway Yugi can't attack me, and Joey can't attack you." Sam said triumphantly.

"Their not playing anymore?" Kaiba said.

"Do you _want_ one of them to drown?" Mokuba said.

"You are NOT letting my sister drown you understand!" Mai yelled at Kaiba. (Raen, Sam, and Clare looked at this, because they didn't know it was going to end up like this. Mai never yelled at Kaiba.)

"Wait! I got an idea!" Clare said. "Remember what Yugi's gonna do? Well, why don't we do the same thing? We have about the same amount of life points. So why don't we try using both of our blue eyes to cancel each other out... that's not gonna work is it?"

"Actually, I think it will..." Sam said. "It's worth a shot." Since Sam already had a Blue Eyes on the field, and Clare had two monsters on the field, she sacrificed them, and she summoned the Blue Eyes from her hand. They fought each other, and it worked. Both keys opened.

"Yay! We're out!" Sam yelled.

Finally, Joey broke through. Than Kaiba decided to play the hero with the helicopter.

"Show off..." Clare said. However, than Yugi directed the attack at himself.

"Joey, make Red Eyes attack you!" Sam said as she ran over to undo his lock for him.

"What?" Joey said.

"If you do, than you're life points will go to zero as well, and his box will open." Sam explained.

He did as told, and Clare let Yugi lose, and the anchor fell with no people with it. They all reunited, and hugged and everything, Kaiba and Clare were about to, but than Clare pushed him away. Than came the Joey drama. Sam straightened him out with some "you're awesome Joey" antics, along with Clare of course, and obviously Raen.

When Mai was talking about beating all of them, Sam and Clare were silent. They didn't want to say anything, but they knew that Marrick was going to send Mai to the Shadow Realm, and they didn't like it.

As they went on, Clare started whining.

"What's with you?" Sam asked.

"I want my Bakura back." Clare said.

"Well you don't want him the way he is now do you?" Sam whispered.

"No... That's what I mean." Clare said leaning over the side of her sister's convertible and looking depressed as ever. She looked into the rearview mirror, and saw Miercoln.

"Don't worry about him." She said to her.

"How can I not?" she said to her in her mind. "I fell for him."

"You'll have to move on Clare." She kept telling her, but she sat regularly again so that she doesn't see the mirror.

They finally arrived, and Joey and Mai were talking about why Mai gave him the card to enter finish the finals... than Joey saw the poster. "Oh god, all the world needs... more ninjas." Clare said angrily.

"Someone call for a ninja?" Fabian's voice came from behind them.

"Go ahead and wait for your master Fabian." Clare yelled at him.

"Master? What do you mean Clare?" Sam asked.

"Kaiba slipped that you were with Marrick, so leave us alone." Clare said.

"Alright, see ya later honey." Fabian said going in for a kiss, but Mai punched him.

"Lay off my sister!" she yelled at him. He finally went away with a sore cheek.

"Thanks sis." Clare said.

"No problem. You told me about him, so I just wanted to protect my little sister." Mai said smiling and hugging her.

"I guess Joey and you have a lot in common Mai." Serenity said, while Sam and Clare started giggling.

Joey was to preoccupied with staring at the movie poster, and when the limo drove right through it, Sam and Clare cracked up even more when they held onto each other. Than he proposed to Mai again.

"Uh... is it me, or do all the Valentines have ninja-problems?" Raen asked randomly. When Joey told her to accept the offer, Sam elbowed him, and told him that he'd be sorry he said that.

"Uh... yea... they do alright." Sam said laughing. They finally started dueling, and Clare was with Mai 100, and she finally won. They were finally on their way to the Battle City Semi-Finals.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Finals

They finally were on their way to the stadium. Clare wasn't too thrilled to see Kaiba willingly, but hey, it's not like she could help it. They entered the stadium, and received their id cards. Fabian was already there, and staying far away from Kaiba. 0Than Marrick came in.

"Oh, it's you." Miercoln said taking over.

"Drop dead." Sam said under her breath.

"It's not my fault that you already know who I am." Marrick said annoyed.

"Yea, it's not my fault you're an idiot." Sam remarked.

They finally got on the blimp, and Kaiba made his annoying remarks.

"You stupid grump! That's why you will NEVER get a girlfriend!" Clare yelled at him, but as he walked away, he stopped, looked at her, and than left stomping out.

"Jerk." Clare said. But than Miercoln took over and she said she had to go to the restroom. Miercoln went to find Ishizu. She found her door, and knocked.

"Ishizu, I need to speak in private with you." She said.

"Come in Miercoln, I have been waiting for you." Miercoln opened the door, came in, and than took off her arm band.

That night, they all ate dinner. Clare was back, and Bakura was sitting with her. She did not wear her arm band, because she wanted to be alone whenever she was with Bakura, to at least feel like she was with him. They finally picked the numbers, and they all remembered their numbers with this difference... Fabian is 9, Sam is 10, Raen is 11, and Clare is 12.

The first two to duel were still Bakura and Yugi. Before Bakura left, he spoke to Clare.

"I'll be alright love, I promise." He said to her.

"Yes, but..." Clare said, but he kissed her before she could say anything. _Oh god, Yami Bakura just kissed me... what do I do..._ than she looked back and saw Kaiba with a jealous face, and she smiled, but than shrugged that off, and pushed away. "I know you're not the real Bakura, so stop trying to get me to think so you thief." She said under her breath as she walked away briskly. Sam looked at her strangely. "What?" Clare said to her. "I'm upset it's not Ryu Bakura."

"Ok than..." Sam said not exactly wanting to get into it at the moment.

The duel went on as usual, and when Ryu Bakura came back, Clare got all upset.  
"Idiot! Marrick, we all know you're working with Yami Bakura! So just let my boyfriend go! He has nothing to do with this! Yami Bakura should go to the shadow realm!" She said, but than caught herself. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that." Than turning back to the weakened Bakura she loves, she said, "I love you Bakura!"

"C...Clare?" he said weakly staring into the audience.

"Hang on! I love you Bakura!" Clare said with tears in her eyes. "Yami Bakura!" she yelled into the air. "Get you're ass back into him NOW! I can't loose him, and if you're the only way, than so be it. Think, if you don't get back in, than you might loose your host forever! Think about it!" Clare said crying even more.

Yami Bakura reentered his body almost immediately. He than lost just like as in the show. Ryu Bakura was back, and Clare ran faster than anyone else, even Yugi who was right there. She held him in her arms, and hugged him gently. She didn't want to go see Kaiba, but something told her she should go, so after about ten minutes, she went to his room, because she knew that for some bizarre reason, he would probably listen to her. However, after much arguing, Kaiba wouldn't budge.

"She does have a good point." Clare said suddenly coming in after Serenity said this was just a silly game. "It _is_ a silly game, but you do have a medical staff, so send them idiot."

"Clare? What... uh... I mean..." Kaiba actually blushed. Everyone looked at him weird, but Mokuba snickered. However, Kaiba gave him a stern look, and he stopped. "Of course I will." Kaiba said finally giving the order to the medical staff. After that, Clare left without a word.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked aloud.

"It's none of you're business, now all of you OUT!" Kaiba said even angrier.

"When are you going to tell her Seto?" Mokuba said.

"When I feel like it, now please let me be so I can prepare." Kaiba said to his brother. What could Mokuba mean by that...?

Tea did not take the ring, because Sam and Clare stopped her, and Miercoln secretly did a spell to relieve her of Marrick's hold on her. Unfortunately, Clare had to leave Bakura so that she could see who duels next. Joey and Odeon still were chosen to duel. The duel went on the same way, and Joey still won.

Afterward, they visited Odeon in the hospital. Than Mai said this...

"It's when you're down when you need you're friends the most."

Sam and Clare looked at each other. Clare had tears in her eyes. When Mai asked Joey if she was in it, Sam nudged him, and Joey actually said that he did have her in her dream. Sam than grinned, and high-fives Clare.

Than came the duel with Mai and Marrick... Clare was devastated to find that they still had to duel. Clare even cried.

"Don't worry hun, I'll be alright." She said.

"I...I know Mai, I wanted to duel Marrick, that's all."

"It's alright sis, I'll beat him for you." She said smiling with a content face going into the elevator with Marrick.

"You want to duel him? You know what happens to her..." Sam whispered to her. "I know, but I'd do anything to take her place. She's my sister." Clare answered her. Sam had an astonished look on her face.

"Come on, we better go up and cheer her on, maybe it won't end up like it does." Sam said.

The duel began, and Mai was in higher spirits since Joey said he did see her in the dream. However, it still began to be like it was in the show. Yugi tried to tell her to forfeit, but Fabian pushed through and silenced him. Clare tried to kick him out, and they were yelling and screaming, while the duel went on, and Marrick than took the first dose of Mai's life points.

"You see what you did asshole!" Clare said.

Only this time, the first memory that was taken away was her own sister, Clare.

"Mai! Hang in there!" Clare yelled.

"Who's... who's that talking to me...?" Mai said.

"Oh no..." Clare said with tears in her eyes. "I was the first memory."

Sam hugged her. "It's alright Clare; she'll be OK in the end."

"Ok? She ends up in the Shadow Realm, and doesn't wake up until the final duel is over! You call that Ok? And she'll be there without the memory of me! I'm her sister!" Clare said falling to her knees crying.

From above, Kaiba looked at this display, and actually felt bad for her.

"Do something Seto!" Mokuba said seeing him look at her.

"No Mokuba." He said after staring at her for about five minutes. "Especially if those Wheelers are down there." He scoffed, but he did do something about Fabian. "Fabian, will you stop your pathetic flirting, and go somewhere else? I can't stand it!" and than returned his eyes to the duel, waiting for Ra.

"Uh... I guess I should say thank you..." Clare said. She thought about it, but decided not to.

Mai continued to lose the memories of her friends.

Sam hugged him, and the next memory erased was of Sam and Raen too. Than when she was about to take the Egyptian God Card, but Raen, Sam and Clare tried to reach out to her, but since she didn't remember them, it was no help. When she attempted to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra, Kaiba did not get all excited. Instead, he looked at Clare with concern. He did not dare let the others see him, but he actually cared for her. When Marrick explained about the ancient text, he didn't mention just Kaiba, but also Clare, which made everyone stare at her.

Anyway, when Mai was about to be beaten by the Winged Dragon of Ra, Joey still went up and tried to get her out. Only this time, she knew who he was. Yugi did the same thing he did as well. But after the duel, Clare ran up.

"Don't make her go!" Clare said to him.

"And why not? I'm keeping my end of the bargain." Marrick said.

"Take me instead." Clare said, but than Sam interfered.

"Clare, are you crazy! You don't want to go to the shadow realm!"

"Clare, don't do this!" Mai pleaded.

During all this, Kaiba stood in amazement. He wanted to help so badly, but he knew he couldn't. If he did, they would all think of him as a softie for sure.

"No, I like her better." Marrick said finally, he froze Clare and Sam, and sent Mai to the Shadow Realm. After they were unfrozen, Clare cried once again.

"It's alright Clare." Sam said. "She'll be back alright."

"I know, but I just can't help thinking I could have prevented this."

"There was nothing you could do." Sam said as she hugged her friend.

Finally, Yugi woke up, and they all headed to Mai's room. Then the lottery was being picked, so they went to see. It turned out to be Kaiba and Ishizu. Clare was too upset to watch him duel.

"I'm not going to watch, I'm just gonna stay with my sister." Clare said walking away as the rest left, but as they left, Kaiba grabbed Clare by the arm while the others were far ahead.

"What now?" she said coldly. "You didn't help my sister, so why should I even SPEAK to you?"

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked.

"Alright? ALRIGHT? I just lost my SISTER to the SHADOW REALM! And you have the nerve to ask me if I was alright. You are a complete idiot." She said walking away, but than she stopped in the corner, and started to cry. Kaiba sighed, if he was going to do anything, he might as well do it now before he had to go up and duel. He went over to comfort her.

"Get off me." She said crying but not shoving him off. Kaiba did not let go, but instead bent down to kiss her. She gave in.

"Aw, isn't this sweet." Fabian's voice came from behind.

"Go away Fabian." Kaiba said.

"Why? I mean my ex is gonna go out with my twin brother, I think I should stay and maybe get in on the action..." however, Kaiba than punched him. "You're an idiot." He said simply. They both looked at Clare, but she just went up to them both and slapped them.

"I don't need a rich boy like you defending me, I can take care of him myself. And you..." She said turning to Fabian. "If you tell one word of what Kaiba and I just did to anyone, you will never have children for the rest of your natural life... better yet, you'll never have sex ever again, because everything will be GONE!" she said storming away.

"Whatever." Kaiba said now going up to the roof. He had his duel with Ishizu, and obviously won.

The next lottery had Sam and Raen going against each other. It was the only friendly match so far, and Raen won. Than last were Fabian and Clare. Clare was very excited to be dueling him after seeing him catch her and Kaiba kissing. It was a long, grueling duel, and Kaiba watched every second of it. Kaiba did not show any emotion as usual, especially with Clare's last words to him.

Toward the end, Miercoln had a very big trick up her sleeve. She had Skull Red Bird on the field, and Harpies Lady 1. She than used elegant egotist to make harpies lady sisters, and than summoned Harpies pet dragon, and used Gift of the Mystical Elf to get 4500 life points.

"But that's not all, I play one cards face down. Your turn idiot." She said grinning.

"Fine," he said grinning as he drew his card. "I use three scape goats to sacrifice so I can summon my own version of Slypher the sky dragon, and I attack all you're monsters..."

"Not so fast idiot," Miercoln said. "I use scapegoat, and you know what it means, so I don't have to explain it to you."

"Fine, it helps you, but you have only four now," He said annoyed. "I use Dark Hole to take all of these monsters away since it's no use to destroy them, because I want to attack you directly."

"Great, now it's my turn...perfect." she said drawing the one card that will help everything. "Now I can do what I was meaning to do. So thank you for using Dark Hole. I play pyramid of light, and than I pay 1000 of my life points to summon Sphinx Teleia, and Andro Sphinx in defense mode. And now my turn's done." She said.

"Aw, are you scared now? Well I draw another card, and my boy here is now 10,000 attack points. I will attack you're sphinxes." He said attacking. "Make you're turn so you can lose already."

"Well, that won't be so simple, since I will win this match in this round. You see, you did me a favor in destroying both my sphinxes, because I can now pay 500 more life points to summon Theinen the Great Sphinx. Now I only have 3000 life points, so I pay 2500 life points to boost up my Sphinx. Now, you know what that means right? My Sphinx has exactly 15000 life points now, and your Slypher as you said, only has 10,000. So I attack your sorry escuse for a god card with my Sphinx, and end this duel." Miercoln said as her great Sphinx won against his Slypher.

Everyone was amazed, especially Kaiba, because he thought that no one could beat those cards. She took from Fabian the card of Ra, which as she found out was just like the original god card.

They than visited Mai after Clare took over again. Clare was very quiet, and did not say anything. During the whole story, all Clare could do was staring at Mai. She knew what was going happen, so what was the point of listening. She than decided to face Marrick on the roof without letting anyone know. She and Bakura met there as well.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Valentine..." Bakura said.

"Save it Thief. I'm here to duel Marrick." She said angrily,

"But Bakura wanted to duel me." Marrick said appearing in front of them. "I don't care. I want to duel you, and if I win, you will let my sister free from the Shadow Realm."

"Fine, but if I win, you and your witch must go to the Shadow Realm as well." Marrick said.

"Why the both of us?" Clare asked.

"Well if you didn't know, Miercoln is here to help things through more than you and little Samantha, she is going to get Kaiba to tap into his past, and I can't let that happen."

"Fine, I agree." Clare said. She looked into her compact mirror.

"What are you doing Clare?" Miercoln said to her.

"I'm doing what I should have done before... Save Mai." She said.

"Fine, I'll duel him, but you must never do something like this again." Miercoln said as she switched bodies with Clare.

Marrick and Miercoln's duel was vicious, and he bad-mouthed she and Seth very much before he took them to the Shadow Realm. There, he revealed that their duel was going to be just like Yugi and Marrick's in the end, only since the arm band makes them completely separate, he would have to send her to the Shadow Realm after Clare goes. During the end half of the duel, Kaiba and Yugi showed up, and were very surprised to see Clare chained up along with good Marrick, while bad Marrick and Miercoln dueled. Clare was weak, but she saw them and gasped. Miercoln than looked behind her to see them. She sighed, but quickly went back to the duel. She attempted to raise her own Ra from Fabian that she won, but it seemed that Marrick's was much stronger, and sent Clare to the Shadow Realm, while Miercoln fell to the ground crying. Kaiba was the first to run to her.

"Seto..." Miercoln said. "Yugi, you were not supposed to find out about us... you must keep it a secret, or my job will be forfeit."

"Don't worry we will." Yugi said still in amazement.

Miercoln than turned to Kaiba.

"Seto, I know you do not believe in these things, but wear this..." she said giving him the blue necklace she once put around his neck when his soul was taken by Pegasus.

"What... I don't get it..."

"You don't have to, just wear it, and it'll answer your own answers." She said.

As he put it on, Kaiba turned into a completely different person; Seth.

"My love, what's wrong, who is he?" Seth asked her.

"You will find out soon enough darling, but I must go now." She said looking at Marrick.

"NO! I just got you back, I am not going to let you go!" he protested.

"Yugi, help Seth understand what is going on, and help him make Seto believe." She said.

"Well I hate to let this reunion end, but she has promised me something Seth, High Priest of the Pharaoh." Marrick said. "And I plan to send her to the Shadow Realm now." He said as he lifted up the Millennium item that once belonged to Seth, and sent his love to the Shadow Realm.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm dueling young Bakura here." He said as he walked off.

"Um... Seth?" Yugi asked him.

"Yes... are you the boy who is meant to help the Pharaoh restore peace?" Seth responded as he saw the puzzle.

"Yes, I guess you can say I am."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, but I fear I must let this Seto take over from here. Please do make sure he keep's Miercoln a secret." Seth told Yugi.

"Of Course." Yugi smiled.

"What the... did I just black out? Was I dreaming? What... Clare, I wasn't dreaming?" Kaiba was suddenly back.

"No Kaiba and you must promise not to tell anyone about Clare's Yami... or yours."

"Yami? What the hell is a Yami?"

"A spirit who lives inside an item..."

"Right, I don't believe that...Clare is unconscious as well, just like Mai right?"

"Yes,"

"Than I'm bringing her to the hospital quarters." He said getting up and carrying Clare. Yugi stayed to carry Bakura back to his room, and Kaiba put down the news that there were only five finalists, now that Clare was injured. Sam couldn't believe it when she was told, and she couldn't believe that Miercoln didn't stop her at all. The Virtual Reality was going to be a LONG ride...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Virtual World

Author's note: The chapters before this were all in Clare's point of view, but since she is currently in the Shadow Realm, Sam's point of view will come into effect until Clare returns from the Shadow Realm.

Sam was watching over her best friend who lay motionless on the bed, unable to move because she was now in the Shadow Realm. She had so many mixed emotions; anger, regret, sadness, and even determination. She told her to not go against Marick, but she didn't listen. She knew that she hated Marick for putting her sister in there, but she never would have thought that she would fight to free her. When she woke up, she was going to give her an ear full...Yugi and Kaiba didn't say much after witnessing her duel, but she could sense that they knew something. Kaiba also seemed a bit weird after the duel, and kept to himself even more.

Sam cried because she was not able to be there when she fought Marick. She thought she could have stopped her, but she wasn't there. She would do anything to have her best friend back.

Now she was going to have to deal with the Virtual World alone; Raen didn't want to go.

She couldn't even sleep. Suddenly, the blimp shook. Noah was reeling them in already. She walked slowly to the control center so that she could try to eliminate hearing Kaiba's whining about Gozuburo. However, he was still whining when she entered. She looked around and found that Raen was no where to be found.

"Sure, leave me with the pint sized idiot!" Sam said under her breath.

They all started down the hallway, and Sam decided to zone out on everything. When they all fell through to get to the different parts, Sam ended up with Joey, and was yelling hoping that Johnson would show himself earlier.

Yugi's duel went the same way, and Tea still got knocked out.

Mokuba and Kaiba went down memory lane, little Fabian made an appearance as well. It seemed that when they went to the orphanage, a man took Fabian right away because he beat them in a video game, and he was too selfish to take Seto and Mokuba with him. There was also a scene that Seto had forgotten. On day when he and Mokuba was walking and talking about getting tough, they saw a girl hiding. They went to her, and asked her if she was alright. She had brown eyes and blonde hair. She was crying.

"I'm... I'm fine... who are you?" she said.

"I'm Seto, and this is my little brother Mokuba." Little Seto said.

"I'm Clare Valentine..."she said, but than she hid when she saw a man walking out of the door above her. "Hide!" she told them.

They hid with her, and the drunken man stumbled away screaming for Clare.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go... I have to find my sister, and leave. It was nice meeting you Seto. Maybe we'll meet again!" she said running the other way with a backpack full of clothes.

"I forgot about that." Kaiba said to himself.

"We met Clare? It's been so long I forgot." Mokuba said allowed.

"Come on, let's move on." Kaiba said angrily.

When Mokuba said that it was better because he actually smiled once in a while, Kaiba had a memory of Clare saying that he was a dull, boring, expressionless idiot when they were fighting one day. Instead of saying that it wasn't real, Kaiba instead fell silent. Next, the unexpected happened. Seth took over for Seto.

"What... what's going on... where am I?" Seth said.

"Seto? What are you talking about?" Mokuba asked.

"This place... you... you must be Seto's little Brother, Mokuba right?" Seth said now remembering what Miercoln had told him through the necklace once.

"What the... what happened to my brother!" Mokuba demanded.

"Don't worry Mokuba, nothing has happened to him. Do you remember how your friend Clare switches personalities sometimes?" he asked him.

"Yea... what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, the same reason that Yugi has Yami inside his puzzle is the same reason for my love Miercoln to live inside Clare's arm band, and I to live in your brother's necklace that Miercoln gave to him when she was going to the Shadow Realm. I'm here so that when ever his emotions get too much for him, I can take over."

"Wow, so you're a totally different person?" Mokuba said amazed.

"Yes." He said. "And this way, Seto can learn more about you so that I can help him change for the better."

"Thank you mister." He said in shock.

"Please call me Seth." He finished. However, since Noah did not have Kaiba's memories anymore, they soon found themselves in ancient Egypt. There, they saw Seth's past. How he met Miercoln and Kisara who was in fact Miercoln's little sister. They saw that Seth was married to Miercoln, and they found out she was pregnant, when his father turned mad and sent guards to kill her for a crime she didn't commit, but before she died, she put a spell on her asp arm band, and Seth's necklace so that in the future, their reincarnations who are also meant to be together would obtain them, and help the Pharaoh save the world forever.

After seeing this, Mokuba swore to Seth that he would do everything possible to help Seto understand this, and help Yami as well, even if it meant to go against what Seto tells him to do.

Mokuba began believing more and more with every scene they saw; they saw Seth and Yami working together in Egypt, Seth marrying Miercoln, and finally when Miercoln was killed.

"Mokuba, you must help your brother believe all this." Seth said to him finally.

"But he won't believe me…" Mokuba said.

"Than make him believes. I will help him whenever he has mirrors around, but I cannot help much else. He will not remember anything that happens when I am here, and you must help him and Clare believe something else as well…"

Mokuba gave him a look… "Like what…?"

Seth smiled. "Your brother and she are meant to be. Neither of them wants to admit it, but it's the truth."

Mokuba smiled. "I knew it! Seto doesn't want to talk to me about it, but I can see that he has feelings for her." He said excitingly.

"Yes, but you must keep this a secret, because we need them to not say anything about this in front of the others, because they need to keep us a secret."

"I promise." Mokuba said.

"What the... I must have blanked out..." Kaiba said coming back.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked. "You're back?"

"Of coarse Mokuba. What happened? You were just about to open a door, and now we're here?"

"Uh... Seto, you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"What?" Seto said looking into his brother's eyes.

"Well... you know how Yugi said that he has a different person inside his puzzle...?"

"Come on, don't tell me you fell for that..."

"It's true Seto! And that necklace Miercoln gave you has another person in it just like you, and every once in a while, he comes out."

"That's nonsense..." than they saw the door. "Stay behind me..." he said going toward the door. Instead of leading them back to Kaiba Corp, they soon found themselves walking through a hallway of mirrors.

"What is this place? Another trick of Noah's?" Kaiba said.

"Not really, this is magic from me." Seth's voice came from beside him. Mokuba could not hear it, but Kaiba could.

"Who's there?" he said alarmed.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear anything." Mokuba said.

"I... I don't know, it sounded like me, only with a more different-sounding accent..."

"It must be Seth..." Mokuba said excitingly remembering that Seth told him that the only way to communicate with Seto was with a mirror.

"That's ridiculous..." than he looked into the mirror, and saw another version of himself smiling back at him. "What the..."

"Hello Seto." He said. Kaiba was freaked out. "You're brother is right. I am Seth, high priest of Ancient Egypt."

"Yea right... you're just one of Noah's mind tricks... Come on Mokuba." Kaiba said as he dragged Mokuba away, and suddenly they were in Kaiba's office, or in other words, Gosuburo's office, and they were now looking at little Seto talking to him about the new virtual reality game...

Tristan and Duke still became knuckleheads over Serenity, and fought over her the whole time. Yugi still beat Gangly, and Tea was now dueling Krump. Joey was just wandering around as Sam yelled for Johnson, and everything was going on according to plan.

Meanwhile, on the blimp, Raen stayed to keep watch over the people going to the Shadow Realm, when she realized she better keep watch over the pods with her friend's bodies as well. So she went down and found the pods. She watched over them enough to make sure Marrick didn't even try to interfere.

Finally it was time for Joey to duel. While Sam was yelling for Johnson, Joey found the door that the "blimp" was behind. They boarded the blimp, and not only Mai's room was open, but also Clare's was as well. Sam went in to find Clare lying down.

Sam sat down, and started to talk to her. "I don't think you can hear me Clare, but if you can...you are an idiot. I TOLD you it would end up this way if you tried to interfere this was something we should have left alone or at least gone about fixing in a different way I wish you'd have listened to me" she snickered. "And I'm sure you do too, now." She paused. "But, I want to let you know, if you can hear me, that we're gonna fix this, and everything will be alright, just like it was, and we'll get you out of there...and stomp Marrick's ass while we're at it. Just hang in there, alright?" Sam finished with determination in her voice. Clare did not wake up, but than Joey came in to get her so that he and Johnson could duel.

The first thing that she said to him was that he was a cheat, and Noah was tipped off right away, so he stopped the duel, but let them finish without cheating. The rest of the story really went the same way, but when they ran into the monkey-Tristan, Sam turned the switch right away, and he was able to be heard. Sam cracked up every once in a while as well.

One time when Seth was out once more, he talked to the Pharoah alone. Sam wondered what was going on, so she eavesdropped.

"Pharoah, you must help Clare understand about Miercoln and I, and the same with Seto."

"I promise my old friend." Yami agreed. Yugi must've been inside the puzzle.

"wait... old friend?" Sam said finally entering the room.

"Uh... well..." Seto said.

"Kaiba doesn't have friends... but... but SETH does... did Miercoln give you something to take over for Kaiba?" Sam asked amazed.

"How do you know..." Yami started, but Sam interfered again.

"I caught Miercoln in action one day. It's alright; I'll keep it a secret..."

"Uh... you might want to keep me a secret from Clare Samantha." Seth said uneasily.

"What? Why?"

"Well, she doesn't exactly want me to take over around her, because in the past Miercoln and I were married."

"What? What about Kisara?" Sam asked.

"Well, she was Miercoln's little sister and we married only because Miercoln wanted us both to be happy after my father killed her."

"I don't get any of this..." Yami said

"Uh... you'll know soon enough..." Sam said catching herself. She only just remembered that Seth and Miercoln knew the past and Yami had to learn himself.

Finally they got back to the blimp without any interference from Marick since Raen was watching over them. They reentered Clare's room, well minus Joey, to find her sitting up.

"uh... hey... how was the Virtual World?" Clare said with a half-hearted smile.

Everyone was speechless, especially Kaiba. Sam soon shoved them all out of the room so that she could talk to her friend in private.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Surprises at the Battle City finals.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed Sam's point of view, and now that Clare is awake you can hear a huge rant that Sam is going to give her. And the finals are going to be quite different.

Clare woke up about ten minutes before the gang got out of Noah's virtual world. She was so scared and alone, but Miercoln helped her get out. She did a protection spell so that Clare could get out of the Shadow Realm, but Miercoln would stay in her place, and only part of Clare was to stay in the Shadow Realm as a price; her legs. She was now paraplegic. When Sam shoved everyone out she knew what was coming.

"What...the...HELL were you thinking?" Sam yelled at her, "You KNEW what Marrick was capable of. You KNEW what happened in the show, what he did. Did you honestly think he'd be any different dueling YOU?"

"No, I just thought that Miercoln would be able to beat him." Clare replied looking down.

"Because she's an ancient spirit? 2 OF THEM LOST TO MARIK!"

"I thought only Bakura lost..." Clare said forgetting about Malick.

"THEY'RE SHARING A BODY HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Sam yelled at her.

"I don't know... I just wanted to save my sister, is that so bad?" Clare said beginning to cry.

Sam sighed. She began to speak again without yelling. "No. It's not. But you dueling Marick was not the way to do it. Besides, they all would have gotten their souls back without any of us interfering. As sucky as the situation is..."

"I know, but I just wanted to prove that I wasn't just some stupid, emotional wreck of a girl." Clare said her voice waving from crying.

"And lemme tell ya, you really proved your point." Sam said sarcastically.

What neither of them new was that Kaiba was eavesdropping on their conversation at that moment.

"Shut up...at least I didn't have to deal with stupid Kaiba in the Virtual World." Clare said annoyed.

"EXACTLY! I had to be stuck there with your egomaniac boyfriend!" Sam said just to piss her off.

"What the hell! Why would I EVER go out with that creep!" Clare said reacting a little too quickly. "He's as bad as Fabian, and... And... WORSE than Fabian.

Kaiba than decided to burst in... "That's not true and you know it!"

"Oh god... how long were you standing there idiot!" Clare snapped at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Way to randomly burst in on a private conversation..."

"Long enough... shut up runt!" Kaiba said.

"RUNT! I've saved your ass HOW MANY TIMES ALREADY? HOW MANY?" Sam yelled at him.

"Kaiba, that is why you'll NEVER HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Clare yelled at him.

Sam nodded in agreement. "EXACTLY."

"You're delusional, and that's ridiculous." Kaiba retorted.

"No, we're telling the truth." Clare responded casually.

"Don't you think other girls would have a pretty good idea of what most girls would thing of you?" Sam said roughly.

"I...I...I..." Kaiba said but suddenly went silent and looked at Clare differently and said in a British accent... "Miercoln?"

"Crap..." Sam said. "Not YOU..."

"Uh... what's... going... on?" Clare said confused.

"You don't wanna know... we're going..." Sam said suddenly grabbing a wheel chair.

"I know he saw us lose the dues but..." Clare said trying to figure it out...

"Like NOW!" Sam said to her shoving it under her feet.

"Uh... that's a little hard since I can't move my legs..."

"I'll fricking WHEEL you than! Let's GO!!!" Sam urged her as she slowly got into the wheel chair.

"Oh... you must be Clare..." Seth said suddenly worried.

"Uh huh... Would you GO BACK TO NORMAL PLEASE!!!"

"Yea... what of it Kai... wait... NO! SETH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clare said appalled.

"Yes," Seth sighed. "That is I.

"NO!!!" Clare said in denial. "No, no, and NO!!! Miercoln didn't... she... she... NO!!!!!!!!!"

"Unfortunately yes it is true." Sam said finally.

"Clare, I can explain..." Seth tried to say...

"NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Clare yelled at him.

"MIERCOLN can explain." Sam said.

"Miercoln isn't here is she now?" Clare said depressingly. "AND, I already know the whole story between you two...but don't make it go between me and Kaiba.

Sam than said in a muted kiddy tone: "She should be..."

"Shut up!" Clare said to her.

"Clare, I know you don't want to believe it, but you two are..." Seth began to say...

"DON'T SAY IT NOW IDIOT!!!... Especially with SAM here..." Clare yelled.

"Don't say _what_ with me here?" Sam asked.

"Nothing... he's delusional..." she than talked to herself "Great, I'm talking like him now..."

"Right... which is why you don't want me to hear it..."Sam said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not delusional..." Seth began.

"It's nothing important..." Clare said.

"It's obviously embarrassing. This is why I HAVE to know." Sam grinned.

"She knows almost everything already, why don't you just tell her, or let me tell her." Seth asked her.

"NO!" Clare snapped.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"YES! I want to blackmail you later!" Sam said grinning evilly.

"She'll make fun of me!" Clare whined.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!!!" Sam exclaimed.

Seth grinned. "From what I hear of her, she'll be disgusted first..."

"Fine, if you want to tell her so badly than you tell her, I'm not saying a word!" Clare said angrily.

Seth sighed. "I wish you would believe..."

"If we tell her, she BETTER not tell anyone, or you will be the blame for bringing it up!" Clare yelled.

"Believe?" Sam asked. "And like I'd TELL anyone. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TELLING!"

"Yes... her and Seto..." Seth began...

"You BETTER not tell anyone!" Clare interrupted.

"Stop interrupting Clare!" Seth reprimanded.

"I can't help it..." Clare said under her breath.

"Anyway," Seth continued, "before Miercoln died centuries ago, she had a prophecy that there would be two people who are our reincarnations, and they would help the pharaoh, and also would be meant to be together as well."

As Clare acted like she was throwing up, Sam seemed very surprised. She blinked, blinked again, and blinked a third time. "Please tell me you're joking..." she said finally.

"You BETTER not tell anyone... ESPECIALLY JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clare said to her.

Sam looked from Seth to Clare, and back to Seth again. She than started giggling, and that giggling became laughing, and that laughing became bigger and now she was on the floor rolling all over the place. "It IS true, isn't it!! OH MY GOD!!!!" she yelled.

"Shut up! Their gonna hear you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clare screamed practically crying of embarrassment.

"Uh... I heard the whole thing you know, and I'm about to tell Joey..." Raen said suddenly as they all turned around and Clare wheeled around.

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she wheeled after her, but she was too slow so she told Seth that she better grab her.

"You don't get to do that..." Sam said suddenly... "I get to do that!" she said laughing and running after Raen.

"What... I blanked out again..." Kaiba said coming back.

"Idiot!" Clare said wheeling after them as fast as she could. "YOU BETTER NOT TELL! IT'S A SECRET THAT SHOULDN'T BE OUT IN THE OPEN!!!!!!!!!!! IT"S TOO DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clare yelled after chasing Sam for about five minutes. Sam did not stop at all. Then a door opened, and the gang walked out...

"Oh no..." Clare said to herself.

"Hey guys!" Sam said casually out of breath from running.

"You BETTER keep quiet..." Clare said pissed.

"Huh?" They all said in unison along with other phrases of such.

"I would have if you hadn't said anything..." Sam reminded her under her breath.

"Tell us what?" Joey asked.

"Uh... that Marrick has a crush on me..." Clare said panicking.

"HE DOES?" Sam said aloud. "That's just WRONG!"

"I have a thing for you?" Marrick said from behind while everyone began to have pissed off looks.

"Oh no? I must have been dreaming that in the shadow realm, or it may have been Malick" Clare said making it up and wheeling away.

"Yea... and you better go too bastard!" Sam said glaring at him.

Kaiba was back, and he was now in the control room with Mokuba. He was having his speech about how unstoppable he will be, and Mokuba was getting upset about it. Seth did not interfere, but instead felt upset as well. He needed to help him, but didn't know how.

Meanwhile, Clare was feeling down on herself. She did know that she didn't really have a good chance with Marrick, but she wanted to try. Kaiba set it up so that she could still duel in the tournament, but with a wheel chair. She really didn't want to duel after all this, but she still wanted to prove that she wasn't weak. Finally the blimp landed, and Kaiba sent someone to carry Clare down the steps with her friends. When Kaiba started making fun and downing Joey and Sam, Clare couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up you stupid punk! Just because you're more rich than us doesn't give you the right to treat us that that! If you were a decent human being you would be nicer, and stop treating this stupid tournament as a job, and not even a game! The Shadow Realm is where most of the people who dueled Marrick ended up, and believe me, it's no laughing matter. My sister is there, Bakura is there, and I went there. So shut the hell up! That is why you'll NEVER have a girlfriend! Especially anyone of us!" She said as she wheeled her chair around so she didn't have to face Kaiba again.

Kaiba was silent, but than became very angry. "What makes YOU think that you can say things like that? I made this tournament, and I plan to win it. Even with the so-called magic tricks you talked about." Kaiba than went into his usual "I don't give a damn" stance with his arms crossed and his body strait. Clare than noticed that his green necklace was taken off.

"Good," she said to herself. "We won't have any interference…"

Than Marrick showed up. Joey yelled at him, than Sam yelled at him, and than Clare yelled at him. And they were finally on their way. When they got to the tower, Sam started to wonder something.

"UH… Clare… How do you think we're gonna do this? I mean there are six of us…"

"Maybe we can choose not to…?"

"Don't push your luck…" Kaiba said knowing they know the drill. "I knew perfectly well there was going to be six, so I made sure that they constructed six doors instead of four. So we can all duel."

"Great…" Clare said. "But what about me? I can't stand…"

"There are straps to secure your wheelchair." Kaiba answered her.

Clare and Sam laughed at Joey as they took their doors, and Kaiba's men helped Clare get strapped in.

Clare unwillingly chose her Andro Sphinx to find out who goes first. Sam chose her one Blue Eyes since she doesn't care for it much.

Kaiba, Clare, Sam, Marrick, Yugi, Joey were the order in which they were to play. The duel was long and annoying, and when Kaiba helped Marrick out, Clare let him have it…

"Kaiba you asshole! Stop thinking with your greed and start thinking with your MIND!!!! IDIOT!" She yelled at him.

"I'd have to agree Clare!" Sam said to her pissed at Kaiba.

Joey and Marrick still ends up dueling each other, Sam and Clare are next and finally Kaiba and Yugi.

As Joey and Marrick began to get ready to duel, Sam and Clare ran and wheeled up to hug Joey.

"Don't worry sis… and Clare… I'll beat this idiot and get your sister back!" Joey said confidently as Clare let go about to cry, the same with Sam. The duel went on just like in the show. Joey was kicking Marrick's ass, when Marrick decided to use lava golem.

"Hang in there JOEY!!!!!" Clare and Sam yelled together.

"I'm fine guys, I can stand the heat!" Joey yelled back.

"I wish that were true…" Sam said looking sad.

The duel went on, and Joey finally got rid of the lava golem. Now Marrick has just discarded Ra, and started to laugh annoyingly.

"WILL YOU QUIT YOUR LAUGHING AND GET ON WITH THE STUPID DUEL!!!" Clare yelled.

He than announced that he was going to use Ra next. Clare saw Kaiba get very happy about this line.

"If you love Ra so much, why don't you sleep with it?" Clare said annoyed at Kaiba once again. Kaiba stared at her for a few minutes and than huffed and paid attention to the duel again.

"Idiot." Clare said under her breath.

"You know, this getting really annoying, why you two don't just get married so that…" Raen started, but Clare wheeled right into her and knocked her down.

"DON"T YOU DARE!!! IT DISGUSTS ME!" Clare yelled. Than she realized that everyone was staring at her. "Uh… She was just trying to get me angry…" Clare said to them.

"Ok…" Joey said from above as he went on with the duel.

Marrick finally summoned Ra, and made him into its true form.

"OHHHH…. PRETTY!!!!" Clare said than realized that it was going to hurt Joey. So, she rephrased her reaction… "Yikes… freaky flamed bird thing…" Then Marrick made his attach on Joey. Everyone was surprised that he withstood the attack, and Clare was scared of that was supposed to happen next.

"Damn those writers!" Sam said under her breath as she started to cry for her brother.

"Kaiba you asshole!" Clare said suddenly wheeling up to him. "You're just gonna stand there like a deer in headlights as Joey is still up there manlier than you'll ever be? He has heart, unlike you, and yet you STILL keep him down and not listen to your brother by stopping the duel because it's going too far? This is REDICULOUS!" Clare said going into her pocket and taking out her mirror. "Here, look in the mirror, I think you'll find you're shocked face very amusing!" she said shoving it into his hand and rolling away.

"What are you talking about...?" Kaiba said looking into the mirror, but suddenly Seth came over him. "What... what's going on...? Joseph? And Marrick..."

"Seth!" Mokuba said in amazement. "You said you have power, help Joey! He's lost his strenth by the Winged Guardians of Ra, and Joey withstood it, but I think he might pass out!"

"Alright..." Seth said turning to Joey and saying something in Egyptian under his breath. Suddenly, Joey came overwhelmed with energy, and he was able to summon Gerfried, and also wipe away all of Marrick's life points.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'm dreaming right!" Sam exclaimed.

Clare smirked. "I guess it's worth it after all..." she said to herself staring at Seth.

"Ok... something weird is going on... Clare? What are you smiling about?" Sam asked her.

"Well, as it turns out, Miercoln told me that if she were to go away, give Kaiba my mirror and Seth will automatically come through. And since he was a high priest and all that, he was able to get Joey to win... oh shit... Hey!" she said wheeling to the stage.

"Marrick, you are going away now!" Clare yelled at him grabbing the rod that she saw and lifting it up to him. Since he was able to, Seth told her the words to relieve Malick of Marrick, and Malick was back, and so was Clare's legs. She got up, and put the rod down since she didn't want anything to do with it. "Yay! I can walk!" She than looked to serenity, and than Joey, and than to Sam, who was grinning to her.

"MAI!!!" all four of them said as they raced to Mai's room. Sam and Clare were grinning, because Mai was lying down still "asleep."

"NO! You're supposed to be awake! Come on Mai!" Joey said as Clare had to walk out of the room because she was cracking up. She than woke up, and Clare and Sam burst out laughing. Clare than remembered about Bakura, and ran out of the room. She ran to the kitchen since she knew he would be there.

"Bakura! Is it you, or the spirit of the ring?" Clare said uncertain.

"It's me, I have the ring here, I don't want to wear it right now." He said hugging her.

"How pleasant..." Kaiba said from the doorway, "Bakura's awake..." he said.

"Like you care Kaiba. All you care about is beating Yugi, which will NEVER happen. Go away and worry about us later!" She said roughly as she and Bakura caught up on lost times. Kaiba huffed away, and concentrated of winning against Yugi. Malick and Odeon had a great reunion with Ishizu, and the rest of the weekend went as follows...

The duel with Yugi and Kaiba were the same, only Seth kept interfering, and obviously it distracted Kaiba, so he lost. Since Clare and Sam were dueling, Sam won, and made the final match a triple duel. Than Yugi, Sam, and Joey won and it was just a friendly duel to win Joey's Red Eyes back. Sam made herself play stupid cards and lost almost right away, giving away her Red Eyes Baby Chick to Joey, and her other Blue Eyes to Yugi. They took out the god cards beforehand, and Kaiba unwillingly announced that Joey was the winner of the tournament. Than Kaiba decided to act very emo, and blow the island up. Clare made Kaiba understand that the blimp didn't work, so he called for a helicopter... however, Kaiba went to the blue eyes mobile, and found that someone else has taken it; Fabian.

Grinning, Fabian waved to them with the millennium rod as he flew it away, making them both run to the helicopter with all the others.

"What happened to your fancy jet?" Sam asked sarcastically. Than they found out about Fabian; he flew up, and waved his stupid hand at all of them.

"Bastard!" Clare said angrily toward him. Kaiba kept secret about the rod, but than again, he didn't like being in the same contraption with those people anyway. When they got back to Domino and went to Mai's car, Kaiba wanted to talk to Clare.

"What the hell do you want to talk about?" Clare said.

He just smiled and touched Clare's armband.

"Seth!" Miercoln said happily as she jumped into his arms and they made out making sure no one saw them.

"Yes, I'm here darling." Seth said lovingly to her. "I've missed you so much!" he said embracing her.

"Uh... Seth... I have something to tell you... After Mai, Bakura, Malick, and I were taken out of the Shadows; Clare talked to me in private.

"About what?" Seth asked.

"About Mai. You know what is to happen in the future with Dartz right? Well she feels so bad about not being able to save Mai for the second time that she wants to try again. She wants us to go with Mai." She said sadly.

"No! I lost you once; I'm not loosing you again!"

"Seth, you need to help Seto understand, not gallivant with me all the time. Clare is eighteen years old, the same age as Seto, and she is allowed to not go to school if she wants to. I also want to help her as well, and Mai wants her to go with her to catch up on old times lost. They have made these plans for a long time."

Seth sighed, "Fine, do as she wishes, but I will miss you so much!" he said kissing her.

Miercoln grinned as they stopped kissing... "I just thought of a really funny idea..."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, we could both let go and make Seto and Clare come out at the same time... while we're kissing."

"You are bad darling!" Seth said kissing her.

"I know..." She said. Suddenly, they were switched, and Clare was into the kiss as well as Kaiba. Than Clare and Kaiba realized what they were doing, and...

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" Clare yelled.

"You kissed me!" Kaiba whined,

"Right..." Clare said walking away as Kaiba and Mokuba went to Kaiba Corp on the Helicopter.

"Ok... my turn..." Mai said after Joey yelled at Tristan.

"You too Mai?" Joey asked.

"I'm a wanderer, and I'm afraid the open road calls. I came here for the Battle City Tournament, but now that that's over, it's time for me to move on, been real... but I'm not goin' alone." She said turning to Clare.

"WHAT!" Sam said aloud.

"Heh heh... well I don't have much to do around here, and I'm eighteen now, and I wanted to catch up on lost times with my sister." Clare said smiling.

"But Clare..." Sam began.

"Don't worry hun, I'm call almost every day." She said winking and showing her cell phone.

Sam smiled. "yea, don't forget.

"Mai, don't go! You were like a... a sister to me..." Serenity said... Clare, Raen, and Sam started cracking up.

"What's with you?" Mai asked Clare.

"What... Oh... uh... nothing..."she said between laughs.

When it came to Joey and Mai, Sam nudged Joey to say something, and he did...

"Uh... I'm gonna miss ya Mai... I lo...like you a lot, and stay in touch alright!" after that, Mai hugged Joey tight.

"Ya know the best thing about this tournament is that I got to know you..." she said almost with tears in her eyes, as Joey was blushing.

"Thank you Mai." He responded.

"Right back at ya!" she responded.

Clare and Sam began laughing even more, and finally Mai grabbed Clare and went into her car.

"See ya around all!" Clare said to them.

The whole ride, Clare had a huge smile on her face. She was happy, because she was going to have a chance to save Mai from joining Dartz, and stop that drama from happening...

Author's note: hey all. I hope all you Joey fans loved that. Shinsuka and I are pissed at the writers for making him pass out, because he could have very well kicked his butt if he had the energy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Valentine Nightmare

Author's note: to the dismay of some of the Joey fans, Kaiba will be the POV in the most part of this chapter, but it will go back and forth from Kaiba to Clare.

About a few weeks before Sam tried her best to protect the god cards from getting stolen unsuccessfully, and while Yugi won against the first person to lose their soul to the Oricalcos in the series, Clare had her own problems.

You see, it was the rainy night that Mai ran into Vallon. Clare tried to keep in contact with the gang, but her cell phone always dropped calls. She knew Dartz had something to do with it, but she felt that she could still help Mai by talking to her, and waking her from the nightmares that Dartz made her have. However, Mai still dueled Vallon while Clare tried to stop her but as it turns out Fabian is one of them, and made sure that Clare wasn't able to run after them, and then Mai still left with them. Clare was so devastated. She ran after them as fast as she could, but she tripped and sprained her ankle. She sat down on a step crying in the rain. She took off her arm band, and just stayed there waiting for hypothermia.

Suddenly, her phone rang. "Clare? Are you alright?" It was Seth. "I sense Miercoln away from you."

"I'm fine Seth; I just don't want to talk to you or her right now! Good bye." She said hanging up the phone.

Seth than put the mirror to his face, and told Kaiba he better find Clare because he sensed something bad about her. Kaiba did as he was told, because he was just starting to believe in him. He found her through the GPS device in her cell phone. As the limo drove up, Clare was now unconscious. Kaiba got out of the car, and surprisingly he ran to her without an umbrella, and carried her into the limo, where there were fresh blankets waiting for her.

About two and a half hours later, Clare woke up in Kaiba's bed with Kaiba sitting next to her. Her Arm band was lying on the table, surprisingly next to Seth's necklace.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba said.

"No I'm not alright!" Clare said startled at seeing him next to her.

"Geez, I take you in and warm you up, and this is how you repay me?"

"You didn't have to idiot! You should have just left me there!"

"Why did you say a stupid thing like that? You could've died."

"Because I couldn't save my sister for the third time!" She said beginning to cry. Kaiba stared at her in awe as she balled and surprisingly grabbed him and cried in his chest. He actually held her as she cried and cried hoping no one would walk in on it and think that he had gone soft. He realized in the time that she was gone that he indeed had fallen in love with her. That was not the only change in Seto Kaiba; he also began to believe in the past that Seth and Miercoln had told him about, and he believed that Yugi's Yami was indeed this pharaoh of the past that Seth was once friends with. However, in order to keep his adversaries thinking that he was tough, he kept his non-believer image, and his feelings between himself and Mokuba.

Clare suddenly realized what she was doing, and she pushed him away. "I don't need you Kaiba. Why did you know I was out there anyway?" Clare said roughly.

Kaiba scoffed. She obviously hasn't changed a bit. "Well for your information, I had a strange feeling, and I used the GPS on your cell phone so that I could find you. I saw you unconscious in the rain, and I took you in." he finished.

"Well, I can manage now, so just let me walk home..." Clare said getting up, but than felt faint and fell back down shivering.

"You're still fighting a fever; I'm not letting you go yet. Get some rest..." He said leaving the room.

"Why did you do it?" Clare said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba said turning around.

"Why did you save me? You're the kind of man who will just leave someone to die, so why didn't you leave me?"

"I'm returning the favor." Kaiba said to her.

"Than return it to Joey, Sam and Yugi. I'm not interested." She said turning to her side.

"No, I mean..." Kaiba sighed. He wanted to tell her about what happened on his way home to the orphanage that day, but it was so hard for him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Clare said annoyed.

Kaiba sighed. "I met you when I was twelve." He said softly. [Clare thought he could never sound like that.

"What do you mean...?"

"I mean that you saved me and Mokuba from your drunken uncle when you were about eleven or twelve."

"But... wait... I can't remember anything before I was thirteen... it must be true than."

"Yes, and you ran off afterward to find your sister, but I don't know what happened after that."

"Humph, that's really ironic I guess... but, I saved your life, you saved mine... We're square now. I'll just have my rest that you're making me have, and I'll walk home in the morning..." Clare said snickering at using a Captain Jack Sparrow line...

"That won't be necessary... I'll have someone drive you..."

"I'll walk thanks... I have legs..." Clare insisted.

"Than I'll drive you..." he insisted.

Clare turned around in disgust. "I'd rather go to the Shadow Realm again than be driven home by you Kaiba, now leave me alone."

"Fine, suit yourself..." Kaiba said grabbing the necklace and leaving the room.

Kaiba went into the bathroom, and stood behind the mirror. "Seth, how am I supposed to get through to her? She still thinks I'm the same person I was before." Kaiba said into the glass.

"Seto, that is because you haven't changed your public image, and haven't made peace with the others yet..."

"I can't do that! If I show myself as a softie, than I'll be walked on all the time by people like Pegasus and my step-father..."

"Pegasus is the least of your worries Seto. Especially with the new evil that is coming, and if you don't prove yourself to Clare soon, I fear you'll loose her forever."

"What? What do you mean?" Kaiba demanded.

"I mean that you must prove that you will work with the others in peace and not selfishly, or she will continue to hate and despise you. In her eyes, you have become just as bad as Gozoburo was."

Kaiba looked down from the mirror, and into the sink. _I became like him? It can't be..._ he said to himself as he washed his face with water. "What do I have to do?" Kaiba said to him.

"First of all, keep an eye on the gang after Clare returns to them. When they go to San Francisco go with them. Even when you hear from Pegasus. The message from him will be a fake, and you'd have to face one of the evil's lackeys. The real action will be with Yugi, Joey, and the others." He said.

"What do I say to them?"

"You say that you'll have your private jet fly you instead of the plane that 'Pegasus' had for them, and that you get a rental car for them all and drive it."

"They'll never go for that!" Kaiba said disbelieving.

"They'd be more surprised by your offer than want of not cooperating." Seth retorted.

"Fine, I'll try it."

The next day, after much fighting, Kaiba drove Clare to her house.

"Thanks..." Clare said to him as she got out with her things and went up the steps. She walked up to the bathroom after realizing everyone was at school, and took a nice hot shower. She relaxed and cried throughout, but she was soon warm and clean. She walked into her room to find Sam and Joey. Sam and Raen ran up to her and glomped her, but Joey asked her one specific question.

"Where's Mai?" Joey asked.

"Sam, Raen, can I talk to you without Joey for a minute?" Clare asked.

"Sure..." Sam said shoving Joey out. "What's up...?"

"I failed miserably..." Clare said going to her bed and plopping down.

"Oh my god... She's still..." Sam said realizing and sitting down at Clare's computer desk.

"Yep... and what's worse? Fabian joined Dartz."

"Fabian!" Sam said in disbelief. "That bastard!" she said clenching her fists.

"Who drove you home?" Raen said randomly.

"Uh... I called a taxi..." Clare said.

"And where was the tournament?" Raen asked.

"Uh... far from here..." Clare said under her breath.

"Than how'd you get here so fast?" Sam asked now.

"Mai gave me some of the award money, and I took a plane here. Than a cab." Clare finished. "I'm tired. I need a rest."

"Alright, we'll leave you alone... but we don't blame you... Fabian and Dartz are assholes, and they'll be taken care of soon enough."

"I know... I just feel so useless."

"You're not... believe me." Sam said smiling and leaving the room. Clare turned to her side and fell asleep.

About a week later, Sam, Joey, and Raen came home to find Clare gone once again. There was no note, nothing. Something was up, and they had to get to the bottom of it.

Seto Kaiba was pacing back and fourth after hearing about complaints of a duel disk going haywire. _What's going on? We aren't responsible are we? It might have something to do with Clare's disappearance. After I talk to the public, I'm going to talk to Yugi and the others to get some answers._

"Good idea Seto." Seth said suddenly from the mirror in the room. "That's exactly what I want you to do."

"But they won't want to see me..." Kaiba complained.

"Believe me, they will, especially if you let me take over."

"Fine." Kaiba said getting ready to address the public. After the meeting, he got into his car, not limo, and wore a hood to disguise him. He walked up to the game shop and knocked on the door.

"Who da hell are you?" Joey said in surprise.

"If you let me in you can find out Wheeler." Kaiba said harshly.

"Kaiba?" Sam whispered as she pushed her brother out of the way. "What the hell do you want?"

"To see if you geeks know... Hello Samantha..." Seth said suddenly. "Do you mind letting _me_ in?"

Sam sighed. "Fine..." she said letting him in.

"Oh yea, I forgot he's got he's psycho too..." Joey said.

"Yea, he is..." Sam said in agreement.

Yugi on the other hand was more interested in why Kaiba had shown up at his doorstep. "Why are you here Kaiba...? I mean Seth."

"My other personality seems to think you all might have a clue what is going on, because he knows he's not part of this problem." Seth explained as they sat him down. "He also knows that you all don't particular like him, so he let me take over." He smiled.

"Well he got that right..." Sam said sarcastically, but than went up to his ear to whisper something. "Do you know what's going on with Clare? I know you and Miercoln have a connection, so you have any idea?"

"I'm just as perplexed as you are, but I fear Miercoln is in danger as well as Clare." He said to her also whispering.

"So, you're telling me that Kaiba came all the way over here to talk about the duel monsters?" Joey asked loudly.

"Well... yes Joseph, deep inside, he knows that all of you know things that he could never understand, so he wants your help." Seth explained.

Sam and Joey looked at each other and than burst out laughing.

"Right, the Kaiba we know is an asshole, what makes you think we'll believe you about this?" Sam asked suddenly serious.

"Kaiba is not here at the moment, so will you at least listen to me?" he rationalized.

"Fine. We'll do what you want." Sam said giving in.

"We are?" Joey asked her.

"Yea, it's worth a shot..." Sam said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent going to let Yugi duel the first victim of the Oricalcos.

A week before that, Clare was given chloroform and was taken out of her house. She woke up in the middle of the hall where Dartz was most of the time in the show. She looked around to find Fabian grinning at her.

"Hello love..." he said. Clare got up to punch him, but he had the millennium rod and stopped her.

"I can't believe you asshole!" Clare said.

"Aw, don't be so harsh Miss Valentine." Dartz said from behind her. "It's unhealthy."

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" Clare said grabbing her mirror and looking at herself, however, Miercoln was nowhere to be found. She than looked at her arm and realized the arm band was gone.

"Missing something?" Fabian said with a grin holding up the arm band.

"Oh no..." Clare said. "You bastard!" she said angrily.

"Well, well, seems like you have a lot of anger inside you Clare. That will be of good use to us..." Dartz said with a smirk as Fabian made her kneel on the ground for Dartz to make her part of the group.

"NEVER! I'll NEVER join your stupid group! I will NEVER take someone's soul!" Clare protested, but Fabian used his rod, and Dartz put the seal on her forehead and Clare turned different... evil! Her anger she had inside of Fabian and Kaiba mixed created an evil side of her that no one would ever dream of seeing from her. "Thank you Master..." she said differently.

"Welcome to my home Clare Valentine. Your sister will be happy to have you..." he said turning to leave in the direction of Mai smiling at her sister and walking away.

"You're not done yet..." Fabian said making her rise and walk to his room. From that point on, she was overtaken by the rod, but not fully, because Fabian wanted her to suffer while doing what he wanted making her even angrier. He wanted her to be controlled by him, but still think the same. He wanted her to realize what she was doing, and feel every moment of him raping her every night...

Anyway, back to the duel with the old man... Sam was happy to see Yugi win, but she got freaked out when the old man's soul was taken.

"It's alright sis..." Joey said comforting her. However, this just made it worse since she remembered the scene where he loses his soul. When Vallon made his comment, Sam interfered.

"SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! GET OVER IT!" she yelled at him making Joey and the others look at her strangely. However, Raen and Seth began to laugh.

"What did I miss?" Joey asked.

"Nothing Joseph... absolutely nothing..." Seth said laughing.

"Ya know, you're not that bad... as long as you stay here instead of Rich Boy for a while." Joey said to Seth.

"Don't worry I won't change." He said. As they turned away, he looked in the mirror. "I'm sorry Seto, but I am keeping that promise, at least for a little while." He said to him as he took off his necklace.

They than went to find Rex and Weevil. Seth didn't really do anything, but than they ran into Rebecca. Seth and Sam laughed as Yugi was glomped. They than all went to the museum and met Professor Hawkins.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Grandpa said.

"It's a long story Gramps..." Joey said.

"I'm not Kaiba; I'm his other personality, Seth." Seth explained.

"Like Clare?"

"Yes, like Clare." He smiled.

They went on with their meeting, and Seth smiled at the stone tablet. He remembered everything he did in the past even know the Pharaoh does not. But than he remembered that he always had Miercoln by his side and he became very sad. AS he started to explain the specific people being able to release those monsters, Seth grinned as Sam and Raen looked at him.

"Remembering your glory days?" Sam whispered sarcastically.

Seth smirked. "Just stay with the others." He said to them.

After Joey said that he believes the professor, Seth put the necklace back on. "I believe you as well..." he said also filling Kaiba in. Suddenly Kaiba changed back. "And surprisingly to all of you geeks, I believe it too..."

"Hey! That's not fair! I want the other guy back." Joey said. However, Sam was more interested in what he just said.

"You... Seto 'I'm an asshole' Kaiba... _believe _him? Why don't I believe you?" Sam said.

"Because, I've changed." Kaiba said.

"Right..." Sam said unbelieving.

"Well whether you like it or not I'm connected with your situation, so you're going to have to deal with me." He said finally going home. "I'll see you all later."

"What's the deal?" Joey said suddenly. "First he doesn't want anything to do wit us, and now he's hanging' around like a puppy dog... what gives?"

"I don't know Joey..." Yugi said. "But I think he has changed for the better."

Meanwhile at Dartz's lair, Clare was looking from the sidelines as Dartz used the power of the Egyptian God cards to raise the Great Leviathan. Clare tried to stop him, but Fabian caught her. Dartz finished the ritual, and Clare fell to the ground crying once more. What did she get herself into?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Evilness of Fabian.

Sam woke up to find the gigantic eye running a mock. Sam wanted to stay inside but Joey grabbed her and went out of the house.

"The Eye!" she joked with Raen remembering the stupidity of it being just like _Lord of the Rings._ Tamias defeated the Great Leviathan and they all returned to bed. The next day they talked about the day before, and than Tristan and Joey started to fight.

"Do ya smell what I'm cookin?"

"All I smell are your socks." Tristan replied to Joey's comment. Sam and Raen burst out laughing, as Grandpa came in to interrupt.

"Escuse me, don't mean to interrupt kids,"

"Are we being too loud Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"No, I just wanted to give you this...It came in the mail."

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not..." Grandpa began, but Raen and Sam answered him together.

"Pegasus." They said. Everyone gasped.

"What does he want now?" Yugi asked.

"He wants us to meet him... and we better get there faster than you did in the show... but how?" Sam asked.

"I can answer that." Kaiba said coming from behind Grandpa.

"He came to see you all as well." Grandpa said kind of harsh.

"_You're_ going to help _us?_" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yea, what's in it for you?" Joey asked.

"I told you, I'm not the same person as before..."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sam said harshly.

"Fine, but you'll miss out on a free ride to San Francisco if you don't believe me." He grinned.

"How do you know about that...?" Sam asked, but than Seth took over and explained.

"Because I intercepted it, watched it, and gave it to you all..." Seth said, but than was interrupted by Sam squashing the bug that Weevil implanted.

"Sorry, continue..." Sam said grinning.

"Anyway, I'm gotten Kaiba to let you all including him, fly there on his private jet." Seth finished.

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Yes, really, and I promise to take over until it's absolutely necessary to make him take over again." He said taking off his necklace.

"Alright, let's go than." Sam said confidently since she saw that the necklace is off, making it safe without Kaiba.

"I know why you're after Wheeler..." Alistair said to Vallon while they were all talking about who they wanted to take the souls of.

"Yea, I do too, and believe me, she doesn't like you..." Clare said suddenly out of Fabian's grasp. "Joey's better than you any day...ah!" She yelped as Fabian came up from behind her to quiet her down.

"You better quiet. I know exactly who I want you to duel, and believe me, you won't have a say in the matter." Fabian said icily.

"Which one?" Clare said sarcastically.

"You'll see..." Fabian said. Suddenly, Clare went limp as Fabian took over Clare's mind completely and made her kneel in front of Dartz. Clare was now going with Mai to defeat Pegasus. Fabian was not too far behind, because he needed to keep her under his control.

Meanwhile, the gang was already half-way to San Francisco on Kaiba's jet with Mokuba and Seth. Mokuba seemed much happier than usual, and Seth seemed worried every passing minute. They flew strait to Industrial Illusions HQ, and found that they were still too late. They found Pegasus on the floor with his soul taken.

"Uh, what about Duke?" Sam asked suddenly. "I just remembered he should be helping us..."

"I'll try to find him..." Raen said running out.

"Ok, here's Pegasus, now where's..." Sam said out loud, but than remembered Joey was there. "The person who did this..."

"Right here Sam." Clare's voice came from the shadows.

"Clare? What's going on? Where's... _she_ at?" Sam asked running to her.

"It's not Clare who took his soul. It was me..." Fabian said now walking in from behind her.

"And I was watchin' the whole thing hun." Mai said walking in at the rear.

"Mai?" Joey said perplexed. "What's the matter? Why are you with him?" he asked toward Fabian.

"I'm not the same Mai you know of Wheeler. I'm different now. And I want to duel you!" Mai said roughly to Joey.

"Clare!" Kaiba said suddenly taking over. "What's going on? Fabian you idiot, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey bro, your back from your little adventure huh?" he smiled as Clare who had an angry look on her face came up to Kaiba and looked up to him.

"You won't be needing this Kaiba..." she said taking off his necklace.

"Clare, snap out of it, he's using you!" Kaiba said to try and shake her out of it.

Clare stopped suddenly, but than kept going saying nothing and handed the necklace to Fabian.

"It's no use Seto. She belongs to me now." He said with an evil grin.

"Enough of this! Let's go duel already." Mai said walking to the part that Joey and Mai were to duel.

"You won't be the only two dueling Mai." Fabian said suddenly.

"Than who else?" Sam yelled at him.

"You and me Sam. And Kaiba can join if he wants too..." Clare said in a monotone voice.

"No!" Sam yelled. "Clare, don't do this!"

"You always tell me what to do, and now I'm finally doing what I should have done a long time ago. Chose my own destiny." Clare said suddenly acting like herself more and dramatically pointing to Sam. "Without you in it." She yelled as she unfolded her doom duel disk. "I know this is bad, but... I can't be useless anymore!"

Sam sighed. There was no way out of this, and Mai and Joey were already dueling. "Fine. I'll duel you." She said sadly activating her own duel disk.

"Come on Clare! Snap out of it!" Kaiba yelled at her.

"NO Kaiba! I made my choice, and I will stick with it. Are you going to join or are you a coward?" Clare answered. "Why do you care anyway?" she added. Kaiba scoffed and suddenly became quiet, but joined the duel.

She drew six cards, and played Lord of D., and summoned her two Blue Eyes White Dragons in attack mode, put one card face down, and ended her turn.

Sam unwillingly drew a card, and played a card in defense mode, and put one card face down and ended her turn.

Kaiba drew a card and played Battle Ox in defense mode.

Clare than drew a card, and attacked Sam with her one Blue Eyes, but Sam revealed that she had Scape Goat, and one of them saved her monster. Clare attacked Kaiba with her other, and destroyed his Battle Ox. Clare ended her turn, and now Sam was to go. She played another card and sacrificed it and the other to play her Red Eyes Black Dragon as well, one Clare's other favorite card. Sam was trying to do the same thing that Yugi did to Joey, and that Miercoln did to Sam.

"Sam, Red Eyes means nothing to me right now. I'm not under Fabian's rod, because I am dueling you two out of my hatred for you. Fabian said I can duel him after I'm finished." She frowned.

"You _willingly_ joined Dartz? You know what he's about!" Sam rationalized.

"I don't care." She said roughly.

Kaiba was still silent accept for calling what he was playing. He played his Blue Eyes after summoning Paladin of White Dragon. Clare just used Change of Heart to take his Blue Eyes, combine them, and make Blue Eyes Ultimate. She was ready to attack the Red Eyes, when Clare began to break through the hold from Fabian.

"No! I... like... Red... Eyes..." she said as she tried so hard to resist. She only ended up destroying the three remaining scape goats and the defense monster. She also attacked Kaiba directly so that he would be out of the duel.

"See ya idiot!" She said evilly to him.

"Break free Clare!" Sam said to her as she drew a card. "I play Guardian Angel Joan in defense mode." She said ending her turn.

"Whatever..." Clare said drawing a card. She looked at it, and saw that it was the seal of Oricalcos. Fabian grinned as he knew that she had drawn it.

"Come on Clare, play already!" Vallon said from above.

"NO... I WON"T!!!!" Clare said suddenly starting to cry. "I WILL NEVER PLAY THIS CARD!!! No matter how much I'm angry or sad, I will NEVER do this!" she said putting it back in her deck and forfeiting the duel.

"Than you will go to the Shadow Realm!" Fabian said shoving the rod in her face, but Sam kicked it out of her hands.

"NO! Enough with the damn shadow realm!" Sam yelled. "This belongs to YUGI!" she said grabbing it and running it to Yugi.

"And this belongs to Kaiba!" Miercoln said taking over after taking the arm band back. She was holding the necklace that Clare had taken off of him. "And this is for me you bastard!" she said kicking Fabian as hard as he could where it REALLY hurt.

Miercoln returned the necklace to Kaiba.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop her..."

"It's alright." Kaiba said putting on the necklace turning into Seth, and smiling at Miercoln.

Finally Vallon stopped the duel and saved Mai from getting her soul taken because of Hermos. They than found that Duke and Raen had cracked the code and opened the building.

"Am I missing something?" Duke said to them after seeing Kaiba.

"It's a long story..." Joey said.

Seth and Miercoln were talking intimately. They did not however, let anyone see how _really_ intimate they were. They went to the room that was locked, and opened it with the card that Yugi was given. Kaiba suddenly returned along with Clare, who felt really upset about what she did.

"Humph..." he said walking in.

"Humph..." Mokuba said also going in...

"Let's close the door and run..." Joey said.

"I agree." Clare said annoyed.

"Come on..." Sam said pulling her in. "Glad to have ya back Asshole." She said to Kaiba.

"Whatever..." he said but than looked at Clare.

"What?" she said roughly.

"Nothing..." he said staring at the room. "I hate cartoons..."

"So do I..." Clare said suddenly... but than saw a blue eyes toon dragon. "AW! He's so adorable!!!!" he said ready to glomp it, but Sam stopped her.

"Hun, this is all Pegasus' stuff... not yours."

"I know... it's just so cute!!" Clare said.

"Whatever you say..." Sam replied, "I'm glad to have you back too..." she smiled slightly to her.

"Thanks..." Clare frowned. Than they saw the Pot of Greed as the hologram started.

"Here Yugi, wanna get out and leave the Kaibas here?" Sam said to him.

"I heard that runt." Kaiba said.

"Hey! Don't call my sister a runt!" Joey said. Clare just looked at Kaiba and walked out waiting for the others.

Kaiba decided to not want to deal with them, so he walked out too. He was now alone with Clare.

"Clare..."

"What the HELL do you want?" She replied coldly.

"I just wanted to know if you were OK."

"Yea, I'm OK alright. Getting taken over by your stupid brother and joining that stupid group... Going against my best friend... yea, I'm OK." She said sarcastically.

"Clare, I never wanted..."

"What... Never wanted me to hurt again? Why do you think I wanted to duel you too! How am I to believe that you've changed allofasudden? Tell me that! From what you did in there, you're still the same manipulative Kaiba I've learned to despise." She said turning her back to him. "Even if you're my type..." she added.

"Hey..." Kaiba said suddenly. When Clare turned around, Kaiba did something much unexpected; he kissed her. She gave in, but after a few minutes, she realized what she was doing and pushed away.

"You're a pig just like your brother... leave me alone." She said harshly walking to the room as they all began to leave. Kaiba walked in just as they started talking about the Legendary Dragons. Kaiba revealed that the same night that Yugi/Yami received Tamias, he received Cridius.

"Well he had to get it somehow didn't he?" Sam whispered to Clare as the cards began to glow including the stone in the cross around Clare's neck.

"You still have one?" Sam asked. "I thought it would have been broken..."

"Ok...Well it's not like I'm gonna get rid of it... we might need it later on..." she said nudging to Joey. "If I can't save my sister, I'd rather save my future brother-in-law." She whispered to Sam who grinned a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks Clare." She said to her.

"Welcome Sam." she replied. "Anything to make it up to you."

"Yugi, get real." Kaiba said after Yugi said that it's their destiny to destroy Dartz. "I'm the one who decides my fate! Not some Duel Monsters card."

"Come on Kaiba, be reasonable for once!" Yugi said to him. "We have to do this as a team."

"I don't do the 'teamwork thing.' I have a multimillion dollar company to run." He said walking away with Mokuba looking at Clare upset, but than trailing after his brother.

Clare had enough of this. She ran out to catch up with him. "I knew that 'I'm better now' thing was too good to be true! You bastard..." however, Miercoln soon came into the picture. "Seto, I'm sorry about what she did to you but you can't run away!"

"I don't need you or anyone else. Leave me alone." He said walking away, but Mokuba ran back to her and taking off his necklace.

"Why won't Clare listen to you? She just insists on hurting my brother, and doesn't care about her destiny. Seto actually has changed!"

"I know that Mokuba... Just run along with your brother. Next time he talks to us make sure he does as we want." Miercoln said with a tear in her eye as she walked away.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Clare as she got back. "Uh... yea... Miercoln must be crying for some bizarre reason..." she said shaking it off.

"Ok..." Sam said looking at her friend strangely.

They got in the car as fast as they could and hurried to the Professor's house, just in time to see it explode.

"Those losers!" Sam yelled into the air. They all than went into the motor home, and made something to eat. Sam had Clare's normal duel disk, so Clare threw away the other one in order to have that one back. Later on that night, Miercoln let Clare sleep as she took over for the night. She was waiting for Yugi to wake. When he woke, she made him take her with him and when they got to the place where Raphael was to duel him, Miercoln got off Copernicus at the landing before the bridge.

"Good luck Yami." She said to him as she stood watching the beginning of the duel.

As much as Miercoln tried to get Yami to not use the seal, he still used it and lost Yugi in the end, because Miercoln suddenly got distracted. She felt like she lost a part of herself, and she had a vision...

_Seth was dueling Fabian for Kaiba and he lost. Kaiba tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He watched helplessly as Seth was taken by the Oricalcos. _

Miercoln fell to the ground as she cried. At that time, Sam, Joey, Tristan and Duke showed up.

"Clare? What's wrong?" Sam asked her. Miercoln has just switched with her, but Clare saw the whole thing as well.

"I don't think Miercoln's going to take over when Kaiba's around anymore." She said quietly.

"Why? What..."

"Fabian dueled Kaiba at Kaiba Corp, and Seth took over once the Oricalcos was played. Seth lost so that Kaiba could be saved." Clare said getting upset now.

"It's alright; we can deal with Kaiba..." Sam said encouragingly as Yugi lost his soul. "Great... emo Yami time..." Sam said under her breath.

Yami was given to them all from Raphael and Alistair who was piloting, Clare didn't say a word now but started to get REALLY angry. She also knew that when they got back, they had to talk to Kaiba who has lost the only trace of humanity in him. [Well in Clare's world anyway.

They got back, and Clare and Sam were quiet.

"I thought you were going to stop it..." Raen said to Clare in private.

"_Miercoln_ was... but she had a vision of Seth being taken by the Oricalcos, and got distracted at the same time that Yami was going to use the card." She answered quietly.

"Great..." Raen said.

"Well this time it's not my fault at least..." Clare said.

"Come on... what is your fault?..." Sam asked her. "You couldn't control the duel with Marrick and Mai, you couldn't control Mai's feelings, and you couldn't stop Yami because he would have done it anyway." Sam rationalized.

"Yes... I'm to blame for..." Yami began, but Sam interfered.

"Give it a rest Yami! You couldn't control the duel, but you could control your actions. It's Raphael's fault." Sam said annoyed at emo Yami.

Joey than did his job at pulling Yami back together, and than they got through to Kaiba.

"He really took your call?" tea asked as Joey had his eye into the camera.

"Joey, move back…" Sam a said giggling. "Hey moneybags."

Clare tried to go away, but Raen grabbed her making her stay and have an angry look on her face.

"Time's running' out! Those creep…"

"What my brother is trying to say is that we really need you to help us so stop being annoying, because Dartz is the one who is responsible for your company going down, so help us already." Sam said annoyed.

"And how do you know…"

"Kaiba, do you really have to ask?" Sam said annoyed.

He huffed, and than asked Joey… "What were you saying Wheeler, before that puppy rudely interrupted?"

"Will you get over yourself Kaiba?" Clare said suddenly. "You helped us before, now help us again. It's that easy idiot!"

"Clare…" he said suddenly looking down at his necklace. "Can I just talk to you for a second? Mokuba, go into the other room…"

"But Seto…" Mokuba protested.

"Go!"

Surprised, Clare took the webcam and walked into the other room. "I'll just be a minute."

As she left, Clare heard Raen singing; "Clare and Kaiba sittin' in a tree…"

"SHUT UP!!" Clare yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Sorry idiot, now what do you want?"

"I'm not an idiot… and I wanted to see how you were."

"I wish you would stop saying that...Let me guess… Seth was taken?"

"How did…"

"Miercoln had a vision. Now are you going to send us a jet or helicopter or are we just making small talk?" Clare finished.

"Fine, I'll meet you there in a few hours."

"Thanks." Clare said to him as she hung up on him. She walked in and told them that he was on his way.

"Gee, your boyfriend's got it bad for you…" Raen said.

"Shut the hell up! He will NEVER be my boyfriend."

"Yea, I'll see dat when pigs fly!" Joey snickered.

Clare grinned. "I knew I always liked you Joey."

"Thanks!" he said happily.

"Is it me, or does he _like_ you too?" Sam asked.

"Uh… maybe it's a Valentine thing…" Clare said. "So… at least we don't have to deal with snakes…"

"Nice save…" Raen said snickering and looking at Joey.

"Yea…" Sam said rolling her eyes.

Clare went to the front and sat down for some air. She folded her legs and put her arms around the, and looked down to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"Nothing…"

"It can't be nothing. You look upset, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well Fabian just bothers me a lot…"

"Than forget about him…"

"I can't…" she said crying. "You have no idea what he did to me while he had me under his control!"

"What? What did he do?" Sam asked concerned.

"He raped me."

"WHAT! That bastard!" Sam said angrily. "Don't worry; I'll get him for you…"

"NO! How am I supposed to prove myself if you do everything for me? That's why I dueled you. I was angry inside for being such a fool and you taking care of everything for me. Granted, I can't duel for the life of me without Miercoln, but still, I want to prove myself one day like Joey did." She said finally.

"Is that what this is all about? You think that I don't believe in you?"

"Yea…"

Sam smirked. "Alright than… when this stupid shit is all over I'm gonna train you so you feel better."

"Really?" Clare smiled.

"Of course! What are best friends who will be sisters-in-laws for?" She said laughing and they hugged.

Meanwhile, on Kaiba's jet, Alistair still took over the jet, and began to duel him. Seth told Kaiba ahead of time, so he went strait to the pilot seat and made Mokuba take over the jet. He dueled him, and won obviously. They didn't have to worry about crashing because of the warning. Finally they got to the motor home, and picked everyone up.

"Well, hello annoying Kaiba, right on time I see…" Clare said sarcastically boarding the plane.

"Right…" he said sitting down annoyed.

Everyone else got on, and they finally were on the jet, and Sam was relieved they didn't have to be on another helicopter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Fabian's Wrath.

They finally got into the museum, and were about to find out where Dartz was. Miercoln suddenly took over.

"Sam, whatever you do, stay here..." Miercoln said as she was edging toward the exit Joey was going to go through.

"What are you doing...?"

"Saving Joseph..." she said smirking.

Suddenly, Joey ran out and followed by Miercoln.

"What are ya doin Clare?"

"She's my sister, I'm helping." Miercoln said in Clare's American accent. They ran and ran, and when they ran into the Oricalcos soldier, Miercoln activated her Sphinx to send it away. However, Vallon still showed up, and Miercoln went on the same bike that Joey did making sure she did not get separated from Joey.

When Kaiba and Yami came back, Kaiba was more interested in where Clare was...

"We were worried for a second..." Mokuba said, but Kaiba interrupted.

"Where did Clare go?"

"She went with Joey to get Dartz for Mai..." Sam said. "And why do you care?"

"She did what!" He said suddenly getting into the jet. "Show me where they went Runt... I mean Sam."

"You just called me Sam?" Sam asked.

"What are you deaf? Come on, get in and lead me to them!" he demanded.

"Ok..." Sam said doing as he asked. She wondered what came over him... maybe... just maybe... naa... that'll never happen...

Just as Tea came, Tristan followed because Miercoln told him to stay with Tea. They all got into the jet and flew to find the spot where Joey was going to duel Vallon.

"Well, nice to see you're here too Witch!" Vallon said.

"Oh give it a rest... My sister doesn't like you!" Clare said taking over again.

"Uh... I don't get it... why did you call her a witch?" Joey asked.

"Nothing Joey, I'm dueling Vallon so you just wait to duel Mai..."

"Sorry, I can't let that happen darling..." Fabian said from the shadows. "Cause while they duel, we're gonna duel."

"Fine idiot..." Miercoln said. "Just to give your soul away..."

"Like that'll ever happed!" Fabian said full of himself. "If you remember right, I took away the soul of your true love..."

"Shut up and duel! Joseph shouldn't hear this..."

"Huh? I shouldn't hear what?" Joey asked her.

"Nothing! Just get your duel with Vallon over with, while I get mine done too..." Miercoln said making her duel disk start.

Kaiba and the others went around and around to find the Oricalcos seals, and they finally found them... two of them in one particular part of town.

"Oh my god... who's dueling who?" Sam asked herself as they flew there. They found them, and found Miercoln dueling Fabian and Joey ending his duel with Vallon as Mai came in.

"Oh no..." Sam said worried about the duel. However, Kaiba seemed to be trying to get the duel with Fabian and Miercoln over with, when Fabian's Blue Eyes Ultimate destroyed Miercoln's remaining life points.

"Clare!" Everyone yelled including Joey who did not start the duel yet.

"It's alright everyone! Clare will be fine... I'm just going to join my love... I guess I couldn't keep it a secret after all..." she said as the seal took her soul. Kaiba ran to catch her because she was standing. Fabian was nowhere to be found.

"That bastard!" Kaiba said when he didn't see his brother. Suddenly, Clare woke up...

"Miercoln!" she screamed.

"Hold up... she's like Yami!" Joey said suddenly distracted from his duel.

Clare was too upset to say anything. She was crying so much she didn't even realize Kaiba was holding her.

"It'll be alright Clare..." Mokuba said trying to help.

"What...! Get off me!" She said finally realizing Kaiba was holding her.

"I was just trying to help!" he snapped back.

"Help someone else!" she said standing up with him, and talking into his face which was about a foot higher than hers. "You couldn't keep Seth away from dueling that creep, and you couldn't stop Miercoln from dueling him! You're a selfish son of a bitch who only cares for your stupid company, Mokuba and yourself! You don't care about any of us, Yugi, Joey, Sam, Mai, Raen, and me! How can I believe that you've miraculously changed from the Kaiba you were in the stupid show? You still as pompous..." she said but Kaiba interrupted her monologue with a kiss. Everyone gasped, and Joey got distracted once again.

"Uh... am I missin' somethin..." Joey said.

"Come on! We're duelin' here!" Mai said trying to get his attention.

Clare suddenly pushed away. "Nice goin' idiot! That's the LAST time I'll let you... kiss... me...Oh god... Now everyone knows! So shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

There was silence until Mai attacked Joey again.

"Hold on Joey!" Sam yelled at him getting off the laughing bit from Kaiba and Clare's kiss. Clare was now turning from Kaiba and taking off her necklace.

"Come on Joey! Don't quit on us!" Clare yelled suddenly clamping onto the necklace.

"Why aren't you gonna use it now?" Sam asked her.

"Because I want my sister back first. I'll use it at the moment that Joey would give up." She said.

Finally Mai was able to attack directly, but the spell was broken...

"Congratulations Mai, you win..." Joey began to say... however...

"NO YOU DON'T JOEY!" Clare yelled running toward the seal as Joey and Mai looked up, with her stone and breaking it. The seal was broken! It actually worked. Kaiba and Tristan helped carry Joey and Mai onto the jet, and they were now off to let Yami duel Raphael. When Mai woke up, she found that Clare was sitting with her.

"Clare?" she asked.

"Hey Mai." Clare said. "How are ya feelin?"

"Where's Joey?" she asked suddenly.

Clare giggled. "He's fine, he's tired out, so he's resting up."

"I don't know if..."

"You can face him again? Mai, we both know you love Joey, so just see him again, because he'll forgive you no matter what..."

"What... I... I mean..." she said in surprise, but Clare hushed her, and let her rest up a bit. "It's our little secret..." she said snickering and leaving her alone, but Mai said something before Clare left...

"Clare, I wanted to stop Fabian, but I couldn't... I don't understand it but..."

"It's alright Mai, you were under Dartz's spell I forgive you." She said trying to get her mind off that.

"What are you snickering about?" Sam asked her.

"Oh nothing..." she said. "It's just that the first thing that came out of her mouth was 'where's Joey?'"

"Oh my god..." Sam said snickering as well. Finally, Yami was done dueling Raphael, and he was on the jet with them. He decided to look after Vallon, whom they took in as well, and now the gang was off to get Dartz. Joey finally woke up, and they were discussing how they were going to do this. Mai and Joey finally made up, and hugged [not without Clare, Sam, And Raen giggling and Kaiba brought up Fabian.

"If he shows up, I'm going to take care of him."

"OF coarse you will..." Clare said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always have to play the hero don't you?"

"Clare..."

"Shut up! You're just as bad as him!"

"Clare, don't blame him for that! It's his brother not him!" Mai tried to say. "Don't do what I did, you'll regret it!"

"I know... but it's different... Joey's actually decent! Kaiba is just a selfish little rich boy who never likes anyone but himself and his brother."

Appalled, Kaiba huffed and walked away to another section of the plane.

"Uh... I think you hurt his feelings Clare..." Tea tried to say...

"What feelings? He's heartless..." Clare said angrily. Mai sighed and hugged her. "You don't mean that hun..."

"Yes I do!" she snapped.

There was silence. Suddenly, Clare decided to take off her duel disk.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What does it look like? I can't duel without Miercoln. I suck." Clare responded throwing her duel disk to the floor.

"You don't suck! Come on! You beat Fabian before, you beat Joey before, you beat Mai before, and you beat Yami before!"

"Not without Miercoln's help..."

"What did you say before about wanting to prove yourself?" Sam said.

"That was before Miercoln lost her soul!" Clare said.

"Come on..." Mai urged her sister, but it was no use.

"How the hell am I supposed to duel him! Dartz took my Sphinxes, and my next powerful card I have is my Blue Eyes! You lost yours to Rebecca after Battle City, and I only have two! There's no way to beat him with just two blue eyes! I'd lose for sure..." Clare said. There was now silence for the whole ride.

When they finally landed Raphael, Rebecca, and the Professor stayed with Vallon and Alistair. The rest came out of the plane and headed toward Dartz… However, there was someone in their way… Fabian! He stood there waiting for them.

"Hey idiot, get out of our way!" Clare said to him.

"Sorry, but I can't do that… I have some unfinished business with you…" He said.

"You took Miercoln and Seth… You don't need me…" She said trying to walk past him, but he stopped her, practically groping her.

"Get off her!" Kaiba said getting face to face to his brother.

"Aw, defending your girlfriend…"

"Don't make me sick!" Clare said motioning to throw up.

"I'll duel you for her…" Kaiba said suddenly.

"No you won't…" Clare said annoyed. "I may hate his guts, and I may hate you, but I'm not letting ANYONE duel for me. I said I want to prove myself, and I'm gonna do it!" She said walking toward the jet.

"What are you doing?" Mai said stopping her.

"Getting my duel disk." Clare said sadly.

"You can't be serious, I'll duel him for you!" she suggested.

"Not without me!" Joey intervened, making Clare smirk.

"No, I'll do it, it's my fight…" Clare sighed.

"I'll take care of the duel disk problem…" Kaiba said talking into his microphone thing to get his lackey to give him her duel disk. When he received it, he seemed to be checking it out to make sure it was safe. He than held out his hand for her deck. She gave him it, and he activated her disk for her, and put it on her arm.

"Thanks I guess…" Clare said quietly.

Fabian began the duel with the Orecelcos. The duel was intense and went up and down a lot. Finally, Fabian created his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and destroyed Clare's Red Eyes leaving her with 500 life points. Clare was devastated. She didn't know what to do. She had to do something or she would be victim of the Orecelcos for sure. She used her one Blue Eyes, but Fabian got rid of it when he summoned his own. She also had her second in her hand, but it was nothing compared to the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Clare tried to gather herself together, and try out the old-fashioned Heart of the Cards to help her. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She lifted the card and finally opened her eyes…

"What the…" She said in surprise at the card in her hand. It was none other than another Blue Eyes White Dragon! But how could that be? Rebecca didn't know she needed it because she was in the Jet, and Sam gave hers to Rebecca. Than she remembered… KIABA! He checked out her duel disk before she dueled him, and he must have slipped him one of HIS Blue Eyes!

"Are you going to make a move, or are you going to stare at that card all day?" Fabian yelled at her.

Clare finally snapped out of her daze, and slowly turned her head to Kaiba. Kaiba seemed to know exactly what she drew, and he was smirking… no… SMILING! He was _actually_ smiling! His face was not screwed up in his usual puss face, and it was happier. Clare than turned back to Fabian.

"Well, looks like this duel has changed it's coarse!"

"Yea right… how is that?"

"You'll see… I'm going play monster reborn to summon my Blue Eyes back on the field…Than I'm playing Lord of D., and Flute of Summoning Dragon, and summon my _other _Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

"And what's your third? The Red Eyes? It's still no match for…"

"I don't have a second Red Eyes idiot! But I _do_ have a THIRD Blue Eyes White Dragon, compliments of your brother Seto Kaiba." She grinned playing him.

"Thanks Seto…" She said to him which made him surprised that she called him by his first name.

"Just use him well Clare." He said smiling back at him.

"Uh… am I missing' something?" Joey asked Sam.

"Uh…Kaiba... he just…he just…"Sam said dazed. "I'm dreaming right?"

"Nope Sam, my big brother's changed and fell in love with Clare!" Mokuba said happily.

"And as I was saying, I'm creating Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Polymerization… And now for the greatest twist… I sacrifice him for an even better dragon; Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! And since I have 8 dragons in my graveyard, My dragon has 5400 attack points, so he's 400 attack points more than yours, so say goodbye to him… after I play Stamping Destruction to take away that one spell or trap card of yours and inflict 500 points of direct damage to your life points…" She said as she did as she said. "If you thought I was just some stupid girl, you were sadly mistaken."

"Well, you're very resourceful… you must have been trained by Miercoln…"

"Shut up and duel…" Clare said smirking at the "Abridged Series" quote. Fabian played Koumori Dragon in defense mode, and played a card face down.

Clare attacked, but when the attack was called, Fabian revealed that he had the trap card "Enchanted Javelin," which gave him more life points equal to Shining's attack points, and it was once again his turn. He surprised them all, and showed that Dartz gave him the Pyramid of Light and the Sphinxes.

"Master Dartz gave me these cards, and I thought it was overkill, that is until I saw you beat my Blue Eyes Ultimate." Fabian said annoyingly. He sacrificed Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia, and paid 1500 life points all together to give Theinen the Great Sphinx 10500 attack points and blew away Blue Eyes Shining, and all of Clare's remaining life points.

"NO! Clare!" Kaiba yelled running into the seal to try and get her out but ended up about five feet away. Clare suddenly stood silent and took out Kaiba's Blue Eyes and held it in her hand.

"I'm sorry Seto… I was wrong about you…I… I…I love you…" She said looking at him with tears in her eyes. It took Joey, Yami, and Tristan to hold Kaiba back. Sam was in complete shock, and so was Mai. The seal than took Clare away. Kaiba broke free and caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Clare! I love you too…" Kaiba said actually in tears.

"Wow… never thought I'd see the day with Kaiba in tears…" Raen said randomly.

"Well, you might as well be on your way to my master now… I got what we came for…" Fabian started as he walked away, but Kaiba intervened.

"No you don't…" He said picking Clare up and handing her to Joey. "I'm dueling you for revenge." He said activating his own duel disk.

"Wow… he _has_ changed!" Sam said at the fact that Kaiba didn't say any comments to Joey.

"Mokuba, make sure Joey gets Clare to the Jet and keep her safe." Kaiba said to his little brother.

"You called him Joey!" Sam exclaimed.

"Just keep her safe!" Kaiba yelled as Joey ran to the Jet.

Sam has seen it with her own eyes… Seto Kaiba has changed for the better.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Dartz's Lair

It was a grueling battle between Kaiba and Fabian. But as you all would know, Seto wins in the end. No one has any remorse for Fabian's soul being taken, and neither do they want to pick him up to safety. Kaiba kicked his body as they started toward Dartz. Mai decided to stay with her sister, and Joey went with the gang after leaving Clare in the care of Mai, Rebecca, her grandpa, Duke, and Raphael.

"Jeesh… This reminds me of the Chamber of Secrets…" Sam said as she saw the snakes around the room. Kaiba was determined as ever to defeat him now… it was not because of his company… it was not because he wanted to save the world. It was because he found someone I could truly love, and he wanted to take care of her at all costs. Even if he had to be nice to idiots…

"You can't find good help these days…" Dartz said to them…

Kaiba did something that he did not do in the show… he ran up to Dartz and lifted him up by his shirt.

"I want you to give Clare back NOW before I really hurt you!" He said angrily.

Sam and Joey had nothing to say. They were still in shock of him being nicer to them.

The rest went according to plan… however, Dartz dueled twice… The first time with Sam and Raen, the second was three against one…. Joey, Kaiba, and Yami. Joey got pissed at him after taking his sister so he decided to duel with them, and surprisingly, Kaiba made no remarks. The duel went on and on just as in the show. Finally, Joey than Kaiba were taken.

Finally Yami beat Dartz, and everyone was together again Joey ran in and hugged Yugi, and than a figure of Clare came in...

"Clare?" Kaiba said running to her, but she held out her arm to stop him, causing his necklace to activate and Seth was back.

"Miercoln?" he said than swept her off her feet hugging and kissing her. Mai than walked in.

"Clare's back?" Tea asked.

"No…" Mai said sadly. "And neither is Sam."

"What?" Joey said suddenly noticing she was still on the floor along with Raen.

"They only released you Seto and Yugi." Miercoln said to Joey. "I could only use my powers to get Seth and me out because there was an opening. Since Clare does not have my power I was unable to release her."

"At least I can help them…" Seth started.

"what do you mean?" Miercoln said with a grin. "our task is done. You must let Seto take over in order to beat Dartz finally."

"That's not fair…" Joey said. "Why can't you release everyone else? Ain't you a sorceress or something?"

"No, I was a priestess, and as time go on my powers decrease. I cannot help any longer. Just to tell you, Yugi, and Seto that you must all fight Dartz together to save the world…"

"But we just got back together…" Seth said.

"Stop your whining Seth. You can have me eternally after this is all over." She grinned.

"You two ARE married ain't ya?" Joey said sarcastically.

"Yes…" Miercoln said with a kiss and turning Seth back into Seto.

"Wha…" Miercoln put her finger to his lips to hush him. "Seto, I'm sorry I could not get Clare out, but you and Seth must work together to defeat Dartz along with Yami, Yugi, and Joey."

"Wait… that ain't fair!" Joey said suddenly. "They both have Yamis and I don't!"

Miercoln ignored him with a kiss on Seto's cheek. "Don't worry; Clare will be back once you come back."

And so, Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Seth, and Joey went on to face Dartz. They put Raphael, Sam, and Raen in the helicopter. Clare, Sam, and Raen already were working on getting their light in them to help defeat the leviathan. When the beast showed itself, there were already three lights fighting it. During the three's duel with Dartz, Seth and Kaiba randomly switched. When they thought it was all over, Seto said to Yami…

"Good luck Pharaoh…" and than changed into Seto and went through the portal screaming "I'm coming for you Clare!"

The same stuff went on, and finally Yami defeated Dartz with his anger gone, and returned to the others. When he returned, he was surprised to see Clare and Kaiba… not just kissing… but uh…

"WILL YOU PLEASE CUT IT OUT!!!" Sam yelled at them. "YOU TWO SNOGGING IS DISGUSTING!!!"

They finally came off each other to find everyone staring at them in disgust. Yami knew it was Clare and Kaiba because the necklace and arm band was off. Mokuba seemed to be very excited despite the rest of them…

They all got on the helicopter and headed back to Domino for the next tournament...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Date

"Alright… I know you actually love me, and that you have money… but a DATE?" Clare asked Kaiba after the rest of the gang was at Clare's house. Kaiba asked her to stay in the car for a little bit to talk before he went back to work.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing… I don't know… I think I'm still confused about the whole situation. And I thought you were too busy for anything else."

"Well I'm going to host this tournament, but I'm also trying to make time for you…" He said blushing… Glare giggled at seeing Seto Kaiba blush. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing… Alright… I'll go out with you on an actual date… where are we gonna go anyway? How should I dress?"

Kaiba smiled. "Anything formal… but comfortable too…"

"Alright… I'll see you tonight than…" She said as they kissed and she got out of the car and went back inside.

"What did lover boy want?" Joey asked tauntingly.

"Shut up Joey!" Clare said, but was suddenly glomped by Mai.

"Oh my god, my little sister is all grown up and in love! I'm gonna be maid of honor right!" she said excitingly.

"YEA…SURE…LETMEGO!!" Clare said gasping for breath.

On the way back, Alistair and Vallon woke up as well. They apologized to them all, and they actually became friends. Kaiba reluctantly dropped them off, saying it was out of their way, but Clare nudged him to do it. It seemed like Kaiba was now listening to everything Clare wanted.

"What did he want?" Sam asked.

"Uh… Well…"

"Come-on… tell us…" Yugi said.

"You say that a lot…" Clare grinned, but than gave in. "We're going on a date tonight…"

Joey and Sam stared at each other, but than burst into laughter. "A date… Seto Kaiba, businessman wants to go on a DATE!!!" Sam said cracking up.

"Shut up!" He's picking me up at 7, and I need to find something good to wear… wait… I don't have any dresses or anything…"

"I'll take you shopping!" Mai and Tea said together. Clare rolled her eyes. She KNEW that was gonna happen.

"Alright, the three of us can go… I have no sense of fashion… especially if he's probably bringing me to an expensive restaurant knowing him…" Clare remarked. They all left in Mai's car and went shopping. They went a bit overboard, but in the end, Clare had a new dress… all white with blue lining. Mai and Tea decided to do her make-up since they bought stuff she had no clue how to put on.

That night, a limo drove up to the front of the house. Nervous, Clare walked out so that Sam didn't make fun of her any longer. Kaiba stepped out of the car with a very sleek white suit on that he must have wore while working. His eyes seemed to light up as she walked toward him.

"You look beautiful." He said. Shocked at such a dazed comment, Clare smiled.

"You have my sister and Tea to thank for that." She said pecking Kaiba on the lips and sliding into the limo.

"So… can you please tell me where we are going?"

"You'll see." He said smiling. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Clare thought that he would never see this side of Seto Kaiba, but obviously he did have some male traits. For instance, he could not keep his eyes off the plunging neckline, or the shortness of the dress. Clare giggled.

"What?" Seto said snapping out of it.

"Nothing… I just never had seen you like this before…"

"Like what?"

"A typical guy… It's funny."

"I am human I guess…" he grinned as well.

It turned out that the surprise was a very classy restaurant. It was like one of those boring romantic places that had a piano playing in the background. They had gourmet food. They talked a little, and afterward they got back into the limo.

"Are we doing anything else?" Clare asked him.

"Like what? I'm not exactly used to the whole date thing… Seth was the one who really mentioned it to me…"

"Ah…" Clare smirked. She needed to loosen this boy up! "OK than… how about a club?"

"What do you mean?"

"A dance club…"

"We're all dressed up…"

"I know, but there are some places that you can wear whatever you want… even if you're all dressed up." She grinned. She told the driver where to go, and they were on their way. When they got in the club, Clare took off her shoes and started dancing. Kaiba didn't do anything but stand there staring.

"Come on Seto, you have to loosen up or you'll die of boredom!" She said pulling him into her. She tried everything to make him dance better, but nothing worked. Finally a slow song came on. "Don't tell me you can't dance to this at least."

"Alright… I've never danced in my life…"

"Oh, what a surprise…" Clare said sarcastically, "I'll teach you… this is a slow dance, it's easier than what I've been trying to each you." Clare put her arms around Seto and began to move with the song.

"This is easier…" Seto said.

"OF coarse it is." Clare grinned. "I'm getting tired anyway; we can leave after this song… I like this song."

"Thank you…" Seto smirked and kissed Clare while dancing with her.

They got back to the car, and Seto seemed nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked.

"Nothing it's just… Seth told me something… Miercoln told him something that I'm guessing didn't tell you…"

"And that would be…"

"Well, apparently, by the time Yami is supposed to go back, you're supposed to be pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Clare exclaimed. "That's soon!"

"I know, he told me."

"I don't know what he's up to but…"

"here's your house…" Seto said motioning to Clare's house.

"Right… thank you for not being like you're asshole brother and having sex with me tonight…"

"I wasn't planning on that…" Seto said reassuring Clare.

"You are a gentleman. I'm surprised." Clare said finally.

"Thank you." He said letting her out of the limo. He stood there while Clare headed toward the house.

"What?" Clare said.

"I… I think we should just say goodbye here… I don't think it's such a good idea to walk you to your door or walk in…"

"Yea… Sam wouldn't let me hear the end of it… well good night than." She said kissing Seto who held her and kissed her passionately. "You know… before you turned out to actually be a good guy, I would be appalled to hear what Seth and Miercoln knew must happen… but I'm kind of glad…"

"Really?" Seto said confused.

"Really… "

There was an awkward silence… Suddenly Seto thought of an idea.

"Would you want to move into the Kaiba manor with me?"

Clare looked at him with surprise, but than looked from the house to him, back to the house again.

"You know what…" she said turning back to Seto. "I think I should. Now that Mai's living in Domino, and that Sam, Joey, and Raen live in that house it's getting crowded. I think I will." She smiled. "And… I don't want to sound forward… but… I think I want to spend there tonight as my first night…"

"I think we can arrange that…" Seto smiled as they got back into the limo. They got to Kaiba manor, and were relieved to see Mokuba fast asleep. Hand in hand, Kaiba lead Clare to her room… which was ironically right next to his.

"Well, I hope you like it here…" he said nervously.

"Yea, I hope I do too…" she said. Out of nowhere, she started to make out with Seto, who suddenly took off his necklace which he had on for an emergency. Clare had her arm band on for the same, and took it off as well. Instead of Clare going into her room, they stumbled into Seto's. They fell onto the bed after closing the door…


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: I am very sorry for the crazy sudden change in Kaiba, but I have had not any inspiration to make the change flowing… Once the story goes on I will try to make him less lovey dovey… especially with Siggy. He changes when he goes back to work don't worry.

----

Chapter 18: What is to come…?

_Clare was reliving everything that happened since they arrived in Domino. From first meeting Miercoln, to going to the Shadow Realm, and finally getting her mind taken over by Fabian. She realized throughout the whole thing that Kaiba has changed very slowly throughout the time she was there. He has never remained like he was in the show. Suddenly, she saw a scene of the past… _

_She saw Seth and Miercoln running. Running from where? She saw from the back that the palace guards were chasing them. Suddenly they stopped running, because Bakura was there. He grinned as he used the millennium ring to knock Seth out. He laughed psychotically as he watched the guards kill Miercoln…_

Clare woke with a start. She was shaking, and Seto was sitting up as well. He looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked hugging her.

"I… I had a dream about Miercoln… how she died."

"That's weird, I had the same thing, but it was from Seth's point of view…" he looked at the alarm clock which suddenly went off. "I guess it's time to get up. Are you going to be ok while I get to work?"

"Yea, I'm gonna be ok… OH GOD!" she said suddenly. "I just realized I forgot to pack since I'm moving in with you."

Seto grinned. "Well we were kind of in a hurry…"

Clare shoved him. "Seto Kaiba… you have turned into a complete guy!" she said taunting.

Instead of the usual sour puss, Seto Kaiba shoved her playing with her, and finally grabbed her and kissed her. "I'll get someone to drive you over."

"Ok… thanks" she said smiling as they got out of bed to get dressed. She and Seto grabbed the arm band and necklace as they left the room.

They went and ate breakfast, and then Seto went to work, but not without kissing Clare goodbye. Mokuba smiled when he found that she stayed overnight, and hugged her goodbye as well.

---------

Clare snuck into her house trying to stay quiet. She was still wearing her dress she wore the night before, and she didn't want anyone, especially Joey or Sam, to make fun of her or get too annoyed. There was no one in the living room, so she crept upstairs; she opened her bedroom door…

"Clare!" said a voice from behind her. "Where have you been sis?" Mai said with a grin at her.

"Uh… I…"

"You slut… still wearing the same clothes as last night… gee, wonder where you've been…"

"Oh shut up!" Clare said blushing. She hoped to get there early enough… but obviously like her other plans, never work. She ran into her room, only to find Sam sitting on her bed.

"I'm not even gonna ask…" she said looking away from her friend.

"Thank you for not…" she said getting a change of clothes out and walking into the bathroom to get dressed. She went downstairs where Joey was cooking breakfast. Clare was quiet and sat down in the living room talking to Miercoln in her mirror.

"Will you stop giggling!" she yelled at her. "Just because Seto and I had… relations last night doesn't mean you can laugh at us! And you're changing the subject! I asked you why I had a dream about the past when you weren't connected with you!"

Miercoln once happy face suddenly turned solemn. "That is one thing I must tell you… but I don't want to…"

"I'm sick of you not telling me anything… TELL ME!" Clare yelled.

"Clare… The thing is, that you must go through the rest of these nights and the next tournament without me."

"What? Are you crazy? If you can't go throughout with me, than I can't do the tournament."

Miercoln sighed. "It's not like I have to leave you, but I'm just saying that you must learn to duel without me, and deal with Fabian without me."

"But…"

"You are not weak Clare. You will be able to face all the dangers without me…"

"Wait… am I gonna have to duel you like Yugi has to face Atem?" Clare whispered.

Miercoln had a sad face, and sighed once more. "Yes Clare."

Clare was silent. Suddenly, Sam walked in the living room.

"What's the matter?" she asked looking at Clare's amazed face.

"You have to help me get better at dueling… you, Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Seto."

"I don't like hearing my name in the same sentence as Kaiba…" Sam began, but Clare looked at her angry. "But why do you need to get better? You have Miercoln… unless…"

"Unless she has to face me like Yami does with Yugi? Yea." Clare answered her.

"So… you have to face her? Why?" She asked.

"I have no idea. But she said that even if I wear the arm band she won't take over during the next tournament. Even if I face Siggy." Clare said. "But that's another story… I have to tell you all that I'm moving into the Kaiba mansion."

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "You're kidding me right?"

"No… he has a room for me…"

"Sure he does Hun…" Mai said snickering as she walked into the room.

"Shut up…" Clare said annoyed.

After this conversation, Clare went up to her room and packed up. Kaiba sent a limo that afternoon to pick her and her stuff up. Roland came to help with packing the rest of the stuff since Seto was too busy with work. Clare hugged everyone goodbye as she went onto her way. Clare grinned. She had a feeling that once Kaiba started working again he would get back to his old ways, but she didn't mind. As long as he wasn't mean to her friends she loved him. That was the only thing he wanted to have changed from him.

-------

Author's note: Told you he didn't change much…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Grand Prix.

Author's note: This chapter is very short, and sums up this whole part of the series that consists of this tournament. I think that the whole thing has nothing to do with the actual story line. So now on with the fic…

For the next week, Clare was spending her days with her sister, Sam, and Joey, and her nights with Kaiba. Kaiba always seemed stuck up when she got home, but always loosened up when it was time for bed…

Clare trained with them all; her friends by day, and Kaiba by night. She learned different things through dueling Mai, Sam, Joey, and even Yugi, who at times made her challenge herself more by dueling against Yami. When she got back to the mansion, Kaiba dueled her to see how much she's learned, and obviously not talking angrily to her. Finally, it was the night before the tournament, and something unexpected happened… Clare beat Seto, who has been beating her all week.

"Wow, I actually won!" she said amazed at herself. Seto looked at her and smiled.

"I knew you could do it!" he said as he approached her and hugged her. They than kissed passionately, and went to bed…

The next day was the beginning of the tournament. When the lights went out, Clare and Sam tried as hard as they could to get everyone out, and they did. There was no drama about the wacky machine, and Siggy didn't have a chance to make anything happen. It also helped that Clare told Seto about him beforehand, so he was ready for him. The helicopter arrived, and Seto came out just like in the show. He came so he could fix the problem himself. They all got weirder out with their kissing, and Seto was about to remark about making sure Joey was late… but than Clare gave him a stern look, and he said "early."

At the party, Clare and Sam took a hold of Vivian right away.

"GET AWAY YOU IDIOT!" they said together.

Since they usually didn't defend Yugi, Tea and Rebecca looked at them weird.

"Uh… she's very annoying." Sam said to ease the mood, and than she saw Seto.

"YOO HOO KAIBA…" she was about to say running to him, but she was plowdrived by Clare.

"NO YOU DON'T!!!! HANDS OFF BITCH!!!!" Clare said angrily, but suddenly got up feeling sick and ran to the bathroom.

"What do you think's with her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Hun… let me check…" Mai said running to her sister's aide.

Meanwhile, Siggy made his grand entrance, and Sam took over Clare's job. "Kaiba, don't let him in the tournament. Him or his BROTHER Leon. He's the one responsible for hacking, and you have enough challengers already." She finished.

"Right… Roland, escort Siegfried and his brother out of here!" Kaiba commanded, than turned to Sam. "Thank you… where's Clare gone to?"

"She's in the bathroom. I think she's getting sick."

"Oh… what happened?"

"Well…" she said snickering, "this girl Vivian Wong wanted to run to you and flirt with you… wow, we're actually talking in a normal conversation…" she added,

He smirked. "You're surprised?"

"Yes, I am." She said walking away.

During the tournament, Siggy did not interfere, because he and Leon were sent back to Germany, but not without a talk from Sam and Clare. They told them that they should rely on each other, and not care about fortune. Clare felt better the days after, and was glad she was in the duels. Since Siggy and Leon were not in the tournament, it was anyone's game. Surprisingly, the last two ended up as Sam and Clare. Clare had so much confidence that she couldn't help but grin the whole time, but in the end, her sphinxes won over Julie's Blue Eyes.

Finally, it was Yami against Clare. This was her first chance to prove herself. However, Kaiba wanted to make an announcement before the duel stared. This announcement was that he has just asked Clare's hand in marriage, who has said yes. Everyone had a mixture of happiness, shock, and excitement. The duel finally went on, and Clare gave it all she had. Finally, Yami won, and remained the King of Games.

Later on, Sam and the others were invited to an engagement party Seto threw. This was the happiest they had ever seen Seto Kaiba, and Clare was the same. However, Clare had another thing to tell them. She was pregnant. It wasn't the reason they were engaged, because Seto found out the same night. Now the tournament was over, and it was time to deal with Thief Bakura, Memory World, and Zorc.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: An unexpected twist.

Author's note: This and the next few chapters sum up the rest of the series, and also the last chapter shows the life after the show for everyone. That is… including the gang not just Clare.

Over the next few weeks, Kaiba became very busy, but Clare still stayed in the mansion. She was a little worried, because she did the math in her brain, and she only had sex with Seto not even a full week after she found out she got pregnant. She went to a doctor, and she was surprised to find out she was already two months pregnant.

"That's impossible!" she said to the mirror talking to Miercoln is able to come out now that Clare almost won against Yami.

"no it's not…" she said sadly. "I couldn't know if Seto was the father or if someone else was…"

"You mean… no… HELL NO! Not Fabian…" Clare said now sitting down on her bed beginning to cry.

"Clare, don't worry about a thing. Seto knows you love him, and he knows what his brother has done to you all that time. He'll love you no matter what…"

"I know…" Clare said wiping a tear away. She than snickered. "I still can't believe we're talking about Seto Kaiba…"

Miercoln grinned as well. "I know, but at least you helped him. He may still be into his work more than anything, but his social ability has become better."

"I know…"

"Clare, is that you?" Seto's voice came from the hall.

"I'll let you two alone."

"Alright." Clare said taking off the arm band. "Hello Seto."

"What's the matter?" Seto said taking off his necklace as well.

"Seto, you need to know something."

"What? What is it?" he asked her sitting down looking concerned.

"I need to tell you what happened when I was captured by Dartz."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Well, you see, when Fabian took me, he had a plan. He wanted to have his way with me…"

"You mean he…"

"He raped me…"

"That's it, I should have killed him…"

"It's alright Seto… It's all over now. But the child I'm carrying is not yours but his." Clare said starting to cry on Seto's sholder.

"It's alright." He said holding her tight. "I'm here, and I'll take care of you, and raise your child as our own." He said now kissing her and than her stomach where the baby would be.

"Thankyou." She said and than they were ready for bed.

A few nights later, Clare realized that since Yugi was going to Egypt the next day, she knew that Bakura was making an appearance. She got up while Seto was still working, and grabbed her arm band, in which a furious Miercoln ran out and tried to find where Yugi was. She found him running toward an ally, and than stayed quiet. Before Bakura could finish his monolouge about saying he remembers his past, Miercoln couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's enough Thief!" she said coming from behind.

"Miercoln?" Yami said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping this idiot from messing everything up…"

"And I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." Fabian said coming from Bakura's direction.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Bakura granted me power… he lets me take over the rod, and he takes the ring. By the way, if you didn't know, I don't really exist in this world. I'm a spirit in of itself."

"You're an idiot, how am I supposed to believe all that?"

"Because I'm not the one who sent got you killed. I simply wanted to kill Seth. He was the one to stop me, and get you killed." Bakura said rather suddenly.

"Than why don't I remember you?" Miercoln asked angrily.

"Because, I'm Bakura's twin brother," he said using a special spell to reveal that he looked just like Thief Bakura. "he's just a thief, but I'm a master of disguises." He said now in an english accent, and an evil look. Bakura on the other hand, seemed a little annoyed.

"That's enough brother." He said impatiently. "We must leave now…" he said pushing him out of the ally.

Miercoln suddenly fell to her knees and cried. "NO… I had it all made up… Fabian was NOTHING… NOTHING…"

Suddenly, Yugi changed and went to comfort Miercoln.

"It will be alright Miercoln…"

"I know that Yugi… but I feel like I'm failing the Pharoah…"

"You aren't failing me…" Yami said once again changed. " You've done everything you know, and there was a change in plan that's all. I promise nothing will happen to you."

"I know… SETO!!!!" she said suddenly and ran back to the mansion leaving a perplexed Pharoah.

Miercoln turned into Clare at a puddle and told her to stop Bakura, however not telling her about the news she found out. Clare ran to the mansion, and took the elevator to the top, however, it stoped on the floor that Seto worked on. The door opened, and Seto walked in.

"Clare? What are you doing here?"

"Bakura… Fabian… long story…" she said out of breath. "I've come to watch you duel Bakura and make sure nothing funny happens…"

"Um… ok… Mokuba's fine right?"

"Of coarse he is…" Clare siad reassuring him, however she didn't really have to mention how bad the shadow realm was…

When they reached the top, they found Mokuba passed out, and not just Bakura, but Fabian as well.

"Fabian you ass hole!..." Clare said about to attack him, but Seto held her back.

"I can handle him…."

"No, Miercoln told me the truth about him! He only made it so you were his brother as a ruse to get a hold of the milleneum rod, find his REAL brother, and help destroy the world…"

"well… my love seems to be catching on real fast isn't she?" bakura grinned.

"She's not your 'love'" Seth said suddenly.

"Aw. Touched a nerve have I?" Bakura scoffed.

"Leave Seth alone!" Clare said clearly pissed at Bakura. "I can't believe I dated you… or him… or whatever…" she added.

"He's too weak to keep you." Fabian said suddenly. "And by the way, I only pretended to love you so that I would gain your trust. But obviously it didn't work."

"I promised Miercoln I would protect her…" Seth said now standing in front of Clare. "And now that she's with child, I will protect her to make up for my mistakes."

"With child?" Fabian said perplexed. "Seto really gets around doesn't he?"

"It's not Seto's idiot!" Clare yelled at him. "It's yours."

"Really?" Fabian said unphased. "Than the little bastard should be great someday…"

"Oh stop being so full of yourself." Seto said suddenly. "You will never lay a hand on my fiance, and you will never touch OUR child. Do you understand me?"

"Seto, Seto, Seto… You don't understand do you?" he said suddenly turning into Bakura's twin who was shorter and had a softer voice. "I am not human. I am a god. After Atem was Pharoah, I took over Egypt. Of coarse that isn't what happened in the show, but obviously this is a different story. In vengence for my brother, I took over and acted as a nice, gentle, kind pharoah, but I was the one who Master Dartz was talking about. I caused Egypt to fall. And why do you ask? I wanted to leave my spirit behind in this yellow fabrick, that became a jacket. Fabian, your brother came about this jacket and bought it. A few months later he met Clare. He dated her, and than I took over one day and had relations with a fellow student of hers. She seemed devistated, but I didn't care much.

" however, Fabian was devistated as well. He wondered why Clare was upset with him. He loved her so much, and I screwed it up for him. He yelled at himself in the mirror like the pathetic boy he was… I talked to him than. I challenged him to a shadow duel. If he won, time would change to where it was, and if I won, he would go to the shadow realm and I would take over his body forever. Obviously I won, and I finally had a host. I wear this yellow jacket all the time to remind me that I am just a host. Now, does that confuse anyone? Or should I recite it again?"

"No, you made perfect sense…" Seto said annoyed.

"Are you gonna duel or what?" Clare said roughly to Bakura. After that the same things happened, only "Fabian" and Clare dueled as well. Finally it was morning again, and Seto got the jet ready, because he was the one that was going to fly them all to Egypt.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Egypt

Author's note: Since I happen to like the manga better than the show with this season, I will add some things from that to make it less kiddie-like.

When they got back to bed, Clare had a dream about what happened in Dartz's lair.

_She woke up next to Fabian. His left arm was extended over her, while he lay face down next to her in the bed. She looked up, and saw the millenium rod laying above them. She suddenly moved his arm very carefully away from her arm, and went up to reach for it… suddenly Fabian's arm grabbed hers._

_"And what do you think you're doing?" he said suddenly wide awake. "You know you can't escape me…" he said kissing her neck and laying back down…_

_Clare started to cry as she looked to the door. She saw Mai looking in, and wanting to stop it all but couldn't…_

_Suddenly the scene changed to Ancient Egypt. Miercoln was laying on the floor of a shack of a house, and beaten and battered._

_"There's no escaping me my love…" Bakura said to her. _

_"When Seth finds out he'll kill you…"_

_"I'd kill him first…" he siad as he forced a kiss…_

Clare woke up suddenly, and found Seto still sleeping next to her. Compared to how he was in the show, she was surprised how far he had truly come. She got up, and walked over to the bathroom with the arm band, and looked into the mirror so she could talk to Miercoln.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were raped like I was?"

"I didn't want you to get too worked up. You had too much to deal with."

"Was… was the child his?"

"I wasn't sure at the time, but right before I was killed, I realized it must have been Seth's."

"So… what happened exactly?"

"Fabrionak, the man who took over Fabian's essence, was going to try and kill Seth and his own brother at the same time. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to kill them and make me watch, and than make me have the child and than kill me so that he could raise it as his own."

"Well… that's an unexpected turn of events…" Clare said grinning at the Abridged Series quote from the episode that they used Spanish… "What is my role in all of this?"

"That I cannot tell you…" Miercoln said with a sigh. "Once you step into the tomb, I must leave you, and not come back to you until this task is complete."

"But how am I supposed to know if…"

"You'll know. Just find Kisara, and you will know. Believe me. All I can tell you is to protect her and you will find out."

Clare sighed. "Alright. I'll protect her." She said taking off the arm band and going back to bed.

Upon their arrival in Egypt, Tea went to get things at the gift shop. Than they ran into Marrick, Ishisu, and Odion. Clare giggled at the sight of Marrick acting so childish, but than cleared her throat when Seto began to look at her. Suddenly they realized someone else was there… Raen. She has been missing all throughout Grand Prix.

"JOEY!!!!!" she said glomping him. However, Mai was there as well, and she suddenly spoke.

"Alright Hun, get off him." She said shoving her off Joey making Sam and Clare laugh hysterically.

"I… told… you that…. He was taken…" Sam said between laughs.

"Where were you anyway?" Clare asked her.

"I was here… what took you so long?" Raen asked her back.

"Uh… It's been a while hun…" Mai said to her.

"You've been gone sinc e Doom…" Clare said.

"I have?"

"She's been living with us…" Ishizu said.

"No fair!" Sam whined.

"Sorry…" Raen said randomly.

Clare was silent the whole way, and Seto felt upset, so he asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing… Miercoln just won't tell me anything that's gonna happen. I have to figure it out on my own."

"I know, Seth won't either. He says to trust you and go with whatever happens." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. "And I do no matter what."

Clare smiled as she held Seto's hand as they left the air port.

"Uh… I don't get something…" Raen said."If their egyptian, why does Ishizu have blue eyes?"

"Because she can…" Sam said rolling her eyes.

When they got into the tomb, Miercoln and Seth took over, and did not speak a word. Right after Yami put his god cards infront of the tablets, not only him, but they as well were sent back to Ancient Egypt.

"Bakura!" Clare said running to the stares, however, Sam held her back.

"It's alright… he'll be OK!"

"Still…" Clare said running to him.

Meanwhile in Ancient Egypt, Yami found out that he took the place of the pharoah. He went to sit on his thrown, and found Seth. He didn't seem to remember him. When the festivities began, he realized that there was a main bellydancer as well… Miercoln. He looked at Seth, and he seemed to be smiling the whole time she danced she had her eyes on Seth the whole time as well.

Suddenly, Miercoln seemed to sense something, and Isis as well. Miercoln left, but only after talking to Isis, and before Seth could try and follow her, his father, Akhnabin, stopped him.

"It's probably nothing. Why must you always follow her?"

"I'm sorry master… It won't happen again." He said as he went back to his position.

Suddenly the man attempted to kill Yami. Seth than challenged the man to a duel, and won obviously.

Back in modern times, Clare was about to go after good Bakura, but Shaddi showed up.

He told them the same things, however, he also said something to Clare and Seto…

"And Miercoln and Seth have no memory of you."

"What! Come on! She didn't tell me THAT! How the hell am I supposed to…"

"Just look into your heart…"

"What are you Darth Vader?" Clare scoffed, than turned serious. "Shaddi, I'm sorry, I'm just a little freaked out at the moment…"

They all than went into the puzzle, and walked through the passageways.

"I just hope I get there before it's too late…" Clare said. "Miercoln doesn't know what's going to happen, and I don't know how to save her…"

"What now?" Sam asked.

"My task is to stop her from being killed somehow."

"Ok… pretty hard task…"

"Your telling me…"

Miercoln was now back, and the intruder was banished, while the festivities were beginning again.

She called Seth to her. They talked in the corner, and than suddenly, Thief Bakura and Fabrikan came in carrying the mummified body of Atem's father.


End file.
